


Relax and Enjoy Yourself

by esbee



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, M/M, Omorashi, Smut, This got really out of hand, prostitute!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 07:18:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 43,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1849264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esbee/pseuds/esbee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Akashi is from a rich, dangerous family and Furi is an impoverished boy who has found himself in a whore house. Smut. The later chapters get more violent as Akashi's second personality comes out. AkaFuri. Also one ImaFuri rape!scene and hinted RikoFuri. Each chapter has individual warnings for content.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Seijuro

Kouki felt sick in the most terrible of ways.

The kind of sick feeling that starts in your head and works its way into your stomach, leaving you aching and paranoid. The kind of sick feeling that grasps your shoulders and leaves you shaking. It was both mental and physical- his thoughts felt worried, rushed and disgusted while his body reacted to the silence around him with panicked symptoms of anticipation.

But all he could do at that point was sit and wait- the pulse of his heart echoing in his head while his stomach sank lower and lower inside of him. Kouki sighed and curled himself against his knees, the back wall of the secluded, nearly empty room he was occupying cold against him. He himself had already made the choice and accepted his current situation as his fate- however, that couldn’t stop his body from reacting against him. No matter what he repeated in his mind, he was still afraid. And that was perhaps the most disgusting part for him to deal with.

Kouki rested his chin against his knees, surveying the room. A humble looking toilet and tub were against the far wall, nearly on top of each other and out in the open, unashamed and made of worn porcelain. Beside him was a basic, small bed- low to the floor and adorned with a seemingly clean blue throw blanket. No pillow. The rest of the room was stark and blank- creamy stained walls and grey stone floor. The door leading out of the room was large and metal- it loomed over the rest of the room with an odd sort of authority. There was no handle on his side. A small, sliver of a window rested high against the wall opposite of the door, and the light that streamed through illuminated it before him.

Understandably, most people would be displeased with a room of this nature. Prison-like and confining- but in Kouki’s experience it was actually one of the nicer places he’d ever occupied. In his early childhood things had been decent for him and his mother- though the pressures of being a single parent were undoubtedly hard on her. It wasn’t until her addictions started to develop that their situation became much worse. As much as Kouki hated to admit it, their story wasn’t that unique- it happened in predictable stages. A slow decent into poverty, fueled by drugs, alcohol and debt. By the time he was twelve, his mother was a walking corpse- skinny and tired, with sunken eyes and a depressive smile on her face.

She would come into whatever abandoned building or shack they were occupying in the early hours of the morning and curl up beside him, petting her hair and promising some new future. Kouki tried desperately to earn money but it would all be squandered by his mother or stolen by the local thugs. And by the time Kouki was about to turn sixteen, they had accrued so much debt from the wrong types of people that skipping town seemed the only viable option.

If Kouki was going to be honest with himself, he had had some sort of hopeful outlook on their relocation. A little part of him dared to dream about really finding a good start or foot hold in a new town- and maybe, _just maybe,_  returning to a better life. Things don’t really happen that way for mediocre people stuck in horrible situations, however.

They were barely away from having saved enough money to hop a train when it happened. Kouki and his mother had been huddling up in tent on the outskirts of town, but it hadn’t been enough to keep the people looking for them away. They came for them in the daylight- not even ashamed enough to assault them in the dark. No debate, no questions. They shot down his mother and pointed a gun against his head.

Kouki had imagined such a moment several times, but he never suspected that he would be as frightened as he was. For years death had seemed like a somewhat comforting resolution- in fact, previous to the incident Kouki would have insisted he wasn’t the least bit afraid of dying. There had been times where he’d though the only reason he hadn’t killed himself was for his mother’s sake.

And even when he looked down and stared at her dead body- her face drooped and streaked with blood- there had been something beautifully peaceful about her presence.

However, the body does not always react how we expect it to and neither did Kouki’s. He was terrified- he didn’t want to die. Even with all his previous thoughts when it came down to it, he found himself desperate to survive.

And so when the men pointing guns at him paused and offered him an alternate solution- Kouki nodded and cried- relieved and disgusted all at once.

So there he was presently- working off his debt in some twisted sort of whore house, and sure that he would one day regret not just dying there in the woods next to his mother.

——-

“I’ve got someone for you, Mr. Akashi, just you wait!” Mr. Takeuchi whispered into the shorter man’s ear, wrapping one hand around his shoulder in an over friendly way and using his other hand to scratch his stomach through his distastefully colored button up. Seijuro Akashi shrugged him off, sighing.

“I’ve just come for the collection, as always Takeuchi.”

Mr. Takeuchi scooted behind the counter of his shady looking business, busying himself with opening various drawers and pulling out wads of cash. “Really, though, Mr. Akashi- I’m not kidding. Just let me show you some pictures, I promise you won’t be disappointed.”

Seijuro’s eyes fixated on the other man’s, his expression seemingly bored and yet intense. “I told you a long time ago that I’m not interested in your whores. Hurry up so I can get out of this filthy place.”

The man only smiled in response to him- which was unusual given their typical interactions. This was a conversation they’d had several times before but after a flat out rejection Takeuchi hardly ever pushed the subject- most likely out of fear. Angering anyone in the Akashi family wasn’t exactly good business practice in their area, after all.

But today Takeuchi just leaned forward over the counter, whistling softly. He pushed a stack of cash forward- along with a few pictures laid delicately on top. Seijuro glanced down at them and narrowed his eyes for a moment before picking the pictures up and examining them closer.

Seijuro had seen pictures of the dirty looking girls Takeuchi normally produced- all of which he had no interest in. However, this was an interesting development. He had obviously underestimated Takeuchi’s intuitions. He chuckled, thinking of the sign posted outside the establishment.

“ _Come in! I know just what you want!”_

Indeed, Takeuchi had gotten one giant step closer to knowing what Seijuro wanted. He smiled, examining the picture closer, ignoring the sloppy, satisfied grin on Takeuchi’s face.

The picture was of a boy, stripped naked and standing awkwardly against a dark wall, his face looking straight ahead but with no purpose. He had large eyes with small irises, and mousey brown hair that had obviously been left untamed for a long time. His body held natural muscle, but was obviously underfed and overworked. The way he stood with his fingers clenched and held at an uncomfortable angle gave away his fear. Seijuro swallowed, taking it in.

The other pictures showed him off in various positions- the point where the boy became too overwhelmingly embarrassed and started to desperately hide his face from the camera was apparent- and cute.

Takeuchi had moved from the counter and brought his mouth close to the shorter man’s ear once more. In a hushed voice he said, “His face is pretty average, but he’s very young and…untouched, as of the moment. I don’t get too many customers of that…preference…however, I thought of you first thing. I can see my assumptions were all correct, yes Mr. Akashi?”

Seijuro stacked the pictures together and placed them on the counter face down. Rather than indulge the man by answering him, he simply started counting the money to make sure it was the correct amount and asked under his breath:

“How much?”

——-

Kouki had just fallen into a light sleep, still huddled on the floor, when the sound of his door squeaking open woke him. He blinked lazily before the realization hit him and his body tensed and he pressed against the wall desperately, watching as the door seemed to open in slow motion.

A man walked in, quietly and with a blank face. He didn’t look at Kouki, simply shut the door behind him and started to take off his large coat. His age was hard to decide- while his face and relatively shorter height indicated that he may not be much older than Kouki, his face was assured and had a mature look about it. He was also dressed extremely well- obviously in a name brand suit that had been tailored to his body.

His hair was a vibrant orange-red, and was well kept. Finally, he glanced over at Kouki, looking at him full in the face.

Kouki almost squeaked, quickly looking away and struggling to breathe steadily.

In a way he felt relieved- he hadn’t imagined that any of his future ‘customers’ would look anything like the one standing before him. It was still another man, which made his stomach sink, but at least it wasn’t a really old man or someone who looked violent. Perhaps he had run into a bit of luck.

Kouki chuckled almost silently at his own thought.  _Not that I could really ever get lucky at this point._

The laugh didn’t go unnoticed to Seijuro, who was still staring at the other boy and slowly unbuttoning his vest and dress shirt.

“This is your first time?”

The sudden sound of the man’s voice startled Kouki- but in a way relieved the growing tension. He slowly began to stand up, his legs a bit shaky but the wall behind him ground him a bit. “Y-yes.”

“Have you ever slept with a woman?”

“….n-um, no.”

The man finished pulling off his shirt but left his pants and belt alone. His chest was well toned and pale, and he walked over the tub casually, turning it on and filling the room with the sound of running water. Kouki found that as a relief for some reason.

“Don’t worry, I’ll make it very easy for you,” Seijuro said, his voice barely louder than the water. His expression was distanced- but pleasant- and his tone almost soft. “First I’m going to scrub you clean- I’ll take my time. I look forward to touching you. Once I’ve finished cleaning you properly, we’ll move to the bed. There I’ll prepare and then fuck you.”

Seijuro glanced over, still as calm as ever, to read the brown-haired boy’s reaction.

By this point, Kouki could do little else but nod and twitch his mouth nervously, his entire body racked with a peculiar kind of fear.

Brushing a hand slowly through red hair, Seijuro smiled. “You’re still scared, but that’s okay. I kind of like that. Just remember to relax and try to enjoy yourself. If something hurts too much, just say ‘Seijuro’ and I’ll slow down. Now go ahead and get undressed and sit in the water.”

Kouki obeyed, though slowly. Once he’d managed to strip off his t-shirt and sweat pants, he hurried to the tub, eager hide himself. The water was scalding hot, and burnt his skin with an icy bite. He gasped and clutched onto his knees, bracing the pain. The other man knelt beside the tub and dipped his hands into the water, seemingly not fazed by the temperature. The hands made their way to his shoulders and pushed gently, turning Kouki so that he was facing him. Forced to look at the other man in the face once more, Kouki swallowed and muttered, “Is Seijuro your name?”

“Yes. What’s yours?”

His hands reached for the lone bar of soap by the faucet handle and placed it gently against Kouki’s shoulder, moving it down his arm and rubbing the residue in with the other hand.

“K-kouki.”

Seijuro breathed out softly and flashed another brief smile. “When you’ve made me feel very good, I’ll say ‘Kouki’ so you know that I like it. Deal?”

There was a long pause while Seijuro busied himself lathering the soap and massaging it into Kouki’s hand before he responded shyly: “Deal.”

The bathing continued, down both his arms and then over both his legs. Seijuro was careful to leave the sensitive areas for last- and by the time he was ready, Kouki had relaxed to a great amount- hopelessly enjoying the comfort of being bathed so slowly.

His heart started to pulse wildly again, however, when the red haired man moved his soap covered hands to his chest and circled them around his nipples tenderly. The fingers slid and pressed in circles, before actually flicking out the now hard stubs beneath them. Something sharp seemed to sink down into Kouki’s stomach, and he felt his throat go dry from the sensation.

Seijuro continued in a sure way, pressing his hands up and down the boy’s chest, never failing to brush over Kouki’s now very sensitive nipples every time they went past. When they slid down ever further, past the indent of his navel and to the dangerously soft skin right above his penis, Kouki slid back in shock.

“Relax.”

The hands refused to stop, and trickled around the area slowly before one reached down to couple his balls and the other flicked lightly at the end of his member, rubbing gently right above the slit.

“A-ahh!”

Kouki closed his eyes, embarrassed, tilting his head back and Seijuro watched him intently, hands ever working around his privates underneath the warm water. Once the boy was shaking and gripping the back of the tub, fully aroused, Seijuro moved to grab the soap.

He rubbed the bar up and down his length, following it with the light swirl of his fingers against the skin ensuring the soap was rubbed in. Kouki rocked against the motion, clenching his mouth shut for fear of the noises he might make. He’d never had anyone else touch him in such an area- it felt good. He leaned his head back and thought of what he’d been told.

_Relax and try to enjoy yourself._

Kouki tried to clear his head of Seijuro’s image and imagine a pretty woman touching him. It was a nice image for him, and he quickly lost his guard as Seijuro wrapped a firm hand around his cock and begin to jerk him slowly.

“Ah! Ah—ah!”

Seijuro frowned, looking at Kouki’s closed eyes, and slowly stood up off his knees so he could fully lean over the tub, bringing their faces close together and allowing more reach for his hands and Kouki’s thighs naturally separated from his pleaure.

“Don’t go thinking of someone else, please” he whispered against the boy’s mouth before simultaneously kissing him and slipping his unoccupied hand down to his opening with the soap bar.

Feeling the pressure from the soap against his ass hole, Kouki lurched forward and opened his eyes wide, but that only served to deepen their kiss. 

“This is the last part I need to clean so please stay still,” Seijuro finally whispered, separating their mouths slightly. He continued to pump continuously with one hand while the other abandoned the soap and started to circle fingers around the pink folded skin. One finger wiggled its way inside, slowly opening him up.

Kouki gasped at the force and the way his muscles contracted against it. He wiggled and moved his hands to push against Seijuro’s chest, but the man continued, whispering repeatedly, “Stay still. Stay still.”

The finger made its way further inside and curved around, impatient to explore. Kouki forced himself to still as another finger forced its way inside and then spread within him, causing a strange, uncomfortable stretch of his muscles.

“W-ah!”

“You make some cute noises,” Seijuro whispered against his ear, flicking the lobe with his tongue lightly. He could tell from the boy’s body language that he was close to losing his load from the hand job, so he stopped and in a jerking movement removed his fingers. Kouki opened his eyes wide, surprised by the sudden movement.

Akashi stood full and stepped back, wiping the water from his hands onto his pants. “I’m ready now. Please stand up, dry off and bit and lay on your stomach on the bed.”

Kouki hesitated, but eventually stood up and stepped out of the tub, his cock flinging about in an embarrassing fashion, and his need for release painful. There wasn’t a towel so he grabbed his shirt and wiped the water off himself slowly.

Seijuro had moved to the other side of the room and was undressing his bottom half now, calm as ever. It was then Kouki noticed the large erection apparent in his dress pants, but he quickly looked away, his stomach sinking.

Kouki took a deep breath, the feeling of dread within him growing rapidly as he shuffled over to the bed and lay down on his stomach, burrowing his face into the mattress and wrapping fingers in the blanket around his face.

_I’ll just close my eyes and pretend I’m somewhere else._

Seijuro sighed, taking in the sight of Kouki’s still mostly wet body waiting for him on the bed. Pulling off his boxers and pants the rest of the way, he wasted no time climbing behind the boy and placing himself between the long, skinny legs.

His hands rested on the boys ass and squeezed, thoroughly pleased with the way the firm skin felt in his hands. Kouki hardly moved, only tightened his grasp on the blanket.

“Lift your ass just a bit…there, good.”

This time, Seijuro bent his hand in the curve of Kouki’s backside and started with all three fingers forcing their way inside of the boy, and then curving downward to press against the sensitive skin.

The pain was like a sharp ache, and Kouki gasped into the bed, his mouth opening wide. As the fingers continued their rubbing, he could feel his arousal peeking once more and grimaced- embarrassed to be getting off from some man’s fingers up his ass.

_Relax. Enjoy myself. Relax. Enjoy myself._

Seijuro quickened the pace as the muscles around his fingers finally began to relax. He smiled and said in a quiet voice, “Thank you for taking my advice. Keep trying to relax and even the next part will be fine.”

Kouki could only full body shiver in response, refusing to move his head from its buried position. Even as he felt the fingers removed from him, and heard Seijuro repositioning himself, he just laid there and braced himself.

The red haired man placed his hands, now sweaty and slick from touching Kouki, and grabbed onto his hips, lifting them up to an even better position. He grunted as his cock pushed against the warm hole and relentlessly spread the skin around it until the entire head of his cock was inside.

“Ah!” Kouki gasped, finally lifting his head and arching his back, his erection perking against his will.

Seijuro smiled behind him and pushed further inside, the warmth of Kouki’s ass wrapping around and squeezing into him, hot and wet and pulsing. The noise the boy made in response only fueled Seijuro further, and he continued to press inside him, sighing as he finally filled him completely.

“A—ckah!”

He reached his hands down to press into Kouki’s back, bracing himself as he began to move, pulling outwards and relishing the way the Kouki’s muscles fought back to him.

Kouki lost himself- tears forming quickly in his eyes and his hands shaking violently. He felt like his insides were going to be pulled out along with Seijuro’s cock, like he was being sucked from the inside. Then he was suddenly rammed into again, the pain buckling in his stomach and causing him to groan into the mattress.

“Wa-wait!”

“Hm?” Seijuro sighed, rearing back to pound in again, his hands still pressed firmly between Kouki’s thin shoulder blades. He quickened the pace even further, eager to fuck the boy as hard as he could but restraining himself. “You know what to say if it’s too much, right?”

Kouki wanted to scream- but for some reason couldn’t bring himself to say the other man’s name. It was too intimate- he couldn’t even imagine what it would sound like coming out of him while his ass was being used like that- probably pathetic.

He couldn’t do it.

He couldn’t do it, so he just laid there and cried against the mattress, taking the pain in stride as Seijuro went faster and faster and  _faster._ He felt like he would pound so hard into him that his ass would just split in two and break apart. His knuckles went white and he slide forward, his head starting to hit the wall as his was driven into over and over.

“G-ahh! Haa…ah!”

Seijuro could tell he was going too fast too soon- but at the same time desperately hoped Kouki wouldn’t ask him to slow down. It felt amazing within him, and the sight of his ass shaking with thrust and his fingers clenching the mattress so helplessly was enough to send him over the edge. When he moved one hand to wrap around Kouki’s cock and finish him, he was shocked at how close the boy was. He’d grown even harder since the last time he’d touched him there, and it was pulsing and wet with precum.

Kouki lurched, crying louder and his cock was handled simultaneously to his ass being filled and exited over and over. Pleasure swirled and rose quickly, hot and bright in his stomach until he popped over the edge and spilled himself into Seijuro’s hand.

The heat and liquid texture of Kouki’s cum excited Seijuro and he quickened to what was most likely his top speed, fucking the boy as quick and hard as he could, grunted uncomtrallably with each jerk until his own climax erupted, shooting inside Kouki deep and hot.

By the time Seijuro had cum, Kouki had mostly lost himself- slipping in and out of consciousness until he was left in a half-hazed state. He didn’t even feel Seijuro pull out, or notice the cum slipping from him and pooling underneath him on the bed.

Seijuro left him there on the bed, and hastened to redress. “They don’t feed you enough for this kind of work. I’ll talk to Takeuchi for you.”

Kouki didn’t respond, though he had somewhat processed the words. Seijuro, now fully redressed, walked over to the head of the bed and forced Kouki’s head up with his hands. Kouki blushed and looked ashamed, his cheeks still wet with tears. They met lips softly, but for a long time before Seijuro pulled away from him and turned to knock on the door.

“I’ll talk to him about a few things, actually.”


	2. Kouki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seijuro visits Kouki again, to Kouki’s surprise. But the third time he visits, Kouki’s in a surprising state and Seijuro doesn’t seem to be himself.

“You look surprised to see me?”

Seijuro smirked for a moment, before his face fell back into its typical stoic composure. Kouki was sitting up in the bed of his room, wide eyed and mouthed. The red haired man closed the door loudly behind him and immediately began undressing, starting with his suit jacket and tie.

Kouki blinked back at him and reddened, stammering for words. “W-well…yeah…yes.”

Taking a few steps closer, Seijuro noticed some changes to the room. There was a pillow and a full comforter on the bed now- light green in color. There were some dirty plates stacked in the corner near his bed and a glass of water. A lamp in the corner gave the room a yellow lighting.

“And why is that?”

Now finished with taking off his dress shirt, he sat on the end of Kouki’s bed- to which Kouki reacted to by scooting back further away from him, his mouth twisting uncomfortably.

“N-nothing…” the boy responded, holding onto his feet with his hands and dodging his eyes around nervously. This prompted Seijuro to lean in, placing one hand on Kouki’s knee.

“You didn’t think I enjoyed you?” he asked, his voice clear but soft. Kouki gaped, leaning even further back- his heart beat speeding up rapidly. “Is that it?”

The brown haired boy just stared back at him, his mouth still twitching nervously but not making any sounds. His face was easy to read, however.

Seijuro chuckled. “I can tell by looking at you. I’m talented that way.” He paused, leaning in even closer and giving Kouki a light kiss on his forehead, and then reached for Kouki’s face holding it in front of his own. “So tell me why you thought that.”

Kouki shook, his eyes growing wider as they stared back into Seijuro’s intensely red colored eyes. He wanted to look away but he couldn’t- he just stared back at them almost mesmerized. They held no hint to any sort of emotion, and yet they were full and intense.

“Tell me.”

“Err,” he stumbled, his mousey brown hair starting to stick to the sweat forming on his brow. “W-well, you said…if you liked it you would say my name. And you didn’t…and it’s been w-weeks…”

In response, Seijuro dove into the other boy’s mouth, his tongue wasting no time, exploring the hot inside of Kouki’s mouth, and sliding his hands further up to curl fingers into his messy hair. Kouki moaned and tried to slid away, but eventually gave in and opened his mouth. Seijuro bit into his lip lightly, following it with a light flick of his tongue. He breathed against the wet mouth and then spoke against it, with a hint of excitement.

“I’ll say Kouki when  _you_ make me feel good. To be fair, last time I was too eager to really give you a chance. But this time I’ll give you plenty of opportunity, don’t worry.”

He followed his statement by pushing Kouki down and crawling under the covers with him, his body hovering over the other boy. He leaned down and aggressively took hold of the side of Kouki’s throat with his teeth- biting down with force and eliciting a gasp from the victim.

It was painful, but sent sparkling sensations down Kouki’s body, which only increased as Seijuro continued to suck and bite up and down his neck. He twisted and shook with each lap of the man’s tongue, struggling to maintain steady breathing.

“Ack-ah!”

“Lift your arms up,” Seijuro ordered, and then quickly slid Kouki’s grey t-shirt up and off his body, revealing the flushed skin underneath. Before Kouki could bring down his arms again, Seijuro grabbed onto his wrists and held them up above his head while he mouth latched onto his already pert right nipple. He bit and pulled at the stub, which made Kouki’s stomach lurch and arousal peak up deep in his body.

“A-aah! Hah!”

“Have you been eating enough?” Seijuro asked casually before continuing.

“Ha..he-y-yes…”

Once satisfied with his treatment of the right, Seijuro turned his attention to the left nipple, knawing against it even more ferociously. Kouki arched up, trembling and sweaty.

“Keep your hands up,” Seijuro whispered wetly, before letting go and sliding his hands dreadfully slow all the way down his arms and chest, become light in touch as they made their way closer and closer the waist of his sweat pants. Kouki obeyed, clasping his hands together above his head and squeezing his eyes shut, his mouth open and panting, helpless against the sensations Seijuro’s mouth was iliciting.

“Have you been with anyone else?”

“N…nono…no”

The tongue liked up the middle of his chest and then placed sloppy kisses down his middle, tickling the skin around his belly button. Once he’d reached the soft skin above Kouki’s crotch, he bit down again, sucking with the obvious intention of marking.

“Hng-Nah!”

The noise Kouki made was lewd and needy- which was enough to make Seijuro growl against his skin and kiss harder, leaving a clump of spotty bruises that stung and ached pleasurably.

He suddenly leaned back and took a long, calm breath, stretching his arms. Kouki laid underneath, staring up helpless and still shaking in pleasure. Seijuro’s face was still completely composed, though he was sweating and his breathing worked up. “If you keep reacting that way, I’ll get carried away.”

Seijuro pushed the comforter off of them both, discarding it to the floor. He then propped up on his knees and began to take off his belt, slowly and casually.

“So let’s go ahead and teach you how to make me feel very good, all on your own.”

He discarded the belt, but merely pushed down his dress pants and boxers, revealing himself with no hint of shame. His cock was a fair size and curved upwards, with a soft pink head. He was already fully erect and pulsing- Kouki grimaced, dread pooling in his stomach.

“Come here,” Akashi told him, in almost a sweet voice- but the command was with the expression in eyes. Kouki shook, but obeyed, repositioning onto his knees and edging closer to Seijuro’s member. The smell was strong and warm- it sank in his stomach.

“You can start by licking it- please make sure to get it all and take your time.”

Kouki hesitated, but then forced himself to flick his tongue across Seijuro’s tip, and his cock reacted by perking up even further. Kouki trembled- but somehow continued, licking delicately in a circle around the smooth curve of his head, dipping his tongue under the fold. Seijuro clutched a hand tightly into Kouki’s hair, but didn’t force any motion allowing the boy to still move on his own. The sensation built monstrously slowly within him as Kouki’s tongue brushed ever so lightly up and down in brief flicks- like a child sucking on a lollipop. It was innocent and unaware, in some spot almost so light that it tickled and increased the pleasure significantly in a teasing sort of way. It caused him to tip his head back and close his eyes, focusing his mind on the feeling of Kouki’s mouth against his cock.

Kouki reached a shaky hand up to lightly hold onto Seijuro’s base, allowing him a more stable method of licking up and down. He sped up his pace, eager to move on to something less embarrassing.

“Slow back down,” Seijuro’s voice came out as a calm whisper. “And use your hands more.”

Not sure of what he meant, Kouki could only guess, feeling more and more uncomfortable with his actions. He took his free hand up and cupped Seijuro’s balls, which were hot and soft.

Seijuro moaned, and despite himself Kouki felt relieved.  _If he had to do this sort of thing, he should at least learn to be decent at it, right?_

“Good, good. Now take me in your mouth, as deep as you can.”

Leaning back, Kouki looked at Seijuro’s member nervously, gulping. “I-..uh..”

The hand in his hair tightened and nudged him forward, forcing his lips to make contact. The brown haired boy gave in, opening for the fully erect cock and pushing forward, feeling it slide through his mouth and dangerously close to his teeth. He struggled to breathe through his nose, but managed to continue forward until he’d nearly taken it all in his mouth- it was uncomfortable and he already felt his throat contracting, threatening to gag in rejection.

“Deeper.”

Kouki moaned, the vibrations of his voice tickling down Seijuro’s cock and causing sharp pleasure deep within him. When Kouki hesitated, Seijuro used his hand to push the head forward until his head rubbed the slick inside of the boy’s throat and caused him to gag and gasp around him. Kouki’s nose was now smushed against his body, buried in his well-groomed, vibrant pubic hair.

“Open wider. It’s okay if you gag a little.”

Obeying, Kouki widened his mouth, allowing Seijuro to push into him even deeper, causing his throat to gag several times again. Kouki panicked, clutching onto Seijuro’s thighs, lacking in breath. In the brief moments Seijuro would pull back a bit, Kouki sucked in air through his nose, but it wasn’t enough. He could feel himself growing desperate, and he moaned between gags helplessly.

“Your throat feels so great,” Seijuro whispered huskily. “Now do it yourself. Find your own pace.”

He loosened his grasp in Kouki’s hair, and the boy immediately moved off his cock, coughing and gasping in hair. Tears had formed in his eyes, and slobber dripped from his mouth- Seijuro took in the sight and hummed at him, urging him to continue.

Kouki looked down dejectedly, but did continue- taking him whole into his mouth once more and clenching around it with his lips. He moved up and down sloppily, using one hand to hold it steady at the base again while his other hand bravely returned to gently massage Seijuro’s sack.

“Mmm, that’s a good start, keep going…”

The pleasure danced within Seijuro as Kouki worked himself up to a softer pace, releasing involuntary, lewd noises from around his member, which was feeling fantastic from the slow, wet motion of the boy’s mouth. Eventually Kouki worked himself up to really getting Seijuro far into his mouth at a fast pace, his nose repeatedly hitting against the man’s stomach, the head of the cock bumping again and again on the back of his throat.

“Very good. Now faster.”

The pace quickened even more, though Kouki was struggling and making all kinds of noises, his hands becoming more clumsy around Seijuro’s balls and base, though the red-haired man enjoyed the essence of innocence in Kouki’s inexperience and it brought his climax even closer.

“Kouki…” Seijuro eventually moaned, and the boy’s heart jumped in his chest. He continued with earnest.

Up and down for what felt like ages, Kouki worked on Seijuro’s cock, letting it hit against every part of his mouth. Seijuro buckled a bit and grunted, as his peak worked up and up and then spurted forwards through his stomach and out his cock.

Kouki came off, startled and then squeaked as the warm liquid squirted out onto his face relentlessly.

The boy crawled away immediately, lifting his arms to hide his face and panting. Seijuro sighed, pulling his pants back up and then making his way over to Kouki, forcing his arms away.

“Come on, let me see your cute face.”

Kouki blushed profusely and gave him a frightened look, obviously growing in shame every second Seijuro spent observing him quietly. Cum, tears and drool all dripping and his eyes wide and uncertain- in every way he looked a mess.

“Cute, so cute,” the man mused, dipping a finger through his own cum and then forcing it into Kouki’s mouth- to which Kouki flinched and looked disgusted.

“Now, now. Give me a good, sloppy smile.”

And Kouki did, if only for a brief moment before he was overcome with embarrassment and his face reverted back to it’s shaking grimace. Seijuro chuckled and reached a hand down, cupping Kouki’s crotch.

For a moment, Kouki thought he saw Seijuro’s face fall- as if for a second he was disappointed.

“You’re not very turned on at all, are you Kouki?” the man paused, obviously thinking things through in his head. “Well if I can’t turn you on, then you’ll have to do it yourself.”

“Eh?” Kouki croaked, his throat dry. “W-what?”

“Give me a show. Show me how you masturbate.”

“Wha-!”

“Shh, hurry up. Stand up, takes your pants off and jerk yourself off. Now, please.”

(***)

Takeuchi looked nervous- which made Akashi very suspicious. He was already feeling very ill, especially with how little action he was getting these days. He smacked down some money on the counter and grinned widely at the fat man, his eyes sparkling.

“Had a bad day, Takeuchi?”

The man averted his eyes, surprised and sweating. “Ah-no, I just didn’t expect you today, Mr. Akashi. You were just here earlier this week, after all…”

“Ah,” Akashi frowned, “Well  _some_ people take their responsibilities much too seriously.  _I_ on the other hand, no better than to ignore my needs.”

Takeuchi gave him a confused look and twiddled his thumbs. “Well, actually…Kouki’s not been feeling well so I don’t know…if today is a good day. Though I could always set you up with one of the others. They are all girls, but it can be good to switch things up…”

Akashi grimaced and stepped closer, sweeping a leg out and slamming it at just the right angle into Takeuchi’s ankle, causing him to stumble over into a loud heap.

“Ah-!”

“I don’t have time for that, I’m sure he’s fine. I’ll have what I want either way.”

Akashi looked down at Takeuchi- his eyes filled with annoyance and glowing back at him from above. Takeuchi flinched- having never seen that kind of expression from the man before.

Before he could protest anymore, Akashi threw down some money and made his way toward Kouki’s door, slamming it open without hesitation.

The lamp was turned off, but the daylight was coming in from the small window. There was a form wrapped up in the covers on the bed, turned away from the door. No movement was made, even as Akashi slammed the door shut and loudly cleared his throat.

“Hello?” Akashi said sarcastically, his voice low as he came closer. He could clearly see Kouki’s head turned away, staring blankly towards the opposite wall. Akashi sighed, unsatisfied, and then quickly reached down and pulled the blanket away from the boy, hoping to illicit some sort of response.

Kouki’s eyes widened as the blanket was ripped from him and his naked body was revealed underneath. He yelped in embarrassment and curled into a ball.

Akashi stood there shocked- examining the boy’s body with blazing eyes.

There were bruises all over- concentrated in ugly deep purples and blues around his wrists, hips and throat. Scratches were streaked down his back and his ass was pink and glistening with raw, healing skin. The beaten body trembled with fear, still refusing to look up at all.

“K-kouki..”

At the sound of his name, Kouki flinched and looked up- the look of pure relief on his face pathetic and helpless.

Akashi grimaced looking at him, anger boiling in his stomach. “That bastard lent you out to someone else, even after he asked to have you all to himself?”

Kouki only stared back, confused and startled by the look on the red-haired man’s face. He was used to seeing him with that never ceasing look- calm and pleasant. But now he was looming over him with wide, crazy looking eyes. The light hit the man’s face at a weird angle, illuminating one eye until it looked almost golden- intensifying the crazed look on his face. Kouki gulped.

“I can’t believe that,” Akashi mumbled, his fists clenching at his sides and he continued to notice more and more bruises on Kouki’s body. “And here I thought I’d be the first to do all the fun stuff. Even  _I’m_ pissed!” 

There was a long pause before Akashi lifted his hands and pushed his hair back, a scary smile forming on his face for a second. “I’m going to have to take care of this.”

He knocked on the door rapidly, and said in a loud voice. “No point in not opening it, I’ll get to you one way or another, you bastard.”

There was still a long pause, but eventually the door did open and Akashi disappeared through it. Not long after it was shut, Kouki flinched- the sound of screaming and almost incoherent apologizing- though muffled- coming from outside his door.

Kouki’s breathing hitched and he curled back into a ball, trying desperately to ignore them as the screams grew louder and louder.


	3. Bonus Scene: Kouki's Rape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kouki thinks that Seijuro Akashi is going to be the only customer visiting him from now on- until he gets a surprise from a violent dark haired visitor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t really like making up characters to put into my fanfics, so rather than making Furi’s rapist a random joe I made him Imayoshi. But I want to clarify that I don’t necessarily interpret Imayoshi’s character as a rapist- I just think his devious smile is sexy and would like to imagine him raping people. So boom: ImaFuri.
> 
> ALSO: This is *extremely* non-con but is also not necessary for understanding the rest of the story so feel free to skip it!

Kouki was extremely surprised to hear the door to his room opening.

He had been living there for quite a while now, but had only been visited twice- and by the same person. It had taken a while, but he’d worked up the courage to ask Takeuchi the last time he’d brought him an evening meal why he was hardly visited.

Takeuchi had laughed and then abruptly frowned, looking at him squarely. “Eager to work of your debt and get out of here?”

Kouki had shivered and looked away, mumbling in response, “W-well, yes…”

He’d been answered with a booming laugh and a rough pat on the head. “Listen, kid, it’s going to be a long time before you’ve earned me what I’m due. Your first customer asked to be exclusive, and he’s not the kind of person you say no too.”

Kouki had looked up, confused and with a dry throat. “Exclusive?”

“Yeah,  _exclusive._  Geez, you’re a dumb kid,” Takeuchi had sighed before continuing, “It means he wants to be the only one fucking you. But he’s a busy guy and only comes around about once a month.”

The brown haired boy had blushed and then stammered, panicked. “S-so what will I do the rest of the time?”

Takeuchi’s frown had significantly deepened. “Don’t look so upset, you little shit, it’s puts you in a great position.” After a pause, he’d continued, the hand that had been still propping the door open tapping it’s fingers against the metal impatiently. “Basically you get to sit around here and mooch off me- which is a goddamn waste of money. I didn’t think Mr. Akashi’d get so possessive- I wish I’d never even shown you to him.”

After a sinister chuckle, Takeuchi had glared down at him. “True, the demand among my clients for skinny little boys isn’t exactly high, but I could’ve made something out of it. That damned brat just knows that he has the power to do what he wants, and now he’s got me in this position. So  _yeah,_ you’re ass is going to be here  _for a long ass time._  Because I’m adding every damn penny of what it costs to keep you up to your debt.”

He had then leaned in closer to Kouki’s face, with gross looking expression. “And I’m adding in the cost for all the fucking food and accomadations that red-haired shit  _instisted_ you had as well.”

Shocked, Kouki had felt his heart speed up enormously. His words came out sloppy as he struggled to make sense of it all. “B-but doesn’t that mean I’m accumulating more debt t-than I’m making?”

 The cruel laugh Takeuchi had let out still haunted Kouki’s memory, as well as the last thing he’d said before he’d left, slamming the door behind him. “ _Exactly, genius._ So next time you see him, be good little slut and thank him properly- because he’s basically forced you into being his personal side fuck for as long as he pleases.”

Now, with that conversation still ringing in his head, Kouki felt his stomach twisting as his door was opening. Seijuro had come to see him just yesterday- so he hadn’t expected to see him again for a while. He wasn’t sure if he was relieved- since he desperately needed to earn the money- or extremely disappointed- since he’d let himself relax with the expectation that he wouldn’t have to do anything nasty or humiliating for a little while.

But when he saw that the man coming in wasn’t Seijuro at all, his stomach twisted even more. Previously he’d been somewhat prepared for this- since he came into the situation thinking he’d have to be used by several different people each week. But it was painfully obvious to himself now just how relieving it had felt to know that  _only Seijuro would be fucking him._

Not that he particularly liked the guy- or the idea of letting himself be fucked by another boy at all- but at least he was clean, relatively gentle and not bad to look at. That way Kouki wouldn’t be forced to count numbers or worry about each new client that could possibly have a range of diseases; that way, Kouki could’ve allowed himself to enjoy a certain amount of the comfort that comes from the expected- the predictable. He hated to admit it, but the prospect of being Seijuro’s ‘personal side fuck’ had actually been somewhat of a lucky break.

Now, however, he quickly realized that something had changed and he cursed himself inside his head for letting himself think otherwise.  _I’ve never been even that lucky._

With all this in mind, Kouki didn’t even bother moving from where he was sitting on his bed. He just stared up at the tall, dark haired stranger looming above him which a devious smile plastered on his face. He, like Seijuro, was of an indiscriminate age. His features seemed young, but the thin eyes that peered down at him from behind thickly rimmed glasses seemed much more mature.

Kouki shook, breaking eye contact. The atmosphere had suddenly turned dark- and he could do little else but focus in on the extremely bad feeling rising in his gut.

The other man’s voice came out slow and screeching- it rang in Kouki’s ears and his breathing hitched. “I’ve had to pay  _a lot_ of money to see you today, so I’m going to enjoy it as much as possible.”

The man then yanked Kouki up by the hair, forcing their mouths together. Kouki grimaced from the pain on his scalp, but kissed the man back. He wasn’t sure what else to do- Seijuro always told him what to do, so he hadn’t had to take the initiative yet? His fingers trembled at his sides, unsure of what to do.

The dark haired man busied himself with undressing Kouki- parting their mouths only long enough to fling the boy’s t-shirt off and slide down his boxers and sweat pants. Kouki whined into the man’s mouth, uncomfortable with being nude so suddenly- but decided to try and be braver about this than he had in the past.

He slowly lifted his hands to grab a hold of the man’s black t-shirt and slowly started to pull it up- which earned him a sinister sounding laugh. “I didn’t think you’d try and take initiative-Cute.”

His tone would’ve been cheerful, if his words didn’t each seem to carry some  _other_ meaning that Kouki couldn’t decipher. The man then stepped back and started undressing himself on his own, that same smile formed on his face.

“Very cute, but unfortunately not what I’m looking for,” he continued as he slowly undid the black leather belt of his jeans. Now shirtless, Kouki noticed just how in shape the man was- covered in muscles that gleamed firmly even in the dim light of Kouki’s room. Kouki watched the skin slide over them as the man moved. “I can have that kind of sex whenever I want.”

Kouki took a step back, unsure of exactly what that meant, but sure it couldn’t be anything  _good_. Before he could process much, however, the man lurched at him with impressive speed, and then slammed him down against the toilet in the corner. He had both of Kouki’s wrists in one hand, pinning them up against the wall. He stood over the toilet, forcing his lower body between the smaller boy’s until Kouki’s skinny legs were spread out on either side of him.

“Hng- w-wait!”

The man leaned down, curving his head so that his lips grazed Kouki’s ear. Black, shaggy strands of hair drooped around his face, and his body overtop of Kouki left him cast in a dark, intimating shadow.

“See,” he whispered, and from the tone of his voice Kouki could tell he was still smiling- perhaps even wider. “I don’t just want to fuck you- I want to humiliate you and watch you suffer. I want to show you what it feels like to  _really, truly_ want to die.”

He followed his words by biting into the boy’s neck- Kouki gasped, struggling to free his wrists and kicking the back of his heels into the man. He felt panicked and light-headed- all he could focus on was somehow breaking away.

The dark haired man gave a terrifying chuckle and then twisted Kouki’s wrists together and pushed them even tighter against the wall. His free hand was still clasping the belt he’d taken off, folded in half. He brought it up to the side of Kouki’s face and trailed in across the skin softly.

“No-plea-please!” Kouki wailed, tears already forming in the corners of his eyes and his body flinching with every inch the leather moved down his skin. The anticipation built with in him and made him want to scream- but the man just continued to slowly tease the skin of his face and neck with the leather and at terribly slow pace. He trailed it down and circled it around Kouki’s nipple- which hardened in response to the feel of rough leather.

It was then that he chose to do it- rearing back without warning and slapping the belt against the pink skin. Kouki yelped and flinched- the pain sharp and biting against his nipple.

But it didn’t let up- once the belt had come down once it kept assaulting him- lashing up and down his side and even on the soft skin below his belly button. With each strike, Kouki screamed and cried- the icy pain ripping through his skin and his entire body pulsing with adrenalin and fear. He squirmed and kicked but the man above him was much stronger and persistent- hitting him harder and harder the more he struggled.

Finally, Kouki managed to wriggle a hand free and he slammed it into the man’s shoulder- unable to consciously think through the decision. The second after he’d done it, the belt came swinging at his face and landed squarely on his left cheek- the skin rippling and tearing instantly. Though it was sharply concentrated in the skin of that area, he could feel the strike throughout his whole head, and the bruising pain seemed to seep all the way down his side, the lines previous strikes had made glowing with a hot sting.

There was a pause and neither of them moved until Kouki turned his head upwards- tears streaming and a red line of blood surfacing on his swollen cheek. Smiling eyes loomed back at him and Kouki prayed that somehow he would disappear.

_But I’ve never that lucky._

“Try to resist again, and I’ll strike that pretty face of yours,” the man mused, leaning up and letting go of Kouki’s other hand. The brown haired boy paused for a second and then just continued to sit on the toilet, legs spread and his body starting to bruise. His senses had finally caught up to him- even he escaped the man’s grasp, there wasn’t a handle on the door. There was no where he could go- there was nowhere to escape to.

“Good choice,” the man beamed at him, and then laid the belt down softly on the edge of the tub beside them. Kouki couldn’t even disguise his breath of relief- but wished he had when he saw the glimmer it elicited in the dark haired man’s eyes.

His hands started to unbutton his jeans and then pulled out his cock- which was sickeningly pale and slender- only half hard. “Now open up that little mouth of yours, <3”

Kouki grimaced but couldn’t bring himself to do anything but obey. The thought of having his mouth fucked again grossed him out- but the man didn’t bring his member any closer to his mouth.

No, what happened was much worse and came so quickly that Kouki could hardly contain his reaction. Hot liquid squirted onto his face and shot into his mouth, stinging greatly as it dripped into the cut on his face. He chocked and covered his mouth, the pungent smell making his insides churn.

The man had  _peed on him_. From his face and right down his chest- Kouki choked and spit, the taste of it infecting his mouth and throat and his eyes wide and dripping from the shock. The other man frowned and grabbed his hands away from his mouth, forcing Kouki to sit back up straight with his back arched against the toilet. “Don’t you  _dare_ spit out anything I put in your mouth.”

Kouki started to sob- the mixture of shame and fear overcoming him. “I-I’m sorry,” he uttered between sniffs, desperate to get this all over with as fast as he could. “I’m sorry!”

His apologies only earned him a swift knee up his stomach- which was so forceful his stomach lurched and sent everything upwards until Kouki was puking down his own chest. His body shook with disgust and embarrassment and he cried out again as he felt his body being lifted and thrown at the tub beside him.

The dark haired man walked up from behind and then grabbed at Kouki’s shoulders, forcing the top part of the boy’s body over the edge the tub, so that his palms were holding him up in the center and his knees were bent on the floor, forcing his ass up into the air.

He reached over and turned the water on, and the noise sounded painfully loud in Kouki’s ears.

“Imayoshi.”

Kouki flinched and made a small noise in response, the water slowly filling up in the tub- icy cold as it surrounded his palms.

“Say it.”

Kouki’s mouth gaped open, spit dripping out his mouth in long strings and tears persistently rolling off his cheeks as he fixated his eyes on the porcelain beneath him.

There was no way he could say that bastard’s name- it made him sick just thinking of how it would sound coming out of his mouth. His body was covered in piss and his own puke- could it even get any worse. He ground his teeth together suddenly and grunted in defiance.

He wouldn’t say it.

Imayoshi seemed hardly surprised- he merely smirked from above and then grabbed the belt that had been placed on the ridge of the tub. He held it with both hands and then pushed the folded leather up before pulling it together quickly, causing a loud, snapping noise that rung through Kouki’s naked body.

“That’s okay, it’s better if I force it from you anyways.”

With that, he swung the belt against Kouki’s bare ass as hard as he could- the skin bounced and broke beneath the contact. Kouki screamed and leaned forward, his ass searing with the pain. Another lashing came from the other side, and Kouki wiggled in pain.

_Whap! Whap! Whap!_

Each hit seared the skin until it was raw and shining red, and Kouki was shakin violently in pain. The water had risen even more now and was climbing up to his elbows- the contrast of its cold lapping against his skin with the burning pain of his beating enough to drive Kouki insane.

_Whap! Whap! Whap!_

The swings lurched his body wards, banging his hips hard into the side of the tub. Kouki’s head tilted back and grimaced- trying his best to take the pain in stride but as the spanking got faster and faster he was sure he was going to break apart.

His heart thumped so wildly inside him that Kouki worried his blood might shoot out his ears and eyes- his backside boiling with sharp, acute pain.

The beating didn’t let up. Imayoshi kept it coming with stroke after stroke- his ass prickled underneath the leather like a thousand needles had driven in at once.

“If you want it to stop, just say it. Imayoshi.”

Kouki bit on his own tongue until it bled in his mouth, forcing his attention on the feeling of the cool water, which had now completely filled the tub and was pouring over the sides.

Then it happened- the belt swung lower and between his legs- catching the tender skin of his penis and balls.

The pain physically shook through Kouki and he screamed out louder than ever before, buckling over with the piercing pound of his blood rushing to his lower parts. He dry heaved, his stomach desperately trying to hurl anything left over from within it. The belt came up again- relentless. It felt like a knife slicing through him- the pain seared through his entire body and then concentrated deep in his stomach as if his organs were being squeezed all at once.

He could take it- each second between a possible third strike feeling like a century. Kouki struggled to lift his head up above the water and then groaned in the most pitiful voice:

“Imma…Imayoshii..!”

“Mmm, there we go. Again.”

The next one came out in a sob- broken and whiney. It called out like it was begging for this all to stop. “Ima-yoshi!”

Finally, Kouki heard the clink of the belt against the floor and he breathed out in relief- until he felt a hand curl into his thin locks of hair and pull his neck back, forcing his back to arch. The other hand went between his ass cheeks, the skin stinging and raw as fingers spread his cheeks apart. He felt something hard poke teasingly against his entrance.

Kouki gasped and then braced himself- but he couldn’t have ever been prepared for what it felt like when Imayoshi started to force himself inside- Kouki’s ass completely unprepared and fighting against the stretch. The pink skin enveloped Imayoshi, but the man took his time sliding in- slowly but surely edging his cock deeper and deeper until it was buried completely.

The boy was trembling and gasping, noises leaving his wet mouth in breathy intervals. It felt like he was being pried open- his ass cheeks stinging and the muscles around his hole convulsing in rejection of the large object inside. It ached with each beat of his heart.

Imayoshi then decided to curl both hands into Kouki’s hair and then push the boy’s head down under the water. The faucet was still running, and water had seeped all over the floor. Kouki gasped and took in water through his nose and mouth, his throat burning and struggling against the lack of oxygen.  He started to reach with his hands to fight of the other man’s, but suddenly became afraid and decided to just curl them tightly against the bottom of the tub as he choked and sobbed under the water.

The dark haired man then started to pull back out- his speed still excruciatingly slow. When all but the head of his cock was out, he lifted the boy’s head back up out of the water. Kouki gasped and spewed water, desperate for air. He only breathed in for a second before his face was slammed back down and Imayoshi’s cock surged back within him.

Kouki’s senses overloaded- his ass was suddenly being pounded into so violently he could hear the slap of skin clearly underneath the water. His lungs burned and ached as the bubbles left his mouth. He jerked around, his head becoming lighter and lighter. His ears burned and the noises started to muffle- his body felt like it was lifting up entirely.

But before he lost consciousness, his head was lifted up  again and oxygen seeped back into his system, causing Kouki’s head to split with pain. He then became aware once more of the searing of his ass as it was pounded into without remorse.

He could feel the pubic hair scratching against his ass with each thrust, the cock slamming straight through him. He felt like it was growing longer and longer inside of him- he gasped and then went face first back into the water.

This went on for what Kouki felt like was hours- him almost losing consciousness and then being allowed up from the water- all the while his hole being spread and violating with vicious, deep strokes from Imayoshi. Finally, Kouki felt himself being lifted up completely and then thrown onto his bed carelessly. Where his entrance had finally been excited, it was left gaping open. Kouki gagged at the sight of his and quickly hid his face in the pillow as Imayoshi climbed over top him.

“Move those hands.”

Shivering, the boy obeyed and then sucked in air sharply. Imayoshi was positioning his crotch over Kouki’s face. He reached back and spread his ass, sinking it dangerously close to Kouki’s mouth. The brown haired boy shook his head to the side in disgust.

“Lick it.”

Right as Kouki was about to protest, he felt a mouth dig into the skin close to the base of his own member, and he shivered with the thoughts of what  _worse things he could bite._ So he closed his eyes and obeyed- reaching his tongue up to circle around the folded skin of Imayoshi’s asshole.

The man gave out a low, pleasurable groan and continued bite and suck on every inch of the skin near Kouki’s manhood.

Hesitant, Kouki continued to lap at the hole above him, prodding against it with his saliva.

_This is the worst. It keeps getting worse._

Imayoshi sighed into Kouki’s crotch, the feeling of the boy’s tongue, hot and soft, against him hitting the spot. He pushed back, until the tongue made its way inside. Kouki moaned, but kept going. His eyes were squeezed shut as tight as they could be- tears trickling out the sides delicately. His entire body ached with some variation of pain- it throbbed with each movement he made. He could feel his penis yearning to become erect with the light kissing and sucking Imayoshi was giving him- but the pain overwhelmed the pleasure and left it twitching and half-hard. It hurt even more, twisting the insides of his balls.

“Hng!” Imayoshi let out, smiling happily as his ass was explored by Kouki’s reluctant tongue. He could feel his climax building and building within him- perking through his lower half curiously. He grunted and lifted himself off, wanting to finish in a different way.

Relieved, Kouki panted at the air, trying to erase the memory of Imayoshi’s taste as quickly as he could. The taller man stood up from the bed and then moved Kouki around, positioning him on his back so that his ass was slid up against the edge and his legs were pushed up into the air.

He then leaned forward, bending Kouki in half. “Grab onto your legs.”

With shaky hands, Kouki obliged- so far gone that he hardly even felt like the same person. He was hardly flexible enough to it- but managed to hook his arms around his knees, his ask completely stretched.

Imayoshi didn’t hesitate to dive into it- his cock going in much easier and at a different angle- which surprised Kouki and made him squeak out. He was thrusted into again with the same speed and force as earlier- the boy had to hold onto his legs as tightly as possible to prevent them from swinging out as he was driven into. Even after all this time of being ferociously fucked it still hurt within him- the dryness sickly apparent as Imayoshi’s dick pulled out jerkily.

“A—ahh!”

“Shoichi. This time say Shoichi.”

Kouki was in no position to even attempt to resist- especially as he felt Imayoshi’s cock arrow in at just the right angle and crash against prostate. He gasped and moaned out, “S-shoichi! Shoichi!”

Then their mouths crashed together once more, the bigger man exploring desperately every inch of Kouki’s dirty mouth. It suddenly felt grossly intimate- which caused a wave of sadness to crash over Kouki as he suddenly recalled every detail of what had happened so far.

Humiliated and used.

Kouki wanted to die.

He felt passion in the way he was being kissed- and an immense amount of pleasure from the other man as he gasped, opening his mouth wide against Kouki’s and then thrusting in one more time before he exploded inside. He came inside and then held their position, panting against him like they were lovers, and using his hands to gently caress up and down his sore body.

Kouki wanted to die.

Imayoshi, finally pulling out his now limp cock and allowing the load of cum to stream out onto the bed, looked Kouki straight in the eye and smiled. That evil smile he’d sported for the entire time. One finger came up to wipe a stray tear from Kouki’s face and lips grazed his forehead gently.

“Oh that was wonderful. Thank you so much.”

Kouki wanted to die.

After laying like that for a while, the man popped up suddenly and rushed to the faucet, finally turning it off. “Oh! Silly me, leaving the water running. Good thing there’s a drain in your floor.”

He spoke casually as he gathered his belt and shirt, ringing out the water from the black fabric that had been soaked on the floor. “And my clothes got all wet, too!”

Kouki just laid there and stared back at him, unable to process it all and still terrified.

Finally, Imayoshi knocked on the metal door and waited for someone to come let him out. He turned his head to give Kouki one last up and down, and then smirked jovially.

“I’ll come back to see you again, that’s for sure.”

Kouki wanted to die.


	4. Akashi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kouki finally finds himself in a somewhat stable lifestyle for the first time in his life- though, the price of it is to become ‘Seijuro’s and only Seijuro’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In Dissociative Personality Disorder, the person develops ‘alters’ (or other personalities) usually from some sort of traumatic experience as a child that they tried to escape from by ‘dissociating’ (creating an alternate personality so that they don’t have to face what happened to them, etc.) Typically, the ‘alters’ are completely aware of the real person, but the person may not be aware of their alters at first. So when an alter takes over, the true person will have no memory of what occurred during that time. In this story, there is “Seijuro” (the actual person) and his alter who refers to himself as “Akashi.”

The water poured over them from the faucet, hot and steaming. The blanket that had been covering Kouki’s body had been abandoned on the bathroom floor, but Akashi himself was still fully dressed- his dress shirt clinging wetly around the muscles of his abdomen as the shower drenched the two head to toe.

Kouki was pinned against one side of the shower, and Akashi was looming over him- ravishing the other’s mouth hungrily while his hands danced across bruised skin a little too roughly. He pushed his tongue deep into the other’s mouth, but he wasn’t getting much of a reaction from the taller boy.

His hands flicked and pinched at Kouki’s nipples, eager to elicit some sort of response. The boy flinched and let air out slowly from this mouth- Akashi grinned and then dove his mouth into the boy’s neck.

“W-wait…can we..jus- it hurts..” Kouki whispered softly, his words almost drowned out by the sound of the shower beating around them.

“I just saved you,” Akashi hissed against the tender, bitten skin of Kouki’s neck. “You owe me- I don’t care if it hurts. Besides, you look so hot covered in bruises…”

The red haired man then pushed Kouki even harder up against the wall, reaching one hand down to grab onto Kouki’s cock- grunting with displeasure at how flaccid it was.

Stupid little shit- if he’s going to keep you around, you need to learn how to enjoy this.

He starting pumping Kouki viciously, moving the skin beneath his tight grasp all the way up and down over and over until the boy was squirming, his expression twisted together.

“W-wait…it hurts!” He cried. Kouki’s body was not ready for any of this yet- it ached and stung- even as his erection built he could feel stinging bits of pain rushing through his balls. The hand continued to jack him off, relentlessly and Kouki choked, the sensation of having water drip down his bringing back horrible memories.

He shook, and wailed in a cracked voice: “Sei-Seijuro!”

Suddenly, Seijuro stumbled back from him. The crazed expression and smile were gone- even his stance seemed different- more subtle and reserved. His eyes widened and looked down at himself- soaked and yet fully clothed.

What?

Seijuro stepped out of the shower quickly and rushed to the sink, clenching his fists onto the edge and staring at his reflection, a slight hint of panic furrowing his brows.

What happened? How did I get here?

Looking around the small bathroom, he recognized the familiar contents- this was his apartment on the East side of town. He didn’t stay there often- just about twice a week when his work on this side of town went too late to make catching a taxi home worth it.

My apartment…Kouki in the shower…

Seijuro’s stomach flipped- his awareness of Kouki’s presence taking over. He stepped back, forcing himself to breath steadily and then spoke in a calm voice.

“Go ahead and come out of the shower. I need to talk to you.”

Kouki relaxed at the sound of Seijuro’s voice- his tone had taken on its normal nature. He wasn’t sure exactly what had been going on so far today, but it had been terribly obvious that Seijuro wasn’t himself.

From the moment he’d seen Kouki’s body, and his eyes lit up with rage, to when he was dragging Kouki out of his room telling him that he was taking him away- Seijuro’s actions and movements had seemed foreign and out of touch. The way he had pushed Kouki straight to the bathroom and into the shower once they’d entered the apartment- the way he’d followed in after him, hungry and panting. It seemed like an entirely different person.

He stepped out of the shower slowly, covering his lower area with his hands.

Seijuro let out an audible, though quiet, gasp- his eyes taking in the pathetic sight of Kouki’s bruised body. He stepped forward and silently touched the brunette’s body, tracing circles as lightly as possible around each bruise, as if it was the first time he’d ever seen them.

For a second, Seijuro had panicked inside his own head- worried that he had caused the damage himself. However, he could tell from Kouki’s body language that he had not- and it made more logical sense to assume it’d been some other john.

I must have come to see Kouki, and then lost my temper. Did I black out from anger? That wouldn’t be like me…but seems like the most logical conclusion. But why did I go there in the first place? Isn’t it Friday? I should be home…

This wasn’t the first time this had happened to Seijuro. He’d missed a few days of work over the last couple months- days that he couldn’t recall at all. Hours of time that seemed to disappear- strange charges on his account balance that he couldn’t remember making. For the moment, however, Seijuro pushed his concern to the side. Right now he needed to deal with the present situation.

Seijuro paused from touching Kouki and then checked his own pockets- thankfully, his phone wasn’t on him. He looked up into Kouki’s face and gave a small, sweet smile.

“I’m sorry, Kouki. I seem to have blacked out a bit,” He started, reaching a hand up and caressing the side of the boy’s face- who shivered and blushed, looking away from his gaze. “I’m assuming that I realized you’d been hurt by another john, and then took you with me. Nod if I’m correct.”

Kouki nodded, stepping back a bit. So he was blacked out with anger? That’s why he acted weird?

Seijuro sighed, long and annoyed. “I’d told him that I wanted you to myself.”

“I know… he told me…” Kouki whispered- talking about it making it impossible not to remember what had happened to him- he grimaced at the thought of it all. Everything had just happened so quickly- literally just seconds ago, Seijuro had been about to assault him himself. Kouki shivered and bent to pick up the blanket and cover himself again.

“I have towels,” Seijuro offered casually, reaching behind him to open a cabinet and throw a soft, white towel Kouki’s way. The boy caught it and nodded, wrapping it around his body defensively. Seijuro grabbed himself a towel as well. “Let’s talk in the other room.”

The apartment was a nice size- one bedroom, one bathroom, a half kitchen and a sitting area. The contents were somewhat bland- all white or brown, with a few green plants placed here and there. It was fairly obvious that no one lived there daily- a small layer of dust covered some shelves and counters. The couch looked as if it’d never been sat on.

Kouki followed Seijuro out from the bathroom and took in the sight- it was much nicer than anyplace Kouki had ever been invited into to. He swallowed and stood awkwardly in the middle of the sitting space, feeling out of place.

“Sit on the couch.”

Kouki obeyed, but could feel nervousness creeping up from inside him. There was something he wanted to say, but he wasn’t sure he could muster up the guts.

Seijuro glanced over at him, but stayed silent as he stripped off his wet clothes and laid them in a pile on the wooden floor. The two remained there in an awkward and long silence as Seijuro continued to dry himself off casually and Kouki fidgeted on the couch, his thoughts running marathons through his head.

“I…I…” Kouki started when Seijuro had wrapped himself in the towel and taken a seat in the arm chair across from him. “I..want to..s-say-“

“You want to thank me, right?” Seijuro cooed, leaning his head in one hand, his elbow propped against the arm of his chair.

Kouki’s stomach sank and he stumbled for words- no that hadn’t been what he’d wanted to say at all, in fact it was quite the opposite. He froze- unsure of what to do- until Seijuro laughed and spoke again.

“Don’t worry, I can tell that’s not what you wanted to say.” His eyes looked him straight on, calm and analytical. “I’m perceptive enough to know that.”

The red haired man sat up straight again and brushed a hand through his locks. “You’re grateful to be out of that place, but you don’t want to be with me either, correct?”

Kouki paused, and then nodded meekly. It was true- while he knew logically that being with Seijuro was much better than being left at the whore house, it still wasn’t any sort of life he desired. As it was, Kouki wasn’t sure he desired life at all. He was running out of options, and he wasn’t sure he could handle any of them. It would have been better if I’d just never been alive at all. I should’ve died back then with my mother. If I was lucky, they would have shot me.

“Well, as of right now, you’re free.”

The words didn’t process at first, but when they did Kouki’s heart felt like it was melting inside of him. “Wha..?”

Seijuro stood up slowly, the towel around his waist hanging delicately over his lean naked body. He sauntered over to the kitchen to grab a plastic bag from one of the cabinets while talking:

“I learned at a very young age that forcing people into things isn’t the best way to control them. A much more effective method is to allow them a choice- so that they consciously decide to do what you want to them to on their own. That way, the regret they may feel later is one aimed at themselves. I don’t want to force you into staying with me, Kouki. I want you to choose to on your own.”

The boy flinched at the statement, lifting his knees up onto the couch and pulling his towel closer around him. “So…I have a choice?”

Seijuro nodded, picking up his wet clothes from the floor and placing them in the plastic bag. Without a hint of shame, he stripped from his towel and used it to cover the puddle of water on the floor. He turned to face Kouki, stark naked and smiled softly.

“Precisely. I’m giving you a choice. Choice One: You leave now. Walk out the door and I’ll never bother you again. If you want to go kill yourself or attempt to start a new life somewhere, just leave now.”

Kouki shivered at the bluntness of Seijuro’s words and asked anxiously, “And..choice two?”

“Choice Two: You promise to be mine. I’ll let you stay here, in this apartment. You’ll have a curfew of eight o’ clock each night. I’ll come visit you every Thursday and Sunday evening, and maybe some random times as a surprise. During the day, you can do as you please. Find a day job; lay around, whatever makes you happy. I could even arrange for a tutor, if you’d like to be educated. As long as you’re back by your curfew, you can live like a free person.” The man paused and then walked over, leaning a hand on the arm of the couch and bringing their faces close together. Kouki’s eyes went wide, but he didn’t scoot away.

In a soft, husky voice Seijuro continued: “But, understand that you’ll no longer be my prostitute. You’ll be mine completely- that means, you’re not obligated to just sexually please me. You’ll be obligated to please me in every way. Make me dinner, keep the apartment clean, smile when you see me, kiss me goodbye. And I’ll expect you to do this forever. No paying off debts, no serving your time. Forever, Kouki.”

He then leaned in, bringing their faces together softly. Kouki’s fingers twitched as Seijuro’s tongue lightly licked his lips and slipped into his mouth, exploring tenderly. The kiss was horribly romantic- nothing rushed or desperate within it. Just slow, hot and agonizing- as if Seijuro wanted to lay a blessing on each inch of Kouki’s mouth and tongue. The brunette trembled, sparks flying through his stomach.

Finally, Seijuro leaned back out, wiping the spit off his mouth and smiling with his vibrantly colored eyes. “I’m going to grab some clothes from the bedroom. When I come back out, you can tell me what you decide.”

Kouki watched him as he walked away, the pale skin of his ass sliding over the firm, sculpted muscles underneath as Seijuro’s body moved further away and then disappeared behind the bedroom door. Kouki closed his eyes and lay down on the couch, feeling the dull lumps of pain still present all over his body.

He didn’t have to think much. He’d already made his decision- as much as he hated to admit it; he was much too cowardly to try to start over again now. He’d go with the easier decision.

He’d become Seijuro’s.

(***)

For the first time in Kouki’s life, things became routine.

He got a part time job at a local grocery store, and walked there to work in the morning hours. Monday through Wednesday, he had a tutor come to see him in his apartment promptly at eight o’ clock- which Kouki expected was to further insure that he was making his curfew every night. His tutor, Makoto Hanamiya, wasn’t exactly kind (and kept a tough regimen) but was extremely intelligent- so much that it made Kouki all the more aware of his lack of education. But that only made him more dedicated- and he kept up with the studies fairly well, considering he’d dropped out of school in his middle school years.

Kouki was provided with a large allowance each month, and he didn’t have to worry about the rent or utilities for the apartment. He tried his best to only spend the money he’d earned himself through his part time job- mostly out of the little sliver of pride he still had left. He was learning to cook fairly well for himself, and honestly enjoyed keeping the place clean. There was a small part of him that felt sick about all of it- but the majority allowed himself to feel proud of the apartment. It felt like his own home, in a twisted sort of way.

Seijuro came to visit him every Thursday and Sunday night, without fail. Kouki would fix him dinner and then they’d eat together- sometimes making small talk, sometimes not. Then, Seijuro would fuck him.

Sometimes sweet and slowly, with extraordinary amounts of foreplay, and slow hard strokes in missionary style, so that they could kiss and breathe into each other’s gasps and moans. Sometimes it was ravenous- barely making it through dinner before Kouki would be leaped upon and stripped, showered in bites and kisses and then thrown onto his stomach and fucked from behind until he screamed and came all over the bed sheets. They had sex everywhere: Kouki propped up against the fridge, legs over Seijuro’s shoulders- in the shower, with Kouki turned around and desperately trying to grab hold of the shower wall and steady himself- on the floor beside the bed, after Seijuro had pounded so intensely that they slid up and off, tumbling into a sweaty heap on the floor where they laughed and continued- against the front door, bent over the coffee table, squeezed inside the small closet.

They had both lost count of how many times they’d come on each other- on chests, faces, hands, into open mouths or while already deep inside the throat. Sometimes Seijuro would start coming inside Kouki, and then pull out and lift it up, spilling a trail up the boy’s chest as it poured out from his ass as well. Sometimes Seijuro would slam it as hard as he could just before shooting, and it would pool hot and sticky within Kouki. Then he would just lay there, until he was completely flaccid but still inside, and the cum would seep out in large globs from around his member. Sometimes they cleaned up with towels or hand cloths- sometimes Kouki would be ask to clean it up himself, and, though rare, sometimes Seijuro would even clean it up himself, burrowing his tongue into Kouki’s worn ass until every drop was gone.

And, despite himself, Kouki became very accustomed to sex. He was still the more submissive of the two- and rarely took the lead in any shape or form- but it felt good. He became so familiar with the way Seijuro smelled- the way he would calmly issue orders before sealing them with a kiss- the way he’d strut around stark naked, unashamed and covered in well tone muscle. They even kept their name code- and Kouki would have been lying through his teeth if he said it didn’t give him some form of satisfaction every time he heard Akashi softly moan his name. Though he rarely called out Seijuro anymore, since it had all started to feel good and normal to him. He had, however, caught himself almost saying it just out of sheer pleasure- which was utterly embarrassing to the brunette every time he thought about it.

Seijuro kept some of his own clothes there, and he would wake up rather early the next morning, Kouki would fix him breakfast and he would leave. As he’d mentioned, every now and again he would get a surprise visit, but for the most part it was all scheduled. Kouki even allowed himself to start to feel complacent- he went about each day without any worries or surprises.

Kouki started to wonder if he had finally gotten lucky.

(***)

“Look at the material again, and then give me a somewhat intelligent answer, dumbass.”

Makoto’s words bit through Kouki, and he flinched before grabbing the text book in front of him and reading through the paragraph again.

His tutor sighed and leaned back against the couch, long dark hair framing a condescending and pale face. They were both sitting on the floor on either side of the coffee table, which had been covered in text books and study materials. Kouki rarely answered Makoto’s questions correctly- but mostly because the guy like the phrase them in confusing or misleading ways. He seemed to gain a significant amount of pleasure from making Kouki look like an imbosile. But it didn’t really bother Kouki that much- after all, Makoto was much smarter then he would ever even dream of being.

On top of that, Makoto worked for Seijuro, and was obviously aware about the arrangement. Kouki secretly feared that if he ever talked back, Makoto would bring that up- and it was something much too embarrassing for him to ever want to actually talk about with a third party.

So he continued trying to figure out exactly what Makoto wanted him to get from text without complaint. He felt eyes looking at him, and so he glanced back up, blushing when he saw the strange stare Makoto was giving him. “Wh-what is it?”

“You know, I get it,” Makoto mused, stretching his legs underneath the coffee table. “At first, I couldn’t see it, but now I do.”

“See…what?”

“Why Mr. Akashi likes fucking you.”

Kouki nearly dropped the text book in shock, scooting back instinctively and looking back at the other boy with a hot red face.

Makoto flashed an evil looking smile and moved to crawl towards him. “It’s exactly this- your pathetic little face right now. Wide eyed and helpless- it’s a good look for a fuck toy.”

A pale hand reached up to Kouki’s face and stroked it slowly. Kouki shivered at the sensation and attempting to scoot further away, but his back hit the front of the armchair behind him. “Stop, Makoto…”

The guy only frowned and furrowed his thick eyebrows, leaning in even closer and placing his second hand dangerously close to the crotch of Kouki’s sweat pants.

“Come on, I’ve been tutoring you for two months now, forced to look at this plain face of yours,” he chuckled and bit at the tip of Kouki’s nose. “I should get a reward too.”

Kouki breathed, unable to process the sudden come on. He turned his face to look away and whispered under his breath, “Sei..juro-“

“That little shit can go fuck himself!” Makoto snapped, grabbing onto Kouki’s jaw and forcing him to look him in the face again. “I’ve been working for his family for way too long. They’re all stuck up little shits who think they control the world. Besides, I have even better leverage.”

Kouki wasn’t sure what Makoto had meant by that, but he didn’t have much time to think about it before Makoto went in for the kiss, sucking sloppily at the brunette’s lips and inching his hand closer and closer to the lump growing in Kouki’s pants.

The boy reached up and pushed both hands against Makoto’s chest, trying to push him off, but Makoto pressed forward, pinning Kouki between him and the heavy armchair. His hands still struggled against the chest, and then he swiftly brought up one knee and pushed as hard as he could.

Makoto lifted off him, but seem completely unphased- before Kouki could stand up, he’d grabbed onto his wrists and pulled him back down and underneath him completely.

“Trust me, you’re going to want to be a good boy today, Kouki,” he cooed, licking up the side of the smaller boy’s face with a long, cold tongue.

“G-get off!”

“Oh? Then should I call a certain Shoichi Imayoshi to straighten you out a bit?”

Kouki froze- fear swelling up from inside him at lightning speed and then bursting throughout every limb- he couldn’t move an inch. He just laid there and looked up into Makoto’s dark, sparkling eyes and felt the old feeling of dread and panic creep from behind each beat of his heart.

Shoichi Imayoshi.

The very name was something Kouki had tried to erase completely from his mind- but upon hearing it, Kouki felt like he’d been thrown back to the state he’d been left that night weeks ago. Broken, terrified, and suicidal.

“That’s right, I know all about that,” Makoto whispered, his voice drenched in pleasure. “Mr. Akashi looked around for a long time trying to figure out who’d raped you. When he got the name, he sent several men to find him. Shoichi suffered one hell of a beating for that, you know. And now, he’s pissed as hell.”

Makoto trailed his tongue down Kouki’s neck, and dove one hand inside the boy’s boxers to wrap skinny fingers around his cock. “How do I know this? Because I happen to be a very good friend of Shoichi’s. We even went to school together for a bit. When he asked if I knew anything about Mr. Akashi and a certain boy named Kouki- I couldn’t believe my ears!”

He laughed against Kouki’s wet neck, and then lifted back up to look him squarely in the eye. “That’s right. Shoichi’s looking for you- wants to hit Mr. Akashi back, right where it hurts. I’m almost jealous! He’s going to show you one good time when he figures out where you are.”

Kouki just stared back, still unmoving. Tears formed up and spilled from his eyes, and his breathing was hitched, barely making it out his mouth and back in.

“Of course,” Makoto continued, licking Kouki’s mouth teasingly, “I could’ve told him where you were right then and there. But I didn’t. In fact, I gave him misinformation to stall his search. Ah! Aren’t I so nice!”

He then kissed him full mouthed again, his other hand starting to jack Kouki with a hard pace. “Bottom line is, Kouki darling,” he mused between wet kisses, “that I could call have Shoichi here within thirty minutes. But instead, I suggest you show me a good night.”

It was then that Kouki broke down- finally moving from his frozen state only to cry out in broken sobs. His body shook with his tears, and Makoto sat up quickly, a pissed look on his face.

“You could at least save the tears for when I’m fucking you, shitface.”

It was then that they heard keys in the front door.

Both boys were startled, and scrambled away from each other before Seijuro Akashi casually walked in the door. He was dressed more casually than usual, and there was an uncharacteristic skip in his step. He turned at looked at the both, his eyebrows twitching with anger and his eyes opened slightly too wide.

“I thought you didn’t come on Tuesdays,” Makoto squeaked out, adjusting his legs in a failed attempt to hide his boner. Kouki just stared at the ground, tears streaming down his face and his body still trembling.

“I thought you were smart enough to know that disobeying me is a big mistake, Makoto,” Akashi growled, a smile spreading over his face.

Makoto flinched, looking away stubbornly. He knew that trying to lie to Akashi was pointless- the man could always tell. Besides, Akashi was scarily perceptive- all it took was one look at the two of them for him to know. To make matters worse, he seemed to already be in a weird mood- he’d never seen that vibrant of an expression on Akashi’s face ever before. Makoto bit the inside of his lip and mumbled, “Well I didn’t think you’d be here.”

“Well isn’t Seijuro one lucky bastard, because I decided to come surprise our dear little Kouki today,” Akashi replied, walking over to the toy guys and lacing fingers into the brown hair atop Kouki’s head.

Kouki flinched, surprised by the action- he, too, could tell something was off about Seijuro. He was acting like he had back that one day- it was scary. 

“But don’t worry, Makoto, I’ll forgive you. I understand why you’d be tempted- Kouki’s been well trained into a proper slut. He even cooks and cleans!” Akashi said softly, pulling the hair backwards until Kouki’s head was leaning back awkwardly. Kouki winced, and then gagged as Akashi dipped the fingers of his free hand into his mouth.

“In fact, I’m glad that I have employees with good taste.” The fingers spread and searched inside Kouki’s throat, and the boy moaned against them as drool pooled out from his mouth. Why is Seijuro acting like this again? Does he always get this way when he’s angry? Kouki clenched his eyes shut, mortified.

As he fucked Kouki’s mouth with his fingers, Akashi leaned down and planted a kiss on the boy’s forehead before looking back over at Makoto, who was sitting awkwardly away from them. “Here’s your choice, Makoto. Either you leave know and I fire you and do everything I can to make you miserable- or you stay put and watch me make Kouki mine.”

Makoto gave him a disdainful smirk, but stayed sitting. After a few seconds, Akashi chuckled.

“Smart choice.”

When he finally took his hands out of Kouki’s mouth, Kouki gasped and reached forward, holding on to Akashi’s saliva covered fingers. “Wa-wait, Seijuro-“

But Akashi cut him off, pushing him onto his stomach and pinning his face to the carpet.

“Shhh, shh, I’m trying to teach someone a lesson here, so be good and quiet.”

Kouki panicked, still mumbling against the floor but gave up when it elicited a hard slap against his ass. It made him feel sick- Seijuro never behaved that way with him. It felt foreign- like the way it felt when Shoichi or Makoto had touched him.

Kouki hated it- and even worse he had something important to say. He needed to warn Seijuro that Shoichi was looking for him- but instead he remained quiet, afraid to anger this side of Seijuro any further.

Akashi positioned Kouki onto his knees, and pulled his sweat pants and boxers down just far enough to reveal his ass and cock. He placed one on the back on Kouki’s neck, ensuring that his face stayed smashed against the floor while the other caressed his backside and teasingly poked at his member. Kouki’s stomach muscles contracted and burned with the pleasure of it- his body disobeying his mind.

Akashi grabbed ahold of Kouki’s growing erection and started to pump him slowly, applying intense amounts of pressure as the skin slipped up and down. Kouki gasped at the sensation and wiggled, his back arching despite himself.

“See? See how much Kouki wants me?” Akashi chuckled, before leaning forward and biting on the lobe of Kouki’s ear. Makoto shifted, frowning as he watched Kouki twitch underneath the redheaded man, ass perked and eager- though his face looked devastated, all smushed against the ground. The hand around his neck slid back along his spine and then grabbed tightly onto his hip, digging nails into the sensitive skin. Kouki could feel an orgasm coming, burning in the pit of his stomach. Akashi sped up, moving his hand quicker and quicker until Kouki was loudly moaning and his toes curling behind him.

He came, shooting out all over Akashi’s hand, which elicited a short moan from the man. He lifted his hand up, admiring the white sticky liquid dripping down his fingers. Wasting no time, he rubbed that very hand against Kouki’s opening, using the boys own cum as lubricant as he pride his ass open.

As he was scissored, Kouki gasped- still feeling the after shakes of his climax. The fingers spread and closed within him, slipping in further and further with every push. Kouki’s ass welcomed them, clenching again and again as they moved back and forth within him.

The boy swallowed, and moved his hands to cover his face. He couldn’t believe he was being teased like this in front of someone else- it wasn’t something he would’ve ever guessed Seijuro would want to do. But Kouki was starting to wonder if the man finger fucking his ass was Seijuro at all?

Lost in thought, Kouki was shocked when he felt Akashi’s cock line up and dive into him, arrowing upwards in one divesting jerk. He gasped, his head leaning up as his body was pushed forward, closer to Makoto. “Ah—ah!”

Akashi growled with pleasure from behind him, and grabbed onto both hips in order to gain better leverage as he fucked Kouki’s opening, with pounding, ravenous stoke. The skin clashed together, the slapping sound filling the entire apartment.

With each thrust, Kouki sighed and moaned, helpless but to feel the pleasure of it as it sunk deeper and deeper within him.

“Ah…Wa-…wah! Ah! Hng!”

The speed picked up even more, and Kouki felt a hand grab into his hair and force his face upwards, until it was tilted right up at Makoto’s.

The dark haired boy was staring back at him, wide eyed and lustful. It was obvious that it was taking every bit of will power he had to sit back and just watch- his erection full and twitching underneath his pants.

Kouki started to cry, utterly mortified by being watched. The hand pulled even tighter and his ass was fucked even faster and harder, until Kouki couldn’t help but cry out in lustful wails.

“Ahhhh! Hah..hahh..Ah! Ac-Ah!”

“See this? Look at his face, Makoto- it’s the face he makes for me when I’m fucking his ass. Those are the noises he makes for me. Those are the tears he cries for me. Remember them,” Akashi whispered, his voice low and husky as he put most of his energy into fucking Kouki as roughly as he could, “because you’ll never see them again.”

Kouki’s own erection had grown once more, and was about ready to burst for a second time. He struggled to keep it in as the pleasure of the stretch ached through his stomach and caused the muscles of his legs to clench and tense. His cock flung forward with each stroke, desperate for friction.

When Akashi finally sighed and blew his load, filling up Kouki’s opening so deep that Kouki felt it would come dripping out of his mouth- the brunette came himself, sending a second pile of cum squirting out onto the floor.

As Akashi finally loosed his grip and let Kouki’s head down, he caught sight of a stain growing on Makoto’s pants- the boy had cum too- just from watching.

Kouki curled into a ball as Akashi stood up from over him, and covered his face with his hands. While the smell and the feeling had been mostly the same, there had been something markedly off about the sex. Kouki could no longer shake the bad feeling as he came off of his pleasure high. That was not sex with the Seijuro he was used too- it was like some sort of hybrid of the Seijuro he was familiar with and something completely foreign entirely.

Are there…two Seijuro’s?


	5. Seijuro of a Different Meaning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seijuro’s not going to let anything get in between him and Kouki. Not Makoto, not Shoichi and especially not Kouki’s pretty new tutor.

“Kouki?”

The brown haired boy looked up from the stove, where he was frying some eggs.

Seijuro was standing in the doorway of the bedroom, a somewhat puzzled look on his face. Kouki swallowed, relieved- he could tell Seijuro was back to his normal self by his body language- the way he put the majority of his weight on one leg, and let his arms hang casually by his sides. The red haired man made even his sleepy eyes and bed head look sophisticated- possibly regal.

“Uh- Good morning!” Kouki greeted him, but then hurriedly looked back at the pan, busying himself with cooking. Typically, Seijuro would insist that he give him a good morning kiss- but this morning Seijuro was too confused to insist on anything just yet.

“Forgive me, Kouki, but I seem to have had another lapse in memory.” Seijuro walked over to the counter and leaned his front against it, peering over at Kouki with a blank expression. He was worried, but he didn’t want to show it.

What worried him was not the creepy sensation of waking up somewhere and not remembering how he’d gotten there, so much as it was the fact that  _he’d gotten used to the feeling of waking up somewhere and not remembering how he’d gotten there._ It’d been causing him all sorts of problems, and was certainly getting worse with time. There was so little in Seijuro’s life that he couldn’t predict- but this was one glaring issue that he had no idea how to deal with, so instead he’d been not dealing with it at all.

He shook away the unfamiliar, uncomfortable feeling of  _not being in control_  and spoke once more, in a soothing tone. “Please tell me what happened yesterday.”

Kouki slid the eggs from the sizzling pan onto a plate, next to already prepared sausage and brought it over to the counter, hesitating before he responded.

“You don’t remember anything?”

“No, so please tell me.”

Kouki backed away, twiddling his hands together, until his back rested against the cabinets across from the counter where Seijuro stood, now salting his breakfast. “You came as a surprise last night…”

“And? I can tell something happened, just tell me.”

“M-makoto…”

“Makoto, your tutor? What about him?”

“He’d been…um, like, well…when you came in?”

Luckily for Kouki, Seijuro could decipher what he meant easily- though it did slightly frustrate him that Kouki wouldn’t just say it like a normal person. “So you made a move on you and I walked in?”

“Yes!”

Seijuro swallowed a large bite of sausage and tapped his fingers against the counter, annoyed. “Well that wasn’t completely unexpected- he has a masochistic habit of pissing people off.” His brows lifted in mock relief. “So I must have blacked out from anger again?”

Kouki wanted to argue- say that it was something  _more_ than that, but for some reason couldn’t bring himself to saying it. Besides- there was an issue more pressing to address.

“There’s something more?” Seijuro asked, eyeing the boy curiously. Kouki shivered- no matter how many times it happened, the fact that Seijuro seemed to be able to read his mind never got any easier to handle.

“Makoto said…” Kouki paused, reluctant to say the name of  _that person_ out loud. The last time he’d said it…well he didn’t want to think about that. “That…the person from before is looking for me. Makoto said he might tell him where I am, and-“

Seijuro stood up abruptly, looking straight into Kouki’s eyes. There was anger in his expression- but it was light and perfectly controlled. “Shoichi Imayoshi?”

Kouki couldn’t even nod- he just shivered at the name and felt his stomach churn. Before he could attempt to compose himself, Seijuro had walked over and wrapped his hands around his face tenderly.

“Are you afraid, Kouki?”

Kouki looked back at him, his eyes becoming wet as he breathed out a small, “Yes.”

“Don’t be.” Seijuro ordered, bringing their faces dangerously close together, and pressing his body forward into Kouki’s. “Don’t be afraid of anything. I’ve officially claimed you- Shoichi won’t ever see your face again.”

Despite himself, Kouki trembled at the sound of his name again, and Seijuro held onto him even tighter, closer. His voice came out in a whisper, but held immense power in its conviction:

“The only name you should tremble at is  _mine._ ”

He closed the gap then, wrapping around Kouki’s lips with his own, moving slow but with purpose. His tongue flicked across lips and teeth, swirling around the boy’s tongue and melted them together with a building heat. Kouki moaned- relief overcoming him as he felt the familiar tongue explore his own, and tasted the familiar sweetness of Seijuro’s lips.

Their bodies pressed together, creating pressure in every spot that felt right. Seijuro was still in his boxers, though Kouki had put on a shirt and sweats. There building erections and pert nipples were obvious as they rubbed against each other, gasping in and out of their mouths as they kissed passionately. Seijuro moved his hands up and down, exploring every inch of Kouki’s arms and chest.

He could feel the boy’s heart beat pounding through his skin- the insides of his wrists and sensitive parts of his neck sending vibrations through his fingers as he slid over them. He grabbed onto Kouki’s shirt and gingerly lifted it up and over his head, eager to feel the soft skin beneath it. Kouki sighed into Seijuro’s mouth as pale fingers tenderly grazed over each nipple, circling them as if he was sending some sort of important message to the inside of Kouki’s body.

The brunette arched his back into the sensation, his core tightening as sparks of pleasure roamed down to his growing erection. Seijuro then moved to his neck, lapping at the skin with long, pressured strokes. He burrowed into the space between the Kouki’s neck and shoulder, sucking and pulling at the skin until Kouki was twitching against him, breathing huskily in and out.

Seijuro busied his hands with pulling down Kouki’s sweat pants, and then cupping the bulge in his boxers. Kouki lurched forward into the touch, losing himself in the sensation as Seijuro petted at his cock, fingering the outline of it from overtop his underwear. Kouki panted, grabbing onto to Seijuro’s shoulders with shaky fingers. The red headed man then pulled them both downward, lying on top of Kouki on the kitchen floor. Wide, brown eyes gaped up at him almost eagerly, and Seijuro smiled tenderly back. He shook off Kouki’s bottoms completely, and then his own boxers before pushing his weight on top of him and spreading feathery kisses all across the boy’s face.

Their erections slid past each other, creating a hot friction against their abdomens. They simultaneous buckled toward each other, both eager for the pressure. Seijuro grabbed one of Kouki’s nipples in one hand as the other went to grip his thigh. They both massaged tender skin in a calm, slow and absolutely agonizing pace for Kouki, who was sweating and hot below. They kissed full mouthed, breathing in the sounds of each other as they gasped and moaned, grinding their lower parts together at an increasing past.

Seijuro laid claim to each part of Kouki’s body- moving his hands up and down his thighs, stomach, chest and arms before they both slid up and interlaced fingers with Kouki’s own, which were now laying on either side of his flushed face. Seijuro clenched their hands together, as if he intended to never let go, before he arrowed down at an ever better angle, his cock rubbing over Kouki’s and sending flashes of white, hot pleasure to his stomach.

Kouki gasped, his own tongue starting to get greedy as he kissed the man above him. His own climax was headed straight for the drop off- pooling and waving within him until precum was dripping ceremoniously from his soft pink tip. The ridges of their heads pulled across each other, and the balls bounced together as they rode into each other over and over, their muscles tensing as they moved together. The apartment was filled with the sounds of them gasping in pleasure, as their chests and privates ground themselves into each other and created a heat so hot Kouki could’ve sworn their sweat was evaporating off red, slick skin.

“Ahh-! Sei-Seijuro!”

Kouki gasped out- and then felt his stomach drop. He’d done it- he’d accidentally said Seijuro’s name when he didn’t want it to stop. He’d said it because he was  _enjoying it_. In fact, he was enjoying it so much that even the shame that was quickly rising to his chest couldn’t stop his body from continuing its rocking against him, so eager and ready for release that he thought he might lose his mind.

The red haired man felt a pang of happiness rush through him as if he had suddenly been cast in a beam of warm sunlight. He didn’t need reassurance to know that Kouki had not meant  _stop_ when he’d whispered his name. It was terribly obvious from his expression and tone that’d he’d meant the exact opposite:  _don’t stop._  Unbeknownst to Kouki, this was a moment Seijuro had patiently waited for- the day when Kouki would call his name in utter, shameless pleasure, rather than fear or pain.

Seijuro stared back at him and smiled softly, his eyes looking down with a peculiar, kind expression before he dove back in to kiss the boy, ready to finish them both off as he grinded against him even harder than before.

“Kouki…” He whispered against the boy’s mouth, and the pressure built up to an unbearable amount and threatened to burst from him any second.

Kouki responded with a gasp, obviously about ready to climax himself.

“Ah! Yes-yes! Haha…ah!”

“Kouki…Kouki…”

“Sei-Seijuro!”

They both arched toward each other and came, their hands still interlaced and squeezing each other desperately as they rode their climaxes through to the end, shaking and spurting liquid outwards. The waves of pleasure hit them over and over- harder than either of them had ever experienced before until they collapsed onto the hard floor beneath them. They panted and wiped sweat from their eyes, their fingers and toes still shaking from the release.

Seijuro reached over a lazy hand, letting it relax on Kouki’s face, stroking it slowly with his thumb. He continued into Kouki fell back asleep, exhausted, naked and covered in a mixture of their cum on the kitchen floor.

(***)

Kouki was slightly disappointed to have to leave his day job, but if it kept him safe from Shoichi he wasn’t going to complain. Seijuro moved him into an apartment on the opposite side of town, and his curfew became more of a permanent thing. He wasn’t allowed to leave the place at all- but as a trade of, Seijuro made sure it was much bigger and nicer. There was even a TV and DVD player, and an enormous master bath with a tub that could fit three people easily. Seijuro had even arranged to have someone else come to tutor him- someone who wasn’t tide to his line of work or who would have any clue at all about Kouki’s situation.

So Kouki wasn’t about to complain- in fact, it seemed his life was about to turn back into that same old manageable schedule rather quickly.

As Kouki tiptoed around his new place, he couldn’t help but wonder just what Seijuro’s family did for a living. They were obviously very well off- how else could Seijuro so easily support him? And he was always dressed so nice. Though he had to assume that whatever business they were in wasn’t completely clean- especially considering it involved him with people like Makoto, or Takeuchi. Kouki found that somewhat alluring- but wouldn’t dare admit it.

He heard a knock on the door and walked over, peeking through the eye hole.

A girl was standing there, holding a stack of books and peering down at a piece of paper with an address written on it.

_My new tutor…is a girl!??_

Kouki gulped and looked down at himself, wondering if he looked okay. He hurriedly ran to the bathroom, giving himself a once over.

_Meh. I look as plain as usual. Should I put on a button up? Or is the t-shirt okay?_

Before he could reach a decision, another hard knock sounded. He rushed over, opening the door and smiling awkwardly. “Oh, hi, um…the tutor? Come on in!”

“Hi!” the girl beamed at him, walking into the apartment confidently and laying the books down on the kitchen table.  “My name’s Riko Aida, it’s nice to meet you!”

“Yes! My names Kouki Furihata, thanks for coming!”

The girl spun around, her short brown hair fluttering around her face. She leaned in, studying his face closely- intently.

“Wh-what?”

“Kouki? As in Kouki-bear?”

The brunette boy felt a pang of familiarity through him when he heard that name, and then gasped, blinking back at her in shock. “R-Riko! As in Coach Aida’s daughter!”

“Yeah! Yeah it’s me!”

Kouki laughed, brushing a hand nervously through his stringy hair. “Wow, it’s been so long, I didn’t think I’d ever see any of you guys again!”

“Me too!” She beamed back at him, playfully giving him a punch in the shoulder. “You only played one season of little league and then you disappeared! Where in the world did you go off too!?”

Kouki looked away and smiled at the floor. When he was a kid, that one year he was able to play little league basketball was one of the happiest memories he had. Unfortunately, before the next season he and his mother hit a bump in the road and had to move to another part of town. But he clearly remembered those days- showing up early in the afternoon with all the others boys, Coach Aida playfully showing off his daughter before sending them to do drills. He remembered lingering around afterwards to drink the juice one of the parents provided, and laughing with the other kids. And he certainly remembered Riko- she was the first girl he’d ever interacted with- and probably his first crush if he was being honest. “Oh, well I had to move away. So…”

“Ah it’s okay,” she mused, plopping down into one of the wooden chairs at the table. “I forgive you! But now that we’ve reconnected, don’t go disappearing again!”

“Yeah, yeah, okay!” Kouki answered, possibly too eagerly, before taking the seat across from her. She reached down in her bag and pulled out a pair of glasses, placing them on her face and then giving him a dangerous look.

“And don’t think that because we’re friends I’ll go easy on you,” she laughed, pointing at him. “I’m a ruthless tutor- and it seems like you’re really behind since you dropped out of school so early. I’m going to have to push you hard if you’re ever going to try and get your GED.”

Kouki laughed and nodded, clasping his hands between his legs. “I’ll study hard, I promise!”

“Good!” she winked, before sliding a book his way. “Then let’s get started!”

(***)

Kouki was nearly bubbling out of his frame- Seijuro had never seen him look so pointlessly  _happy._  It wasn’t necessarily that he was smiling widely or anything, it was just evident in the way he moved: nearly bouncing as he walked, tilting his head back and forth playfully as he cooked dinner.

Seijuro tapped his fingers against the wooden table, his interest peaking. “You like the new apartment?”

“Yes! Very much!” Kouki answered quickly, sautéing some vegetables together at the shiny new stove.

“And you’ve stayed inside the apartment with the door locked, correct?”

“Yes!”

“How is your new tutor!”

“Oh, she’s very nice!” Kouki answered, turning away slightly. Seijuro could see Kouki’s ears growing red. “Actually, um, I knew her when we were kids. I played little league on her dads team.”

Seijuro just stared back, so intensely that Kouki could feel his vibrant eyes through his back. “Oh. What sport?”

“Basketball.”

“Basketball? Really?”

Kouki nodded, plating the food and taking two plates over to the table. Forks and glasses of water had already been placed, so he took his seat across from Seijuro and blushed back at him nervously. “Yeah, basketball. I used to love playing when I was younger, but I haven’t played much sense.”

Seijuro gave him a peculiar look, and said slowly, “I play basketball,” before he grabbed his fork and took a large bite of food.

“Oh, I didn’t know…” Kouki answered, moving his food around on his plate. “Do you like it?”

“I’m not sure I would say that I like basketball in particular,” he responded, and there was an edge in his voice that Kouki could barely pick up on.

“Are you good at it?”

Seijuro smiled and took a sip of water. “I’m actually the captain of a team. We won the state champion ship this year.”

Kouki’s mouth dropped, and he stared back at the redhead, unable to hide his shock. He couldn’t imagine someone of Seijuro’s short stature being very good at basketball- especially not the captain of a championship team. He blinked. “Y-you’re that good but you wouldn’t say you like it?”

“Being good at something isn’t reason enough to like it,” Seijuro answered coolly, tipping his head to the side. “Besides, I’m good at everything. Winning isn’t something special, it’s just what I do.”

If it had been anyone else, Kouki may have laughed- but when the words left Seijuro’s mouth Kouki could only nod and accept it completely. Whether it was the way he carried the sentence through, or the sparkling confidence in his eyes, Kouki wasn’t sure- but he could tell without a shadow of a doubt that Seijuro wasn’t lying.

He’d never lost, at anything he’d ever done.  _Amazing._

Unsure how to respond, Kouki continued to eat in silence, feeling fidgety under Seijuro’s constant stare.

“So…you think you’ll like your tutor just fine?”

Between mouthfuls Kouki nodded and mumbled, “Yes! Lots!” A blush fell over his cheeks.

Seijuro nearly grimaced- but held himself contained. He was self-aware enough to recognize what he was feeling: pure, fresh jealousy. It was only natural- he’d put in a lot of time and money into Kouki, and he’d be lying if he said he didn’t have a goal in mind. A few days before, he’d stayed over the whole day with Kouki, completely neglecting his work to instead comfort him. He’d made love to him on and off from breakfast till bedtime, until Shoichi Imayoshi was the last thing on Kouki’s mind. And Kouki had even said his name that morning, for the first time, out of pleasure.

Seijuro cursed himself mentally. He’d let himself get a little too rushed- he’d assumed that Kouki was falling for him. However, it was painfully obvious that he hadn’t completely made Kouki his own yet- for there he was, blushing and beside himself after the mention of some  _girl._

The red head shifted in his chair and looked off to the side, controlling his facial expression. In a casual tone he said, “Yes, Riko is very nice I thought you would like her. Her  _boyfriend_  is a pretty popular basketball player in my league. People call him an “uncrowned general” or something.”

He glanced over immediately, eager to see Kouki’s reaction. The boy only blushed deeper and smiled, pushing more food into his mouth. Akashi’s eyebrows twitched and he continued in a slightly more biting tone:

“Well, I should say  _one_ of her boyfriends. I’m pretty she’s also dating some childhood friend of hers named Junpei. I guess some girls just can’t be satisfied with  _one_ partner.”

Kouki laughed a bit and then sighed dreamily, looking off into space. Seijuro felt the jealous swirl up even greater within him.

_Why doesn’t Kouki seem upset at all?_

“I’m not surprised,” Kouki said softly, almost adoringly as he thought of the girl. “Riko had a lot of guy friends when we were younger, and I think we all had secret crushes on her. She’s different- commanding, but sweet. Honestly it’d probably take three guys to keep up with her.”

Seijuro’s eyes widened a bit, before he stood up and marched himself to the bathroom abruptly. He stared into the mirror, his reflection looking back at him with a harsh expression.

_Kouki’s not jealous because he’s not fanciful enough to actually imagine himself being with her. He’s satisfied by just having the chance to interact with her at all._

He yanked at the faucet, turning it on and splashing his face with water. He needed to regain his composure. He closed his eyes and thought things through.

That was okay. Sure, Kouki’s fascinated by Riko now, but he still  _belonged_ to Seijuro. He had the rest of his life to make Kouki fall in love with him. One day, he’d blush and smile like that about Seijuro.  _I’ll make sure of that._

That night Seijuro had sex with Kouki six times, cumming inside him four times and outside twice. He imagined his semen seeping into Kouki’s skin and blending with his blood stream, pumping throughout every limb of the boy’s body- forming an endless bond between them, connecting their lust with pumping of his heart.

Every time his climax came, he imaged Kouki’s blushing face from earlier and pretended it was made for him.


	6. Another Seijuro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kouki ventures out and leaves the apartment- only to find out a lot more about Seijuro’s life. However, Seijuro himself is battling between two urges inside of him- and finally one takes over and Kouki is forced to finally understand it. More than just rage- this is another Seijuro completely.

“So does your mom know that you’re being kept up?”

The question came so abruptly that Kouki nearly yelped in response. Riko was smirking back at him, eye brows arched and her chin her hands. When Kouki hesitated to respond, she rolled her eyes and gave him a patronizing smile.

“Oh come on, Kouki, I’m not stupid!” she mused, leaning back in the kitchen chair and began counting off on her fingers. “One: you dropped out of school and don’t have a job- and yet you live alone in this nice apartment? Two: You never have any scheduling problems- in fact, I’m starting to think you don’t even leave the apartment. And three: though I don’t mean to embarrass you, more often than not it smells like sex in here.”

The brunette boy just looked back at her, dumbfounded. It wasn’t that he had an exuberant amount of pride anyways- but there was a part of him that had been hoping Riko would never find out about his _situation._  How could he even begin to try to explain his situation without revealing every single devastatingly embarrassing event?

Riko laughed lightly, and leaned forward again to rest against the table in a casual position. “Ah don’t look at me like that, I’m not judging! Honestly it’s probably a great way for you to get back on your feet. I know you and your mom have never had it easy.”

“Y-yeah…” Kouki whispered in response, glancing to the side with an awkward expression. This was absolutely the last thing he wanted to be talking about.

“Well, is she hot at least?”

“W-what?” Kouki asked, startled. Riko widened her eyes and frowned, making a face that clearly meant _what do you mean ‘what?’_

The boy felt relief rush over him instantly- that was right. Riko didn’t necessarily know who was keeping it up- and clearly, she’d guessed it was a woman. Kouki would have rathered her not know anything at all, but at least Riko didn’t know it was a short, red-headed  _man_  paying the rent each month.

“Oh, uh, well…” Kouki paused and then blushed. “Yeah…she’s pretty. Really pretty.” He clenched a fist under the table- it wasn’t technically a lie. Certainly Seijuro was an attractive person, even as a male Kouki could recognize that.

“Figures!” Riko sighed, before tilting her head and giving him a bitter smile. “Pretty  _and rich._  She probably has huge boobs too, huh?”

The image of Seijuro’s pale, toned chest flashed in Kouki’s mind, and he blushed even deeper. He chuckled under his breath and whispered, “Well…not really. You’re bigger.”

Riko’s face lit up- obviously pleased. But she quickly replaced the expression with mock anger, standing up to put her hands on her hips. “You’ve been checking out my rack, Kouki-bear?”

The boy leaned back and stumbled for words, tapping his fingers nervously on the tabletop. “Well…it’s not like that! But I mean…it’s only natural I notice how much you’ve grown since we were kids…”

The slim girl cocked an eyebrow and then swiftly plucked the calculator off the table and chucked it over at Kouki’s head lightly, adding in a teasing tone of voice as it made contact with Kouki’s forehead, “Don’t even use that as an excuse, perv! You’re just like all my other guy friends.”

She then lifted herself up so that she was sitting on the end of the table, on top of the various papers they’d had spread about from their study session. “Though, to be honest, I’m glad you noticed.” She placed her hands on top of her chest and squeezed, sighing, “They haven’t grown nearly as much as I’d hoped!”

Kouki wanted to say that he thought they were perfect- but he caught himself and instead averted his eyes completely. They sat like that for a while, before Riko spoke again. “But really. Does your mom know? I can’t imagine how she’d react?”

The silence that fell after that statement was different than the previous one. There was something heavy in it, that Riko could sense easily. Kouki just continued to look away, a range of emotions present in the line of his mouth.

“I’m prying, I’m sorry Kouki. You don’t have to say anything.”

“My mom actually passed away.”

Goosebumps crawled up her skin, and she slipped off from the table in shock. She had to walk around to see Kouki’s turned face. He looked unsure of whether he should have said anything- in fact, the boy looked afraid. Riko leaned down so that she could peer up from him from above and laid and hand on his knee tenderly.

“I’m so sorry, Kouki.”

“It’s okay.”

“Hey, listen,” Riko managed to respond in a somewhat positive sounding tone as she stood back up and smoothed out her skirt. “I’m meeting some friends tonight to hang out. Why don’t you come with us?”

(***)

Seijuro laid his head down on his desk, peering up sideways at the spreadsheet on his laptop. A list of tasks filtered through his mind and he sighed, becoming more aware of how behind he was in his work. If this kept up, his father would certainly intervene. Seijuro grimaced. He hadn’t had to see his father since the last monthly meeting- and it wasn’t something he was looking forward to.

Still, he couldn’t seem to concentrate on the task at hand. He was distracted.

The red haired man closed his eyes and took a sharp breath in. If there was something for him to be distracted it about- it should have been the mysterious gaps in his memory that he couldn’t explain. What he’d been trying to excuse as blackouts of anger, Seijuro was fairly certain were the result of a much bigger problem

However, that’s not what he found himself incessantly thinking about. It was Kouki.

He’d dreamed the other night that Kouki had taken charge- climbed on top of him and sat himself down on his cock- his neck stretching as his head tilted back and his lips forming a lustful smile. He’d let his voice out with no hesitation, muttering Seijuro’s name as if the word could contain any meaning in the entire world. When Seijuro had woken up, he was covered in sweat and his heart was throbbing.

It hurt to see a reality that didn’t yet exist. Seijuro sighed again (which he’d caught himself doing countless times that day) and played with the cap of his pen, his head still resting against the wood of his desk. There were plenty of things he needed to get done- even more than that which required his thought and attention. And yet, every time he tried to focus his mind went back to that dream.

Maybe if Kouki had been a woman he could’ve just tricked him into getting married. Then Seijuro could dress Kouki up and take him out, and show him off, while simultaneously establishing him as one of the _Akashi_  family members. And being a part of his family meant not only having the prestige and fear attached to their name, but also the protection from the copious amounts of body guards his father had hired for each of them. Then maybe Kouki would learn to accept Seijuro even quicker.

Another sigh followed these thought, and Akashi rolled his head onto his forehead, so that his face was buried against the wood. He sat there, slumped over in his desk chair for much too long.

He really did love Kouki. When it happened he couldn’t be sure, but the feeling was there. So much more than any physical desire- thought it was certainly tied closely to his primal desires. There was some sort of connection there that drew him in-drove him crazy. Seijuro wasn’t naïve enough to not know when his feelings were true or altered. He could tell that what he felt for Kouki was as genuine and lasting as the love people wrote poems and songs about. That people did everything in their power to obtain. He felt it, and it was devastating.

It wasn’t that Seijuro didn’t think Kouki would ever return his feelings. He would, eventually- that was just how things went. Seijuro would find a way to make him. It was what he wanted and he would  _win,_ just as he always had. It was just that it was taking much longer then he’d expected and it was much harder to deal with then he could have ever anticipated.

At first it’d been easier. He’d notice Kouki closing his eyes during sex and furrowing his eyebrows in concentration- and Seijuro knew Kouki was imagining someone else.  _That was okay_   _though-_  in time Kouki would have no need to think of anyone else. Eventually Seijuro would be all Kouki wanted to think about. And so, Seijuro would pass it over.

Lately, though, it was getting  _painful_. It hurt. Kouki would get this look on his face- if only for a brief second- after cumming or moaning Seijuro’s name. He’d get this almost disgusted, self-loathing look- as if he was utterly disappointed and ashamed in himself. As if the fact that he was actually enjoying being fucked by Seijuro was the last thing he wanted.  _And it was driving Seijuro mad._

He would try to brush it from his mind, ease it off with the knowledge that Kouki was certainly taking small steps towards truly accepting him- but it was no longer working nearly as well. Instead, the emotion would hit him so strongly it was as if it wanted to take over his consciousness.  It was debilitating. It burned and ached- it was jealousy and rage and sadness all wrapped up into one. It broke off from his feelings of affection and morphed them into a urge to possess- to control and force his will upon. To push down and claim and conquer- to accept nothing else than what he wanted at the moment he wanted it, regardless of anything else. Thankfully, he’d always managed to shake it off so far- to calm down and be patient. It was much better for the long run.

 However the more he fell for Kouki, the more these emotions grew as well- directly proportional and seemingly determined to rip each other apart.

Seijuro sat back up in his chair abruptly- his face blank but his mind running in thousands of thoughts. He could feel himself getting worked up just thinking about it- and the uncontrollable urges felt foreign and dangerous. They didn’t even feel like they belonged to him.

_Maybe if I visit him more. Maybe if I buy him a present. Maybe I could take some time off and go on vacation with him after basketball season is over? Or we could take a day trip somewhere._

He stood up, smoothing down his tie and stretching out his legs.

_I’ll just give him a surprise visit tonight._

(***)

Kouki was genuinely happy.

He couldn’t remember the last time he’d had so much fun. He felt  _normal_ \- just like any other guy his age. There he was, surrounded by Riko’s vast array of male friends, who were all joking around and eating casually. Kouki, to anyone passing by, would just look like a regular boy. Someone who’d go home to his mom and dad, flippantly complete some homework assignment and then wake up early for school the next morning- someone who would eventually get a girlfriend, then find a job and get married and start a family.

It felt amazing. Even if none of it was true- there was something about, for once, looking the image that filled Kouki with warmth. He snuggled down in the booth of the fast-food restaurant and smiled, taking it all in. Further than that, knowing that he was doing something he technically wasn’t allowed to do was also exciting. Every red haired person that walked past made his heart jump for a second- until he realized it wasn’t Seijuro and that he hadn’t been caught outside. And it felt amazing to finally be outside of the apartment again- Kouki hadn’t realized how much he’d missed it until he’d gone out again.

“Taiga, you shouldn’t eat that much when we have a game coming up. What if you get fat?” one of the darker haired boys asked, pointing over to a red-headed guy who’d piled up enough burgers to feed the entire group in front of him.

The guy grunted and mumbled something through a full mouth. Riko tapped the table in front of the boy and smiled. “Don’t give him a hard time, Shinji, when you didn’t make but a few baskets at practice this morning.”

“Ah- don’t be mean! Shinji’s just nervous because we’ve got a big game soon,” the boy beside him answered, tilting his head to move dark bangs out from in front of his blue eyes. “I’ve heard so many rumors about the players we’ll be facing at Interhigh that I’m getting pretty scared.”

Kouki was sitting between Riko and a frowning guy with glasses, who now rolled his eyes and spoke matter-of-factly. “Don’t go believing stupid rumors, Shun. It’s just people exaggerating.”

“You think they aren’t true? About the generation of miracles?” Shun asked playfully, his brows perking.

“Not all of them. I mean, just yesterday someone told me that Seijuro Akashi has  _technically_  already graduated but because his parents own half the town they let him play on Rakuzen’s team anyways,” the guy responded, his glasses reflecting the light as he shook his head. “There’s no way that’s true.”

Kouki’s eyes dilated. Had he heard that correctly? Of all people in the world-  _did he just say Seijuro Akashi?_

“It’s true.”

They all stopped short of themselves- a whole table of heads turning to glance at the small boy near the end of the table, who was casually slurping on his straw with a nonchalant expression.

Kouki nearly fell back- but luckily everyone else seemed just as surprised.

“T-tetsuya!!”

“God-“

“Where did you come from!”

“Stop doing that already!”

The guy beside him bristled and shushed them all. “Guys we’re in public stop being so loud! Besides, you’d think we’d be used to that guy’s act by now.”

Shun chuckled and leaned forward, his face serious. “Don’t shush us, Junpei! After all, restaurants are made for  _rest-AND-rants,_ eh? _”_

Without hesitation, Junpei grabbed a handful of ketchup packets and launched them at Shun’s face. Before the dark haired guy could even react, he’d turned his attention back to the small boy who’d startled them all.

“Anyways, what did you mean ‘it’s true,’ Tetsuya?”

Lifting up his face, the light caught onto to bright, light blue eyes- but there was little you could read from them. “It’s true, about Seijuro. I went to middle school with him. He finished all the credits he needed halfway through middle school.”

“Yeah that’s what I heard too,” Riko said, in a grave tone. “Now he works for his family’s business and counts it as an independent study so he can still technically be enrolled in school and play on the basketball team.”

His brain was having a hard time keeping up with the load of information he’d just received- in fact, Kouki’s head hurt. He’d never figured out Seijuro’s age, but it was shocking- almost unnatural- to think that they could be the same age. But…if he’d gone to middle school with Tetsuya, then he had to be close if not exactly the same age as Kouki.

 _He’s my age. And he’s already earned all his credits and has a real career. He plays on a winning basketball team. He’s_ my  _age!_

Kouki brushed a shaking hand through his mousy hair. “That’s amazing…”

“Sounds like he’s an over privileged brat to me,” Taiga responded, closing his eyes and swallowing a large bite of burger. “I’m not impressed. We’ll beat him.”

Kouki’s instinct was to say ‘no you won’t’- but he stopped himself, surprised.

_Why did I just feel the need to defend Seijuro?_

The rest of the conversation went by in a sort of blur. All Kouki could think about was how incredible a life Seijuro must have had so far. He’s so young and already has so much power- compared to Kouki he was like an Emperor. A guy who was just a rich and handsome as he was intelligent. Hearing everyone talk about him in hushed, rumoring tones made him seem like some sort of story book character.

Kouki blushed, his mind wandering too far.  _What would everyone say if they knew I’ve been sleeping with him all this time!_

Thought that thought led to another- a question that made Kouki feel uncomfortably sad for no reason he could specify.

_What does Seijuro want with someone like me anyways?_

(***)

Seijuro’s arms wrapped themselves around Kouki and enclosed him as tightly as they could. It was sudden and thorough- their bodies so tightly pressed together and Seijuro’s arms working to encircle him and pull him closer. It felt intimate and terrifying all at once- Kouki had never been  _hugged_ like that before.

He wasn’t even sure you could call it a hug- it was more like some sort of declaration. From the way Seijuro’s face had burrowed into his shoulder to how his fingers pressed unyieldingly into his skin- it all seemed to echo the same statement:  _I’m never letting you go._

When Kouki had closed the door of his apartment and turned to meet wide, red eyes staring back at him- this was the  _last_ thing he’d expected to happen.

Yelling, anger- maybe even a beating or being kicked out completely- all of those alternatives seemed more likely than what had happened in reality.

But there he was- still wrapped tightly within the red-haired man’s embrace and feeling light headed form the shock.

“I-I’m sorry. I know you told me not to leave.”

The sound of the brunette’s voice seemed to wake Seijuro up from some sort of trance, and the man finally let go, standing straightly in front of him and looking up with a clear expression. He sighed and closed his eyes, lifting up one hand to rest lightly on his brow.

“Where did you go?”

“To eat with friends.”

“With friends?”

“Erhm, well, Riko’s friends.”

“Right.” Seijuro’s voice had a bite to it- but it was non aggressive. In fact his tone seemed more relieved than anything else.

“I..well, I didn’t think you’d be here…”

Eyes snapped open and Seijuro stepped forward, staring back at him intensely. “Have you done this before? Since I’ve told you not the leave the apartment?”

Kouki gulped and shook his head- which seemed to satisfy the other man, if only a bit. He closed his eyes and sighed again, before walking towards the kitchen briefly and grabbing a bag off the counter.

“Here.”

“Wha-at?”

The hand that held the bag thusted forward with purpose and Seijuro turned his face completely away. His voice came out slower than normal- but still sounded cool and calm. “I came over to give this to you, so take it.”

His heart was still beating through his chest noisily from the shock of finding Seijuro there in his apartment waiting for him- but it showed no sign of slowing up as Kouki took the bag and peered inside.

It was a brand new hand-held gaming console, with a few games mixed in- one of them was a streetball game. Kouki looked at them in shock. Part of him was so excited he wanted to smile and jump around- but another part of him felt embarrassed and guilty. What had he done to receive gifts for, anyways?

After a few moments of silence, Seijuro leaned against the counter, his head still turned away. “I don’t know if you like videogames, but I thought you might get bored sitting around here.” In his head he muttered  _obviously I was right to worry since you waltzed outside to just eat burgers with Riko’s fuckbuddies._ He was battling two intense emotions in a way that he’d never had to before- he could feel a part of himself splitting off and wanting to address the situation with authority and fear. That part wanted to make it clear that Kouki was  _to never ever_ disobey him again.

The other part of himself wanted to keep things calm- if he handled this correctly it could be a great stepping stone for their relationship. He could show Kouki just how patient and understanding he could be- while at the same time reminding him that he’d made enemies and those enemies wanted to hurt him and that’s why they’d made the rule in the first place. Because his safety is important.

“Well? Do you like it?”

Kouki kept his eyes on the gift and said in a low voice. “I’ve never played a videogame before but I’ve always wanted to. Really badly.” After a short silence, his voice lowered even more and he added bashfully, “Thank you, Seijuro.”

The red haired man turned and looked at him fully once again. Kouki met his gaze- and they stared at each other for a considerable amount of time before the brunette broke and started walking towards the kitchen cabinets quickly.

“H-have you eaten? I can fix you something-“

Seijuro stood straight and shook his head, walking over to take hold of one of Kouki’s hands. “I’m not hungry. Honestly I’m tired from worrying about you the past two hours. I’m just going to go to sleep. We can talk about this thoroughly in the morning.”

“Oh..okay,” Kouki mumbled, his hand warm against Seijuro’s cold fingers.

Seijuro lifted and planted a soft kiss on Kouki’s cheek. “Feel free to stay up, just try not to wake me when you get into bed.”

“Oh, well if you’re going to bed now, I’ll just go to sleep on the couch later,” Kouki replied, giving an innocent half-smile. “Just let me grab a pillow-“

“Why wouldn’t you just sleep in the bed like normal?” Seijuro asked. His brows were slightly furrowed- but Kouki couldn’t tell if it was frustration or confusion.

“Oh well,” He backed past the man, still headed to the bedroom to grab his pillow off the bed. “If we’re not…you know, then we don’t have to share a bed…”

Seijuro followed him, his eyes inquisitive and growing bright. “You don’t want to share a bed with me?”

The other man had walked so close to him now that Kouki was forced further into the bedroom- his palms started to sweat from the intensity that was growing rapidly around them.

“It’s not that!” Kouki protested, waving his hands about his face. “It’s just that…that it’d be weird if we haven’t been, you know…”

Some people may have pushed for more answers- but Seijuro could read everything through Kouki’s face. He understood exactly what the boy meant.

It was only natural for them to fall asleep beside each other after they’d been having sex and were both worn out. But to just go to sleep in the same bed – well that would be like they were real lovers. Which, obviously, didn’t appeal to Kouki at all- in fact it felt, as he’d put it: weird.

 _Weird_.

A word had never seemed so aggravating in all its contexts before- in that moment Seijuro despised it. He heard it echo in its head- the way it had sounded in Kouki’s voice- the inflection he’d given it.

_Weird._

Could Seijuro hardly blame him? Their situation was certainly not normal! But how long would it take for things to mock normalcy due to regularity? How many weeks of the same thing would have to occur before Kouki would accept their relationship  _as the normal-_  and base everything off of that?

How long?

Every time Seijuro thought he’d gotten somewhere, things seemed to backtrack. Was he losing control of the situation?

No.

He couldn’t.

_Weird._

“You’ve forgotten what I told you, Kouki,” Seijuro replied. There was an edge to his words- as if he was struggling to say composed. The brunette felt goose bumps rise up and down his arms and neck. He’d never seen any behavior like that from Seijuro before. It seemed out of place.

“What you told me?”

“That you’re not my prostitute.  _You’re mine completely._  There’s nothing weird about sleeping next to the one you belong to, whether you’ve been having sex with them or not.”

The young boy played with his thumbs nervously and struggled to form a response. Part of him just wanted to apologize and move on- that would certainly be easier. However, there was a liberty Kouki felt from having disobeyed and gone out; this feeling was only amplified by the fact that Kouki now knew things about Seijuro that he hadn’t revealed himself.

Kouki was actually feeling brave. 

“I know that,” he managed before swallowing and starting again. “I know that but I don’t understand and I don’t like it.”

By this point, Seijuro was sweating. He leaned his body against the bedpost and gave Kouki a small, bitter smile. “You’re the one who chose to accept it. I didn’t make you, Kouki.”

“I…I remember,” the boy responded, turning to sit on the edge of the bed. “But that doesn’t change that fact that I don’t understand it and that I don’t like it. That it feels weird to me. “

_Weird._

Seijuro grimaced and cut in, his words bathed in annoyance. “You could at least use a better word than weird- it’s horribly ambiguous.”

“I d-don’t know how else to describe it. It feels weird, that’s all.”

“What’s with you today,” Seijuro sighed, covering his face with one hand and taking large, long breaths with his stomach. “Dammit, Kouki. I spend a miserable two hours thinking something bad had happened to you, and now your acting like this.”

“I’m sorry I disobeyed and went outside,” Kouki interjected, his brown eyes darting around the room. He held his breath a moment, looking anxious. “But…but I can’t apologize for thinking its weird. I’ll do what you tell me to do, but…I can’t control how I feel.”

_I can’t control how I feel._

_Its weird._

Seijuro could feel the other part of him slipping further and further away- he felt nervous. He was losing control. He’d been so confident all along, but perhaps it was all futile. Kouki had a point. Could he really change the way Kouki  _felt?_  Could it all be one sided?

He fought to remain still and calm. Still and calm.

“I can’t control how I feel either. If I could I wouldn’t be wasting all my energy and money on someone who doesn’t even want to sleep beside me.”

The second the words left Seijuro’s mouth, he realized everything they connoted. They’d formed and left his mouth so quickly that he hadn’t had time to process his realizations. He was wasting his time. He couldn’t win. He was going to lose.

He couldn’t lose.  _He couldn’t lose._

Kouki peered over at Seijuro cautiously, unsure of how to respond. That’s when he saw it.

It was unnatural. It seemed to come from some other part of the universe itself- he couldn’t believe his eyes. In a second, everything about Seijuro changed.

His expression lit like fire- eyes widening with some immoral looking light and looking over at him hungrily. His mouth formed a tight smirk and his eyebrows seemed to float above his eyes teasingly. Every aspect of his body language morphed into something foreign- the way his arms rested at by his legs and his shoulders suddenly angled to the side, forcing a hip to protrude out further than usual.

It was as if some other spirit had possessed his body and taken over. In a second- perhaps even less- Seijuro seemed to have completely disappeared.

“You’re so lucky, Kouki!” he laughed, stepping toward him menacingly. “You’re so lucky and yet so terribly ungrateful and insensitive. I mean, how much has that guy done for you? It’s obviously love!”

“Sei-seijuro?” Kouki squeaked, trying to scoot further away onto the bed. But the man moved to pin him down, pushing a hand against his chest and looming over him so that they were face to face.

“Yeah, yeah. Seijuro, the idiot,” he mused, the light dancing back and forth in his brightly colored yes. “He thinks you’ll really fall for him one day- it’s all he wants from precious little Kouki. How sweet!” He followed the statement with a laugh then brought his lips right up to Kouki’s ear and made a slurping sound.

“However, again you’re lucky. Because now you can play with me, and I don’t care a bit if you fall in love with me or not. In fact, I’d much rather control you completely.”

Kouki’s mind was racing.

_What just happened? What’s going on?_

The bad feeling he’d felt before about this entire ordeal came back strong- there was no denying it now. Seijuro’s blackouts weren’t just about anger. They were something else entirely. In fact- he was something else entirely. Seijuro was  _two different people._

The mouth suddenly bit down on his ear lobe, so hard that the pain was piercing. Kouki jolted and tried to move, but hands made their way inside his shirt and pushed against his chest, pinning him there. He gasped as the mouth bit down his neck, teeth curling into skin and jaw muscles clenching shut- a tongue swiveling in and out, before and after each bit.

Kouki writhed, locking his hands around the man’s shoulders and trying to push him away as the man’s hands found their ways to his nipples. At first they poked at each pert stub teasingly, but then they snapped and twisted both at the same time, eliciting a moaning sort of gasp.

“Wai-it!”

Akashi smiled happily at the reaction, and managed to uncoil Kouki’s hands from his arms so that he could push them up over the boy’s head, pinning them to the bed with his right arm. He used his other hand to reach inside Kouki’s pants. His hand was cold as it searched inside the boxers for Kouki’s cock, and whorled itself around the member until it was beginning to grow pretty hard.

“Wait! Sei-“

“Shhhh,” Akashi mused, laying a sloppy kiss on Kouki’s open mouth. “Let’s see how many times I can make you cum, tonight okay? I want to see you squirming!”

With that, he dipped his body down and swiftly removed  Kouki’s bottoms quickly. He adjusted himself so that his knees were on the ground and his head was hovering just were Kouki’s ass was hanging off the edge. With hands on each thigh, he took Kouki into his mouth and worked into it- soaking his cock eagerly- madly. The movement of his tongue and lips was wild and noisy- slurping and gulping against the length as if enjoying a good meal.

The way it felt consumed Kouki- it was decadent. Soft, hot and warm. It engulfed him completely and ragged him into a sort of pleasure he couldn’t contain. His breathing became rowdy and his fingers clasped against the bed sheets in a rambunctious fashion.

His body clenched and loosened with each stoke into Akashi’s throat. He could feel himself degenerating into some other form; he was losing himself. He’d never felt a climax come on so quickly- it was pounding in his loins in all its immoral and lewd glory, ready to burst forth into Akashi’s accepting mouth.

The red-head took Kouki’s growing moans as a sign and sped his pace up, inviting more and more of Kouki’s cock deeper and deeper down his throat and at quicker and quicker speeds. It was exhilarating and exhausting- Kouki shook and then exploded: cumming a load into the mouth that enveloped him.

“So quick! I must be good!” Akashi said slightly, taking a loud gulp and savoring the taste of the semen- bitter and hot- within his mouth. He pushed Kouki up and around, and climbed up so that he was now fully lying over top of him on the bed. He looked at his face with a mock serious expression and continued: “Give me lots more of your cum, tonight okay? I really want to see how far you can go.”

Kouki could only shake his head in response as a hand dipped between his thighs to trace the indentation of his ass hole.

“Ah..wait, I really-“   
“Shhhhh.”

Akashi dove a finger in, dry. It forced the opening to move around it, and then curled inside with a purpose. It prodded the upper wall of the entrance, searching, pressing against it vigorously.

When he found it, Kouki nearly jolted, the pleasure rocking into him. He had barely shaken off his last orgasm, but he was already being forced hard again. His balls seemed to suck against the rising blood circulation helplessly. It hurt- but felt amazing all at once. Kouki whimpered as Akashi smirked in satisfaction and quickly pried two more fingers in, all three of them focusing on the spot that arrowed into his prostate eagerly.

Over and over the pressed upward, creating lightening waves of white hot pleasure through his legs and stomach with each movement. Over and over the pleasure hit him. His hips started to move from side to side, helpless with the urge to escape the uncontrollable desire for more.

“Hah-ah! Ah!”

His other hand moved to play delicately with Kouki’s tip. The fingers dipped under the fold of the head and tapped the very top, moving around it as if casting some sort of incantation. Kouki nearly doubled over, leaning forward off the bed and nearly screaming from the unwanted avalanche building up within him again.

It seemed to last forever- the relentless prodding of his prostate and teasing of his tip. Akashi busied his mouth with licking about nipples and tasting every inch of skin he could reach with his mouth, while his hands worked together to drive the poor boy beneath him into shambles.

Kouki was sweating and panting. His legs were bent and hovering in the air, toes curled. His hands were shaking almost as much as his thigh muscles as his stomach tensed and pulled at his second orgasm as it came closer and closer.

“Nonono-ah! No!” Kouki wailed, feeling completely unwound. His insides seemed to twist inside him as one final flick of his tip with a light finger and the ones inside him simultaneously surged upwards into his sweet spot sent him completely over the edge and pouring out. The cum nearly shot straight up, raining back down on both boys in sticky droplets.

“Hah! Oh-ohh god!”

Kouki felt like he was going to sink into the bed and disappear- his body went completely limp. All he could do was lay there and gasp for breath. The aftershock of his second orgasm was unlike anything he’d felt before; it was painful, draining and yet had every inch of his skin tingling with excitement.

Akashi busied himself licking up every spot of the white liquid he could find with long strokes of his tongue, cleaning the delicate skin. His lips grazed over the now flaccid member, leaving soft kisses. “So cute. Let’s keep going.”

Too tired to move, Kouki let Akashi lift his legs up over the man’s shoulders. His muscles felt heavy and lifeless. “I-I…can’t…” was the most he could say before Akashi had pulled own his own pants and line up his cock with the now pink, swollen hole.

“Kouki, don’t you get it?” He asked, before leaning their faces closer together, forcing Kouki’s legs to stretch back towards him and his ass to spread wider- welcoming the head of Akashi’s member, which started to slide in easily despite the lack of lubrication. “It doesn’t matter what your mind thinks. I’ll make your body mine. I’ll fuck you until it aches for me every waking second.”

“Wai-please! Seiju..ro.! Hng!”

Akashi crashed their lips together and arrowed into the body beneath him completely, rocking it upwards and leaning his weight even further against it. Kouki was practically bent in half, his legs quivering on either side of Akashi’s head as he explored the boy’s mouth. Kouki wasn’t even kissing back- his mouth was just there, slightly gaped open. His neck bent desperately back as his body ass was stretched and filled.

It felt amazing- but that was the worst part. His groin ached from it. There was a pulsing rush of sensation through his balls and cock that was being fought against with sharp, agonizing pain. Relentless, Akashi pulled and thrusted inwards. He set an agonizing pace that was almost too fast for him to fully enter Kouki before pulling back out. Kouki shuffled his arms, using the best of his strength to push them against the red haired man’s chest.

Akashi broke their kiss and stared back at him, taking in the image of Kouki’s disheveled expression. He slowed down, making longer and more powerful strokes as he moved back and placed his hands underneath Kouki’s backside. He lifted, causing Kouki’s ass to angle differently and so the next thrust went in at a different angle and caused an entire new set of sensations to burst inside Kouki.

Kouki bit his lip from the pain, tears starting to form at the corners of his eyes. His cock twitched and started to grow again, and it made his balls feel like they were shrinking inwards. When Akashi managed to arrow in at the correct angle- and found his prostate for a second time- Kouki thought he was going to lose his mind.

“Ha-ah! Hck! Wah-…Wait!”

Akashi smirked and looked at him with glowing eyes. He licked a trail from Kouki’s exposed neck up to the corner of his wide-open, quivering mouth. “Found it~”

The two sensations battling within Kouki left him no room to think or move- he was struggling to even breathe. There was stinging agony fighting against him, whole the thrusts into him repeatedly hit an amazing, incredible spot and made his erection grow despite it all. By now he was shuddering every place that he could: eyes blinking and rolling back, fingers and toes twitching, lips closing and widening with sharp, shallow breaths, his hips swiveling with anticipation for each thrust. Even the muscles in his abdomen and thighs were contracting and retracting- pushing his release closer and closer.

But it lasted.

It lasted, and lasted. Thrust after thrust, moan after moan it continued for what Kouki felt like was hours. Akashi himself reached a point where he looked mindless- sweating and clenching his hands down on the fat of Kouki’s ass to hold him steady as he dove inside again and again. Low, satisfied moans seeped from his smiling mouth as he worked himself through Kouki’s ass, aiming for every point that would feel amazing inside of him.

The squeaking of the bed and slap of skin were all either of them could hear. Repetitive and desperate sounding- climbing up and up in harmony.

The slow build of Kouki’s climax made him scream and sigh and moan with each movement. The noises that fell from his mouth varied in coherence as he lost control of the ability to make meaningful utterances at all. He kept thinking, “ _This is it…This is it!”_ But his climax evaded him still, teasingly breaching edge after edge. He felt as if the pleasure he was feeling was taking a form of its own and pushing upwards through his body, begging for release. Pre cum seeped from him- slow and burning.

Akashi hit his limit- he gave one last push and released. It spilled inside, burning sweetly against the walls. Kouki sighed with relief- the feeling filling him and finally helping him reach a place near true release as well.

“I’mmm…cu-m..gon-na..ah…”

Swiftly, the man pulled himself out and let Kouki’s ass fall back down against the mattress and used a now free hand to push Kouki’s chest down tightly. The other reached and tensed around the boy’s swollen member- closing off the path and forcing his orgasm to come to an agonizing halt.

“Wha..wah! Hng!”

Kouki would have doubled over if Akashi hadn’t been holding him down. His legs kicked out and bent and then kicked out again- moving desperately against the firm hold Akashi had on his penis. It burned more painfully than ever- the pressure trying to push forward relentlessly within him, but being unable to. He cried more deeply, reaching hands up to cover his agonized face.

“Beg for it.”

Kouki’s insides twisted and waged war. He felt like he was going to die- slip off into some sort of void. His moans muffled through his fingers and his back arched- his body begging already, even if he wasn’t expressing it verbally.

“Come on.”

The voice was excited and breathy- unlike what Kouki had come to know Seijuro’s voice to sound like. He cried into his hands as the hand moved from his chest and allowed his body to thrust around eve more, desperate for motion. Desperate for that ultimate release.

The free hand slipped behind him and prodded straight back into his ass hole, slipping two fingers in and scissoring them open.

It was too much- Kouki broke, raising his hands to clench into his hair and crying out in a broken voice.

“Please! Oh-god, please!”

The scissoring sped its pace, while the hand around his cock only tightened it’s grip.

“Ah! Hng- please…please! I’m-m I’m begging…I’m begging!”

Still the hands were relentless and Kouki thought he could hear a satisfied sigh from above him.

“Please! I have to! P-please, I’m gonna die!”

“Just a little longer,” Akashi mused. “I’m enjoying this too much. You’re so cute!”

Kouki moaned and blinked teary eyes, tightening his grip on his brown strands of hair. “No..no please- I can’t any longer…I can…tt…ah! Please!”

Akashi licked up stomach and in circles around his nipples teasingly. Kouki could tell if he didn’t release soon he was going to lose it completely to the pain and there would be no pleasureful sensations left in him. He sobbed and shook.

“Ple-as..se!”

Finally, Akashi loosened his grip and Kouki exploded. He rode his third orgasm up and over in such a sudden burst that he sucked in sharp air and choked on it, coughing and moaning as his body slowly broke down from the climax.

Akashi climbed over beside him and kissed him full on the mouth, in a sloppy display. He then moved to straddle over the boy’s chest and started to stroke his own cock, which was already half hard _._

“I’m already excited again, Kouki! Let’s fuck your mouth this time.”

Kouki, bleary eyed, couldn’t even lift his head. He just shook it back and forth and let the tears form and roll over his face.

“C-can’t…”

“What? Really?” Akashi replied, his tone indignant. “You think it’s over? I told you didn’t I?”

The red haired man’s voice lowered significantly, and was bathed in sadistic joy as he spoke. “I’m going to fuck you until I can’t anymore. And then I’m going to fuck you with other things until I’ve rested enough to fuck you again myself.  _I’m going to fuck you until there’s nothing left of you at all._ ”


	7. I Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seijuro vows to take control of his second personality for Kouki, but there are other plans lurking in the shadows that neither neither of them could have predicted.

Seijuro came to mid-stream.

He was naked, perched over the toilet.

It was like the wind had suddenly been knocked out of him- his head pounded briefly and then consciousness came whirling into him all at once. He leant forward with the shock, but steadied himself enough to hold onto his penis as he peed into the toilet. He let out a husky, worried breath.

_Kouki’s apartment. I’m in Kouki’s apartment…I must have blacked out again._

He finished and crept quietly from the bathroom, grimacing when he saw the kitchen clock.

_It’s 1 o’ clock?_

He noted the bright light shining through the windows and felt his heart sink. Was it….one in the afternoon?

He stood in the middle of the apartment and closed his eyes desperate to recall what had happened.

Last thing he remembered…he’d been with Kouki about to go to bed. He must have been blacked out since then. Seijuro’s eyes widened and he bit the inside of his mouth.

 _Kouki. I lost control again, but this time while arguing with Kouki._ He felt the familiar sting of panic rise in his abdomen, and briskly marched to the bedroom, whisking the door open and staring wide eyed at the sight before him.

The bedroom was a mess- blankets and pillows strewn across the floor in illogical heaps. Things had been knocked off the dresser and window sills. A single candle was burning on the very corner of the room, and a trail of wax lead up to the folds of the mattress. Lying there on his stomach, Kouki was naked and twitchy. His skin was dewy and pink in the dim light from the shuttered windows. Seijuro inched toward the bed, the floor creaking beneath his weight.

At the sound, Kouki flinched and curled further into himself, his thin body curving into a ball in the center of the bed. Pain dropped heavily through Seijuro and he cooed out softly.

“Kouki..?”

At the sound of his voice- calm and collected even given the circumstances- the brown haired boy’s muscles visibly relaxed and he lifted a teary eyed face to meet his gaze.

“Sei-Seijuro?” he whispered, the words full of a sad hope. Seijuro fought against self-hatred rising within him, forcing himself to make a pleasant expression as he lifted hand to touch the side of Kouki’s cheek.

“Yeah. It’s me.”

Though he seemed to have relaxed, Kouki edged away from his touch, his expression strained. His face reddened and he buried his face into the mattress.

“Kouki…” Seijuro whispered again. “I blacked out again. I’m sorry.”

From beneath him, the boy shivered and spoke, his voice muffled. “It….w-was like you were…a differ- it wasn’t you. It wasn’t you at all-!” Kouki sniffed loudly and his shoulders shook downwards, the sobs apparent in his muscles. Seijuro felt his eyes widening and swallowed hard. He watched the boy slowly break into full cry, hiccupping and breathing shakily into the cotton sheets. His hands were on either side of his head, curled into tight, helpless fists.

Every part of Seijuro wanted to hold him- to hug him and pet his hair and embrace him in warmth. But he knew that his touch at the moment was unwelcomed- for it was the same hands he longed to comfort him with that had caused the distress in the first place. He could wrap him safely in his arms, because his arms held no safety anymore. It had stripped from him- due to this  _problem._ This  _other_ him. This obsessive, crazed personality lingering inside.

Seijuro cursed himself inside his head, struggling to say composed. How could he have let himself loose it like that, in that sort of situation? He couldn’t even remember anything past the argument- it was a blur. What had he even done, that left Kouki like this, crying into the bed?

What had  _he_ done?  He clenched fists and forced his eyes away from the figure before him. “I’m sorry,” he chanted. “I’m sorry Kouki. I’m so sorry. I’m sorry.”

This lasted until Kouki’s sobs had subsided, and he was lying somewhat more strewn out on the bed, though his face was still downwards and hidden. Seijuro had sat himself on the edge of the bed, his hands placed on either knee in an attempt to control them from the urge to touch Kouki. “I’ll let you be for a while. If you don’t want to see me for a few days, I understand. Just tell me how many.”

Kouki’s head rolled a bit, revealing half his face from underneath the damp strands of his brown hair. After a pause he spoke in a broken, hoarse voice. “And what about  _him?_  What if  _he_ doesn’t want to give me a few days?”

Red eyes widened back at him and Kouki’s stomach sank. While he was now overly familiar with many expressions Akashi could make, he’d never seen much intensity in any of Seijuro’s expressions when he was being himself. It was always calm, collected and with just of hint of feeling.

But now, Seijuro looked…heartbroken. He looked devastated- and not in a shocked or even alarmed way. He expression held a sort of expected, calculated pain that seemed inevitable. Seijuro let his mouth hang open long before he even attempted to speak.

“I can control it. I’ll fix it.”

“W-wha-“

“I will,” Seijuro interjected. He closed his eyes briefly and then opened once more. The panic had left his face, replaced with the familiar relaxed disposition Kouki was used to. He even managed a slight smile; very light moving one hand to rest atop Kouki’s hair.

“I will because I love you. There’s nothing I won’t do. I’ll come out on top. I always do.”

The weight on Seijuro’s hand on Kouki’s head made his stomach lurch and he slid away, feeling heat rising within all parts of his body. It hurt- every muscle was sore and tensed. His ass felt like it was gaping open still, even though it’d been a while since Akashi had stopped fucking him. His insides twitched, feeling sick at the thought. It wasn’t until he’d backed away from his touch was sitting up on the other side of the bed that exactly what words Seijuro had used sunk in. His throat formed a lump and he blinked back at the red head, who seemed unphased by the movement and was staring back at him steadily.

“It’s okay, you don’t have to say it back yet. I just want you to know. I love you, Kouki. It doesn’t matter what any other part of me has done- because this is the part I trust and know is true. This is the part of me that will be in control from now on. “

There was a long silence that followed. Both boys sat at either side of bed, caught in heavy air. Both of their heart beats were loud and clearly heard. It lasted- uncomfortable and unforgiving, the white noise ringing in their ears but not blocking out the racing thoughts that plagued them both.

Finally, Seijuro stood in a formal fashion. “I’ll clean this up and then head out. I’ll give you a week before I come back to see you. If that’s not enough time, then just tell me then and I’ll leave right away.”

Kouki looked away and whispered softly. “A week should be fine.”

Seijuro could hear a tint of resentment in the words, and it hurt. He breathed out, long and slow, reaching down to gather pillows off the floor. “Okay. Next Tuesday then?”

Kouki looked away even further. “It’s Wednesday.”

Seijuro nearly dropped the load in his hands, his neck whipping around. “It’s Wednesday?”

“Yeah.”

_I came…last thing I remember was…a Monday night?_

“I was…out for an entire day?”

Rather than respond verbally, Kouki made a small grunt in remembrance and shook his head before he slipped off the bed and headed towards the bathroom.

Seijuro steadied himself against the dresser, his face growing whiter.

_Whatever this is…I have to fix it. And I have to fix it quick._

(***)

The knocking grew even louder- but was still steady against the door. Kouki stood there, absolutely frozen. He had to find a way to stay calm and clear headed- he had to find a way to save himself

“Open the door. I know you’re in there.”

The sharp voice rang through ad sent a shock through Kouki’s body. He didn’t move- he didn’t dare.

“Should I get your little friend Riko, then? Will that make you more cooperative?”

Kouki could feel his entire body sinking lower. He shook and forced himself to place a hand on the door knob.

_Should I get a knife from the kitchen? Shit…I wouldn’t be able to bring myself to use it. I don’t want to open the door…how does he even know about Riko? Damn…damn!_

There was an amazingly large part of himself that wanted to hide. Wanted to run into his room and crouch down into his closet until it all went away. But he couldn’t let someone else get involved in this mess…and it was obviously a threat.

With a sharp breath, Kouki opened the front door to his apartment.

Shoichi stood there, perched in the door frame casually and with a smirk. There were three plain faced guys behind him, standing there obediently.

“I see your face healed up fine. You’re looking cute as ever, dear,” the man mused, before he marched himself through the door and plopped down on the sofa inside, propping his legs up on the arm and letting out a long sigh. The men followed and placed themselves throughout the room in silence.

With shaking movements, Kouki closed the door behind them and stood with his back against it. At this point there was nothing he could say- it seemed he was doomed no matter what happened.

“Come take a seat,” Shoichi ordered with a broad smile from the living area. Kouki grimaced at the irony, but obeyed almost in a trance. He sat down with a soft plop on the chair across from the coach, his hands resting awkwardly on the arms on it with twitching fingers.

“I’m going to be nice and let you know right away that I actually have no intention to harm you today,” the man stated, a hand reaching up to twist a strand of dark hair. “In fact, I think I’m going to become the hero of this story.”

Despite the declaration, Kouki did not feel any more at ease. His brown eyes darted around at the other men, who were barely moving from their chosen positions.

“Ignore them, they are just protective decoration,” Shoichi laughed, choosing to sit up in favor for sitting cross legged on the couch. He met Kouki’s gaze from behind his glasses, and his smile split even wider. “It’s true I want my revenge on Seijuro. He really gave me a hard time! Someone as kind hearted as me doesn’t deserve to get beaten up by complete strangers. It really rubbed me the wrong way…”

His sharp voice trailed off for a moment, before he stood up in a brisk fashion and flicked something from his jacket pocket. Startled, Kouki nearly fell from his chair as the object launched at him, landing with a thump against his thigh.

He looked down, his heart pounding.

It was money.

A large stack of hundreds, and with a plane ticket stuck under the elastic band that held them all together. Kouki lifted his head, his eyes questioning.

“It’s a gift. You see, I’ve had a lot of time to think about exactly how I wanted to exact my revenge, since it’s taken so long to find you,” Imayoshi responded, sitting down once more. His arms rested casually in the air and gestured as spoke, long white fingers making small, grand motions. “Most people would have killed you; however I don’t like the mess. Further, it seems like too easy of a solution. I prefer a more though out sort of action, don’t you?

So I had to think- what would be worse than killing you? Luckily, after Hanamiya relayed to me everything that had happened, I realized the perfect solution. Rather than kill you, let’s make you disappear completely. That way he simply won’t know. You’ll have disappeared without a trace!” Shoichi gave a wide sweep with his arm and then rested his neck on the back on the couch with a triumphant expression.

“That won’t work,” Kouki whispered, his brows furrowing as he stared down at the ‘gift’ in his lap. “He’ll find me. It doesn’t matter where you send me…”

At this, Shoichi’s slender eyes gleamed from behind his dark lashes and he leaned forward dramatically, his voice low and drawn out: “Ooohhh, but that’s the  _best part_. He’ll search and search, thinking I’ve done something terrible to you. And then he’ll find you- completely fine. Doing whatever the hell you want- perfectly happy. And he’ll know that you were never his in the first place.”

Kouki gaped at the open air, taking it all in.

Shoichi was right- if there was a way to  _really_  upset Seijuro that would be it. He leaned back in his chair, clasping his hands together and trying to work logistics through in his head.

“But once he finds me…I’ll end up right back where I am now. Or worse,” Kouki whispered, looking to the floor.

“Yeah, probably. But this isn’t about you, is it?”

Kouki flinched.

“No…I’m basically just an object in this, getting tossed back and forth.”

“Exactly!” Shoichi smiled, his fingers snapping. “I’m glad you understand your position! What you are saying is true- Seijuro probably will find you. You’ll get a few months maybe to live freely once again beforehand, though. Now, I can’t say exactly how he’ll react  _when_ he finds you, but by that point I’ve already gotten my revenge and I’m no longer invested. But- hey! Maybe you’ll get lucky and he’ll be so upset by your betrayal that he’ll just leave you where you are!”

Kouki snorted involuntarily, and then blushed glancing away. “Maybe.”

Shoichi stood and stretched, motioning to his men. “This is the basics: I’m going to get my revenge no matter what. So if you decide not to go with this plan, I’ll be forced to be creative and think of something else. So unless you’d like to test that out, you’d better take the opportunity I’m giving you. Get on that plane tonight with that money in your pocket and try to make some sort of respectable living for yourself somewhere far from here. Okay, Kouki?”

Rather than nod, Kouki just clicked his tongue nervously and grabbed a fist around the bundle. After a moment he managed, “I’ll think…I’ll think about everything.”

“It shouldn’t be a hard decision. You’re pretty lucky, you know.”

Soon after, Kouki was left alone again in the apartment. He stared at the ticket there, lying conspicuously on top of the green paper. He could smell the must of the bills, and it made his stomach sick. His adrenalin was still running wild inside him, and was showing no signs of slighting. Kouki felt he had been flung out between two indeterminate but terribly dark ends. He chuckled, bitterly.

_I’ve never been lucky._


	8. No- Really, I Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seijuro’s precious Kouki is now missing- and he’s desperate to get him back. But between the quest he discovers what it really means to love someone and a shocking truth about himself

Seijuro opened the door to his office only to find a chaotic scene waiting for him. His assistant was standing behind her desk, face strewn with worry and three of the office security men were struggling to drag someone out.

The red head sighed, not hardly surprised. This wasn’t the first time someone had barged into his office and belligerently demanded answers to why he’d been slighted or whatever it was that had upset him- and it wouldn’t be the last he was sure of that. In his line of business, dealing with unhappy people who felt betrayed was the first thing that started to feel natural.

However, when he saw a flash of short brown hair and the whip of a white school skirt he frowned and raised his hand in the air. The second his men saw the movement they stopped moving and all stared at him. One of them spoke, raspy:

“Mr. Akashi, we are terribly sorry. She came barging in; we’ll remove her at once.”

“I’m not leaving until I get some answers!” the girl being held sneered, and then gave a surprisingly skilled kick upwards into the man’s arm, causing him to let go.  

“Riko Aida?” Seijuro mused, curious and worried all at once. There were only two things this could be about- though surely it was about basketball. Surely. He tightened fists by his side anxiously. “What is this about?”

She flicked irritated eyes over at him- but there was something more than anger beneath them. She was worried- concern dripped from behind her glare and made his stomach drop. Her mouth dropped open and her question came out like a threat:

“What did you do with Kouki?”

(***)

Riko sat in the rigid, leather office chair uncomfortably. The glass of water in her hands was untouched- the light of the single window shining brightly through the slivers of the blinds. A lamp was in the corner, but its dull light did little for large room.

Seijuro sat behind a desk formally, his hands resting calmly on the top of it. He sighed with closed eyes before he decided to speak in a slow, deliberate tone.

“How did you know to contact me?”

The girl glanced away when his eyes opened and stared at her directly, unable to hold his fierce gaze. She cursed herself internally for that.

“When my boss told me that Kouki had canceled our sessions for next week, I tried to ask them why. They wouldn’t tell me anything- wouldn’t even give me Kouki’s number. I felt suspicious, so I went to his hotel room anyways to check on him, but he wouldn’t answer the door.” She swallowed and then continued as calmly as she could. “I let it go, but the next day I couldn’t stop thinking about it.  I went again but he still wouldn’t answer the door. So I asked one of the workers on the hall if they knew anything about the boy who lived there- and he told me I shouldn’t get involved. That the entire floor had been purchased by  _the_ Seijuro Akashi, and that I should let it go before I got pulled into anything dangerous.”

“And you call barging into my office not getting involved?” Seijuro mused, leaning back in his chair. His composure was perfect, but his mind was racing. Riko scoffed and tightened her grip on the glass in her hand.

“I don’t care about that, I’m not afraid you,” she barked. “I don’t know what or how Kouki got involved with someone like you, but I swear to god if you hurt him-“

Seijuro leaned forward and interrupted her, his eyes catching light and glowing gold. “ _I_ didn’t hurt him,” he proclaimed, his voice seeping out of his mouth bitter and smooth. “ _I_ have been trying my best to  _protect_ him.”

Riko felt panic in her chest from the sudden change in mood- the obvious threat that was imbedded in every movement Seijuro made. He was hard to be near- innately large even in his small body. Imposing and scary- he seemed to loom over her in his office chair. But she couldn’t back down now- with a calm intake of air she bit out, “Would Kouki say that you’re protecting him? Or are those just pretty words you use to justify yourself?”

The red haired man stood, feeling anger bubble up inside of him. He didn’t need to raise his voice for it to come out with the intensity of a scream. “ _I gave him the choice and he chose to be with me. He chose me.”_

Things processed and came together in her head before Riko could hardly control her reaction. She stood up as well, throwing the cup onto the ground in a loud display of broken glass and spraying water. She summoned every bit of courage she had to yell back.

 _“_ You’re the one who has been keeping Kouki up?  _You?_  How the hell did you trick him into that? Do you have any idea what that boy has been through!? I swear-”

“You best not talk to me like that. I could have you killed this instant.”

The threat hung heavy and the realization of her actions sank in deep. She shook and fell back into her seat. After what he deemed an appropriate amount of killer silence, he reseated himself and picked up his pen, clicking it over and over.

“Let me handle Kouki. He’s upset over something, but I’m taking care of it. He probably didn’t answer the door because he didn’t feel like seeing anyone.” He punctuated his sentence with one last click on the pen before he laid it down and looked at her steadily again in the face. She flinched.

“I…” she paused, but then decidedly continued. “I don’t think that’s right. I don’t think he’s in there at all, I have a bad feeling…”

Seijuro sighed and closed his eyes again before grimacing out, “He just didn’t want to see you. I’m sure he’s in there. Now go and don’t ever come back. I’ll be canceling your tutoring services.”

Her brown eyes widened back at him, tears forming. She struggled to speak. “Y-you don’t understand! I know something is wrong! And- I think…it might be my fault!”

He paused, eyeing her expression carefully. His heart jumped. “What?”

“I…” her voice drifted off.

“What? If you have something to tell me then say it- I’m losing my patience here. I should have thrown you out ages ago.”

“When I was leaving the hotel last week, someone stopped me and asked about Kouki.” She paused, her expression desperate. “If I would have been thinking clearly it would have seemed suspicious, but at the time I didn’t think anything of it. He seemed to know that I was his tutor, so I assumed maybe he was a friend coming to visit and I told him which apartment was his. It…it wasn’t until I got the phone call that our sessions were canceled that I…thought that…”

Seijuro had to fight himself to remain in control and calm. His stomach hurt with the pain of it all. He managed to squeak out a relatively steady sounding voice. “And…what did this guy look like?”

“He had shaggy dark hair, and…and glasses. I couldn’t see his eye color,” she paused, gripping the arms of the chair. “I think he said his name was Shoichi.”

(***)

Shoichi wretched onto the concrete below him, still feeling the imprint of the boot that had just slammed into his stomach clearly. Another foot kicked his back- a fist made contact with his face. Blood dripped ceremoniously from his wet locks of hair.

He laughed through the pain, allowing the huddle of men around him to continue abusing and beating his body. When they finally subsided, and he was but a limp bleeding lump against the ground, he lifted his eyes up carefully to meet the bright red ones above him.

Seijuro was standing there, his expression as stoic as ever as he eyed the beaten man on the ground. He was wearing completely white, so he practically glowed in the little light that filled the alley way. Around ten to fifteen men were lined around him, standing there obediently.

“Have your monkeys kick me around aaaalllllll you want, Sir Akashi,” he bit out with a smile. “But I already told you I didn’t take Kouki anywhere. I didn’t do anything to him at all.”

The red head leaned down, looking at him squarely. His gaze seemed to pierce through him all by itself. His words came out dreadfully slow and menacingly. “This is me being calm, Shoichi. Don’t make me lose my patience- I promise you’ll regret it.”

This earned him another bitter laugh, and Shoichi struggled to push up his broken body, the blood dripping into his already squinting eyes. He smiled and whispered in a low, deep voice. “Oh, by all means, please  _lose control._ I want to see this other side of you that I’ve heard so much about. _”_  

Seijuro hit him himself. He had certainly not planned to- and all of his men tensed at once, taking cautionary steps closer. He tried to pace himself between the blows of his fist, and use the satisfactory sting of bloody skin against his knuckles to calm him but he was close to breaking.

His stress level hadn’t gone down since he’d unlocked Kouki’s apartment and seen for himself that no one was there. Everything was left as it should have been- no clothes packed, nothing misplaced or disheveled. In fact, things looked well straightened up- but the boy had not been there.

_How long had he been gone? Where was he? Alive? Dead? Where, how long? Where??_

The thoughts were burning so vividly in his head that it took him a while to realize that Shoichi was bubbling with laughter with every strike- it disgusted him once the sound was clear in his ears.

Shit. He was giving Shoichi exactly what he wanted. He needed to calm down.

Seijuro swallowed and brought bloody fists back to his sides, being cautious to not touch his white clothes with them. He motioned and one of his men brought over a rag on which he started to wipe his hands. He clicked his tongue.

“You’re pathetic and disgusting.”

Shoichi just rolled his neck around, gasping through a crooked smile in his pain. He gripped at the concrete trying to remain composed through the ache of broken rips and stomped in legs. “I’m pathetic? I’m not the one who fell in love with a prostitute.”

There was a long pause where Seijuro just gripped the rag in his hand and forced himself to stay composed. His heart was beating so wildly within him that he could practically feel the  _other_ him ripping at his consciousness with rough fingers.

“What do you want from me?” he said quietly. “I’m willing to make amends if you just tell me where he is.”

Shoichi choked on coughed up spit, then let it drip from his mouth onto the pavement, mixed with blood. “Ha…well that sure is  _tempting_. But I promised Kouki I’d keep him safe from you, and I’d hate to betray him. He’s such a loyal lover after all.”

Red eyes glowed back at him, obviously shaken and distressed with temper. Their gaze was flaming hot and seemed to speak words themselves.

“Did you fucking touch him?” Seijuro hissed, losing a bit of himself and burrowing a fist in the dark, wet hair so he could tilt the broken face toward him. “Did you?”

“You’re so easily upset, like a girl,” Shoichi whispered. “Tell me, were you really the one fucking Kouki? Or were you the one taking it yourself?”

“Don’t you dare-“

Shoichi cut him off with a bitter scoff. “Oh fine, fine, I’m only kidding. There’s no way Kouki could ever top anyone- not with that cute little hole of his just begging to get filled.”

The hand tightened desperately. Seijuro could tell he was being provoked on purpose.

If he was his normal self this wouldn’t phase him at all. The normal him would recognize Shoichi’s tactics and be able to dodge them easily. He would remain calm and handle the situation with grace and control.

But Seijuro was not  _himself._ He was worried sick. He’d never felt so out of control in his life. It was like everything was falling apart at the seams everywhere he looked. Of course, he knew logically somewhere in the back of his head that it wasn’t. That everything was still contained- that he could move on from this normally if he just remained calm.

But without Kouki, logical thought amounted to nothing anymore. Without Kouki…without Kouki there was nothing left to be logical for.

“What did you do to him, Shoichi?” he threatened, on the brink of turning into that  _other him_.

“What did  _I_ do to him?  _What did I do to him,”_ Shoichi spit out, his voice drenched in pain and resentment. “You really give yourself too much credit, you know. Why can’t you get it through your thick skull-  _I_ didn’t have to  _do_ anything to Kouki. He already hated you. All I had to do was give him the  _means to go.”_

Seijuro paused. The whole world paused. The universe paused.

“ _What?”_

A laugh sounded. It felt far away, as did the voice that followed. “I might have given him some money and maybe a plane ticket.”

“ _You did what?”_

“What? Are you so possessive that your little dove can’t even accept gifts from others suitors?” Shoichi laughed at his own joke. “All I did was give him a gift out of the kindness of my heart. And I think he liked it.”

 _“You threatened him.”_ Seijuro spat, his words clinging to some desperate conclusion, hopeful and sickening to his own ears. “ _You told him he had to go or you’d hurt him. Or Riko. You threatened him.”_

“You wish,” Shoichi sneered, his eyes finally gaining the strength to widen back at him, despite the drying blood around them. “I didn’t even see him. I just left the gift outside the door.”

Red eyes widened further, glowing and wet. His heart felt like it had removed itself from his body and was hanging in the air in front of him, beating and spurting blood with every breath he took. Everything seemed distant and surreal. His mind faltered as he grasped onto his last logical solution.

“He thought it was a gift from me. He thought I was telling him to leave.”

The laughter that sounded now felt abruptly close, and nearly shook Seijuro out of his trance in a split second. Shoichi’s huddled form suddenly appeared clearly in his sight, and he was brought back to the bitter reality before him. Shoichi laughed for too long, back heaving and arms shaking with pain and amusement. “ _You are so pathetic, Seijuro dear._  Kouki’s not stupid- I doubt he believed for a second it was from you.”

Seijuro was grasping at strings. He panicked, vision blurring and then refocusing. He was so close to losing control- in fact he felt like he was caught in the transition state. Half between himself and the other him- he started to shake despite the shame of it all.

“You’re wrong,” he whispered. “I’m going to kill you.”

“Come on, you’re so close, just turn already,” the man sneered from below him, snorting through the blood in his mouth. “I wanna see this other  _you_. This part of yourself that undoubtedly sent Kouki running away from you without hardly a glance back.”

“I wont!” Seijuro screamed, and his men closed in even closer, worriedly. “I am in control! I am in control! I will kill you and then I’ll kill that side of myself too! I’ll kill anyone that keeps me away from him! I’ll kill you both!”

“Don’t you get it?” Shoichi sighed softly. “You can blame me all you want, but you can’t blame that other you as if he’s someone different from yourself entirely. It’s not liked someone else possessed your body, Seijuro. That other you  _is you.”_

“It’s not! I wouldn’t hurt him! He wouldn’t run away from me!”

“ _He already did, you idiot!_ Can’t you see? That other part of you is just as much a part of you as anything else.” Shoichi bit back at him. “That desire to control and destroy, tell me…was it really so strong that you had to repress it and dissociate it from yourself? Did you scare yourself that much?”

“Shut up! I’ll kill you!”

“Go ahead! And then kill yourself too, because you’ve hurt him just as much as I have.”

“I haven’t!”

“You have!”

Seijuro blacked out completely.

(***)

It had taken all of his men to restrain him. In his state, Seijuro had fought tooth and nail, desperate to escape and kill Shoichi with his bare hands.

Fortunately, just in case, he had ordered his men not to let him kill Shoichi no matter what. And somehow, they’d succeeded.

Seijuro eyed the bruises around his wrists with a sick feeling in his gut. They’d had to restrain him completely. He was out for three days, left wrangling with a mad anger, trying to escape every second. But his men had obeyed obediently and hadn’t let him go until he’d returned to his normal self.

It was shameful.

But he forced those memories away as his driver pulled the car up a few blocks from a small mini market.

“Are we really parking this far away,” the girl beside him asked, reservedly annoyed. He glanced at Riko bitterly.

He didn’t want her to be with him, but he figured it was for the best. Kouki would probably respond better to seeing him again if he had Riko there with him. That way at least it would be obvious that he wasn’t going to hurt him.

It had taken a while for Seijuro to find where he went- but eventually he tracked down the correct information out of one of Shoichi’s followers. Once he found out where the plane ticket was too, it was simple enough to make a few phone calls, first to official offices using the influence of his family’s nationally famous name, and then to local places pretending to be an old friend. Kouki hadn’t been clever enough to cover his tracks up well.

But he had gone far. Halfway across the country, in fact. It didn’t matter- no place was too far for Seijuro to come for him.

“If we drive up and he sees us, he might run before we get the chance to explain ourselves,” Seijuro explained calmly, opening the door to his side of the car. Riko followed his lead, exiting the car but he heard her quietly mumble to herself: “Before  _you_ explain  _yourself,_ you mean.”

He shrugged it off in favor of making a brisk pace toward the market where he’d found out Kouki was working. Riko walked beside him, her arms crossed over her chest nervously. She’d insisted on getting to speak to Kouki once Seijuro had admitted that he’d tracked him down, but she still didn’t know the details of anything. She wasn’t sure she wanted to- right now, she just wanted to be reunited with her old friend. She wanted assurance that he was okay and happy. He deserved that.

They both paused when they were about fifty yards away from the market. Kouki had just exited, walking towards the cart return with that meek gait of his, followed by a young girl about his age. Her hair was died pink, and flowed in a dainty pony tail on the back of her head. They grabbed at a line of grocery carts and pushed them out into the parking lot. The girl said something and giggled. Kouki shrugged and tightened his shoulders. It was too far away to see, but Seijuro was sure he was blushing.

She poked at his shoulder. He smiled and awkwardly poked back before they led the carts back towards the store, casual conversation apparent in the movement of their lips.

“Give him this for me,” Seijuro said in a hurried whisper, shoving a bag into Riko’s hands. She looked at him, startled. “Here’s some money for a plane ticket and a taxi for whenever you want to come back.” He shuffled some bills sloppily from his wallet, his vision blurring.

“Wha-you’re leaving?”

“Yes,” was all Seijuro could blurt out before he was forced to turn away, shielding his face. The walk back to his car went by in a daze.

When he plopped down in the back seat, his driver met his eyes from the reflection of the rear view mirror.  They widened then glanced away quickly.

“Take me back to the airport,” was all he said. He closed his eyes when he heard the car start and pull back onto the road. He kept his eyes closed all the way back to the airport, with one hand clutched onto his shirt, right above his heart, with white knuckles. He listened to the way it beat and ached inside him and let the tears continue to fall from his face.

When the car came to a stop in front of the gate, his driver paused awkwardly, unsure what to do. Eventually he spoke in what he tried to make a casual tone.

“We’re here.”

Seijuro nodded, but didn’t open his eyes. His crying didn’t stop. “Just give me a moment.”

He sat there in silence until the tears dried on his face. He took a breath and opened his eyes. The world looked different- colored a different shade. He shivered, knowing it would never be the same.

Because now he knew what it felt like to really love someone. Before, he’d been mistaken. He’d thought that he’d already discovered true, pure love. But he was wrong- what he’d felt had been just a pathetic scraping at love with his fingers. He’d only barely just scratched the surface until that moment.

That moment when he saw Kouki there- looking so happy. So young. So carefree. That moment that he’d realized he couldn’t give Kouki that kind of happiness no matter how hard he tried. That moment he decided that since he couldn’t give that happiness to Kouki, he would give him up. He would let him go.

Yes, the world looked completely different. He exited the car and walked through the airport, tense and tired. He bought his ticket and boarded the plane, his mind nearly empty, but his heart about to burst any second.

A flight attendant walked by and offered a smile and cup of water. “Nervous flier, sir?”

Seijuro could only nod.

“Don’t worry sir,” she winked. “Just relax and try to enjoy yourself.”


	9. Don't Give Up On Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "All this time I thought I could save you and make you mine. But you’re the one who saved me, Kouki."

Kouki flinched, another soft punch impacting his arm.

“You promised you wouldn’t disappear again!”

He reached up a hand to clutch the place where his muscles were aching and blinked back at the girl in front of him, flabbergasted.

“W-ha…Riko?”

She frowned and latched him into a hug, her voice biting in his ear. “Do you have any idea how worried I was? What the hell have you been up too?”

There was a lot to process, but Kouki found himself only able to focus on one thing.

If Riko had found him then…

His eyes darted around the grocery store, eyeing the customers and the mixture of shocked or annoyed coworkers. Face to face to face, but none of them were Seijuro’s- his heart started to beat loudly in his chest.

Kouki leaned back from the hug, and the panic in his eyes was apparent to Riko. Her angered expression softened and her lids drooped towards the floor, backing up a bit but still keeping her hands gripped onto the boy’s elbows tightly.

He swallowed. “H-how…did you find me?”

“How do you think?”

The words hurt. “Is he …here?”

“No, he left.”

“He left?”

Her fingers loosened up a bit from around his arms, sliding down to his wrists. “You really managed to get yourself mixed up with a bad crowd, you know.”

Her remark went ignored- followed by another darkening glace from Kouki. “He’s not here?”

She sighed, pulse slowing. “Yeah, he took me here but then decided to go back. I don’t know why. But…” she paused, finally releasing him and reaching into the knapsack that hung around her shoulders to rest on her hip. She pulled out the package and pointed it towards him. “He told me to give you this.”

The brown haired boy opened the bag, flinching at the contents. It was the video game console- still untouched. “I can’t accept this,” he whispered, to the present more than to Riko herself but she responded nonetheless.

“Well I’m not going to give it back to him for you,” she crossed her arms. “The least amount of time I have to spend around him the better.”

“I…I have to go back,” Kouki murmured, wide eyes fixed on the bag in his hands.  _Was Seijuro really just going to give him this and go? Was he not going to be forced to come back?_

“No, you don’t.”

“I do, you don’t understand,” Kouki urged, his hands starting to sweat. “I made a promise, I-“

Riko stopped him with a firm, worried glance. She phrased her words slowly, keeping direct eye contact. “Would you have made that promise if you’d felt you had any other choice?”

_Would I have made that promise?_

At the time it had been the best decision by far- if he had tried to leave, he wouldn’t have had the money to go anywhere and there was the risk he could have been found by Takeuchi again. Yes- at the time staying with Seijuro had seemed like the only safe option. The only reason he’d been able to finally make a start for himself in this new town was because of the substantial amount of money he’d been given. Without the kick start, he’d of never made it on his own.

But if he’d had this option at the time, he certainly wouldn’t have agreed to stay.

When he didn’t answer, she grew impatient. “Either way, he’s not coming to get you now so you’ve gotten a second chance to make the decision again. If you want to go back to him, then go. But if you want to stay here, than please, for goodness sake, Kouki don’t force yourself to leave!”

It was around then that his boss had sauntered over, finally fed up with the interruption and reminded Kouki that he was on the clock. He blushed and apologized profusely, unsure of how to proceed. His head was too full to process anything.

“I-I get off in two hours…”

“I’ll just wait around then,” Riko replied, sighing. “Let’s talk about pleasant things when you get off okay? Just catch up?”

He nodded, relieved at the thought. When she had walked away to sit on a bench outside and pull out a book, Kouki felt soft breath on his ear.

“I knew it.”

He startled, whipping around, to see his pink haired coworker gleaming back at him mischievously.

“Satsuki! K-knew…what?”

“That you were in a relationship,” she remarked, leaning back against a register and reaching to pull her long pink hair into a pony. “Your girlfriend’s cute, but she’s a little flat-chested.”

He stumbled for words in response, grabbing at the broom and dustpan he had been using before Riko had surprised him. “N-no…we’re not…we’re just friends.” He added in a short breath. “And…I wouldn’t know!”

The girl frowned. “Hmmm? Unrequited love?”

“Satsuki… _please_ …” he whispered, his face red.

She gave him a long sigh, nudging him in the shoulder playfully before turning back to walk towards her station. As she walked away, Kouki could hear her say:

“Well, you’re in love with  _someone_ , that much I can tell. Call it woman’s intuition!”

(***)

Shuzo Nijimura was waiting for Seijuro at the airport.

This did not particularly surprise him, though it did fill him with dread. He walked on by the man as if he hadn’t seen him, which in return did not seem to surprise Shuzo. He just turned and followed suit, walking quietly beside the shorter red head all the way to his car, and then slid into the backseat along with him.

When the doors to the car were shut, he finally spoke, his eyes expressionless. “Your father wants to meet with you.”

Seijuro hid a grimace, looking out of the opposite window to watch the buildings go by. “Hm.”

He’d assumed that was what this was about. The only time Shuzo ever came to him directly was when his father wanted to talk to him in private. Why his father did not just ask to see him on his own was hardly a mystery- it was obvious to Seijuro that he liked exploiting his power by sending Shuzo, his right hand man. It was proof that Seijuro was not just inferior to his father, but inferior to whoever his father gave authority to.

And Shuzo Nijimura was one of those people. If he was requesting something of Seijuro, then Seijuro was obligated to comply. The balance was rocky, however, since the younger man possessed a sort of inherent, controlling aura.

“So we’ll be heading to his office.”

Seijuro’s eyes rolled over, looking at the dark haired man. “If this is about the prostitute, I’ve released him anyways.” The way the word prostitute felt in his mouth made his stomach hurt, but it was by far the best word to use in this circumstance.

Not that he really  _wanted_ to talk about it with Shuzo- but he had a sneaking suspicion it was what his father wanted to talk about and he certainly did not want to talk about it with  _him_. He knew fully that he had let himself get behind on his responsibilities lately, but he also knew that now he just wanted to bury himself within them and forget about everything else.

“It’s not about the boy,” Nijimura stated calmly, propping an elbow up against the car door to rest his face in his palm. “As long as you understand that you are expected to get married and have a son, your father doesn’t care what you do with your sex life, Seijuro.”

He replied with a soft grunt.

“In fact, he’d actually prefer not to know about it at all.”

 _Well that makes two of us_. Seijuro straightened in his sitting position.  _But that doesn’t stop him from spying on me, obviously._  

“Then what is this about?”

Shuzo gave him a glassy stare, his frown deepening. “Your little personality problem.”

(***)

“It’s been a while since we’ve chatted one on one, Seijuro.”

He sat uncomfortably in the large black chair, his arms crossed across his chest defensively. He tilted his head to the side and stared back blankly, purposely not responding. His father sat across from him, on some sort of strangely shaped couch upholstered with an intricate black and grey fabric. His legs were crossed but he was leaning back casually, a cigar in his right hand. His expression was rigid.

“Let’s get to the point then, since you don’t seem to be in the mood for father-son bonding.” He took a long puff and then sat forward, uncrossing his legs. “You have a second personality.”

Seijuro looked at him squarely, eyes flashing in the dim, yellow light of the room. “No. I get angry and black out sometimes, that’s all.”

“That wasn’t a question, Seijuro,” his father spit back, smoke filtering from his mouth delicately despite the tone of voice. “You have a second personality. Say it back.”

There were few things Seijuro hated more than when his father took  _that tone_ of voice. One of those few things, however, happened to be how his own voice sounded when he was forced to respond obediently.

“I…have a second personality.”

His father smiled back at him. “It’s a little frightening, isn’t it? Feeling yourself slipping off and not being able to remember blocks of time?”

Seijuro pursed his lips, but kept his eyes level and stoic with the best of his composure. “How would you know?”

His father’s face went serious, and he stood up, circling around the back of the couch to a mini kitchen area, and grabbing glasses from a cabinet.  He made a show of opening and pouring them both a glass red wine, before returning and handing one to his son.

Seijuro took it, but didn’t drink.

Once he had sat down and gotten comfortable once more, he spoke in a low voice. “I had the same problem when I was your age.”

Seijuro looked up, failing to hide his surprise. His father noted the glance with a relaxing movement of his shoulders and continued.

“I started trying to control parts of myself that I did not like, and eventually compartmentalized them into some part of me that became an entity in itself.” He paused, looking over at Seijuro intently. “But I was able to regain control very quickly. You on the other hand, seem to be struggling.”

Seijuro resented the words greatly, but he resented himself even more when he responded much too earnestly. “What should I do, father?”

“I have a suggestion,” the older man responded, scratching the skin beneath his ear and sucking on his cigar with a heavy breath.

 _Of course you do, otherwise you wouldn’t have called me here_. Seijuro, unable in the moment to handle the silence, forced himself to speak again. “And what is that?”

“Let him take over.”

(***)

Things felt strange for Kouki.

How long had it been? Four, five months?

His life had taken on the pattern he had always wanted. He’d finally gotten  _lucky_. It was structured and predictable and  _normal_. He worked during the day and then went home, cooked himself a small dinner, hung out a bit and then went to sleep. He lived in a pretty humble duplex, but it was more than enough for one person. He tried to save as much money as he could, though he was too intimidated to try and open up a bank account, so he kept the cash all in a lock box under his bed.

After the first month, a friend from work lent him a TV, which was really neat and added a further level to the order of his life. He started routinely watching the news every morning and evening.

But still, he didn’t feel satisfied. He couldn’t put his finger on exactly what it was- but there was this overlying feeling of anticipation he couldn’t do away with. The sense that something else was bound to happen- or perhaps the sense that something else  _ought_  to happen. He found himself thinking: what next?

Was this it? Had he finally gotten past everything? Was this how he would be, from now on? For so long this idea had been such a comforting one, but now that he had it, he couldn’t help but feel anxious.

Was normalcy not enough?

Kouki couldn’t imagine that was true. It had to be something else he was missing. Could it be that he was lonely?

He’d made friends. Surprisingly, it had not been very hard. Maybe because Kouki was a naturally compliant person, and so when he was invited out or included in a conversation he always went along.

He was mostly a victim of Satsuki Momoi. She seemed to like making friends- and then introducing them to more and more of her friends. She also had a keen talent for remembering  _everything-_  it was as if she was cataloging away information in her head constantly. There wasn’t a person she introduced him to that, upon them leaving, she didn’t immediately spurt out of loads of information about.

“Oh, that guy? He’s a body builder and wrestles at the local college. He recently broke up with is fiancé. Also, interesting fact, he’s legally blind in his right eye!”

How she managed it, Kouki couldn’t be sure. But…it was nice. In fact everyone he had met had been relatively nice. Some of the guys had tried to match him up with their friends, or convince him to hit on girls when they were out- but Kouki couldn’t bring himself to do it. Satsuki would always bat them off, insisting that it was “obvious Kouki’s already in love with someone else, so leave him alone!”

The brown haired boy didn’t know which made him more uncomfortable, honestly. He was certainly not in love with anyone, but he also wasn’t interested in seeing anyone either. The whole idea just made him feel  _weird_. It forced him to think about things that had happened in the past, which he didn’t like having to face.

Not that he didn’t, however. In fact, he thought about it a lot. Every time someone red headed entered the store, when he caught a glance at his naked body in the bathroom, every night when he closed his eyes to go to sleep. At first, the thoughts had felt abrasive, but now, even though uncomfortable, they had almost become routine as well.

The videogame console still sat in the bag he’d been given it in, untouched on the top of his dresser.

(***)

What had Seijuro been so afraid of before?

Of losing control? Of not being in power?

No, it wasn’t just that. He hadn’t wanted to lose Kouki, that was it. He hadn’t wanted to hurt him.

But now Kouki was gone. He had already lost that battle.

So what was he afraid of now?

If he wanted to be in control, and to maintain that control- well  _that_ part of him always would.

There was nothing holding him back anymore. He might as well just do as his father said.

(***)

Kouki shivered to his core.

He couldn’t believe his eyes.

The crowd from the bar was loud around him, but in that moment he felt as if the noise was coming from a different planet. All he could even begin to distinguish was the almond shape of Seijuro’s eyes, glancing widely at the camera. He couldn’t make out what the TV was saying, so he rushed forward, standing up from his table in a panic. He leaned right up against the bar, peering at the small screen handing from the roof above it. He could hear the sports announcer’s faint voice.

“We’re here with an interview of one of this year’s top recruits for basketball. He’s the captain from Rakuzan High, who led his team to win the championships this year. How have you felt about this season so far, Seijuro?”

The light from one side was much too bright, so when Akashi had rolled his eyes, one of them seemed more yellow than red. It was eerie- and reminded Kouki of the first time he’d seen that kind of expression on the boy’s face. He looked slightly crazed, violence glimmering behind his skin. His tone was even more intimidating when he leaned close to the interviewers mike and replied. “It went just as expected. No other schools stood a chance.”

Kouki watched the screen in horror.  _He’s been taken over by_ that _side again…why? I thought he said he was going to control it? That he never loses?_

The interviewer chuckled nervously before continuing, eager to change the subject. “W-well, there’s been no word on what your plans for college are yet, though I’m sure you’ve been getting offers from several schools?”

Akashi’s face went serious and he whispered in a fierce tone. “Well that’s not really your business, is it?”

The brown haired boy just blinked at the screen, his heart sinking lower and lower. He felt a hand brush his shoulder, but ignored it, eyes fixed on the screen.

“Ha, ….you caught me! Always being nosey us interviewers, haha…” the person holding the microphone stumbled. “That’s why I also have to mention…congratulations on your recent engagement!”

The red head frowned even deeper- something indiscriminate flashing across his face suddenly- before he smiled wide once more, shaking his head. “No, no, don’t congratulate me. Congratulate  _her,_ she’s the one gaining something.”

The interviewer’s face dropped from a smile, and they shot a glance at the camera desperately before the shot disappeared quickly and another interviewer appeared on the screen, talking to a different high school player.

Kouki’s ears were burning. He clutched at the side of the bar desperately, trying to steady his breath the best he could.

_Why? Why hadn’t Seijuro regained control of himself yet? Was he not trying?_

He was finally shaken back to reality by the same hand that had grabbed his shoulder earlier. It was one of his new friends, who was looking back at him with a curious expression.

“Dude, you okay?”

“Y-yeah…” Kouki whispered, but he could feel the color draining from his face.  _Why do I feel so upset?_

“You know that asshole or something?”

Kouki slinked backwards, running a shaky hand through his hair. “I do…yeah.”

 _Had Seijuro given up on keeping control of his_ other  _self?_

_Had he given up because Kouki left?_

“I have to go,” Kouki murmured, turning briskly and taking increasingly faster steps towards the door. He exited and nearly broke into a run, pacing down the streets toward his duplex. He felt like he was going to pass out any second, his mind racing too fast for him to keep up.

_Why? Why am I reacting this way?_

He fumbled with his keys, getting frustrated as he tried to unlock the door. The second he got inside, he flung off his jacket, marched to the bathroom and splashed water onto his face. He felt like he might puke- his skin was hot.

He looked up into the mirror, staring back at himself. He watched the beads of water fall from around his face, dripping down into the porcelain sink. Brown eyes widened, noticing the wetness in his eyes.

_Why am I crying?_

 (***)

Kouki flinched, the impact of the wall against his back knocking the wind out of him. His instinct was to reach up and push his assaulter away, but he forced his hands to stay by his sides.

“ _What the hell do you think you’re doing?_ ” the familiar, hauntingly smooth voice sounded in his ear, before his shoulders were pulled back and then slammed into the wall again. “ _What the fuck are you doing here?_ ”

Kouki suffered through the pain, clenching his eyes shut as his shoulder blades felt like they were being pushed up through his chest. “I…I n-need to talk to Seijuro…”

A pale, annoyed face leaned back and looked up at him fully. Kouki shivered at the expression- it was hauntingly familiar and yet like nothing he’d ever seen before. Red eyes glared into him, piercing and hot with anger.

“I  _am_ Seijuro.”

“You’re not…” Kouki whispered, turning his head aware from the glare, his chest swelling. Akashi squeezed his shoulders again, but didn’t move to slam him against the wall. Instead, he relaxed suddenly and stepped back, a weird smile overtaking his features.

“Hm? Do I not look like myself, Kouki?” He asked, with mock concern. He sauntered over to the desk of his office and pressed his palms against the wood, leaning with his back and peering over at the brunette. “I haven’t changed much since you last saw me, have I? Well I guess my hair is longer.”

He stood straight again and pulled out a cabinet, searching through it until he pulled out a pair of scissors.  Before Kouki could hardly react, Akashi brought them up to his bangs and made a careless chop. He kept going as he talked, sloppily cutting the hair away from his face with a strange expression. “If I cut my hair short will you recognize me? Will that help?”

Kouki didn’t respond, just slid further away with his back still on the wall. He had been so determined to be brave no matter how this conversation went, but he found himself just wanting to slink away and run through the office door. Akashi’s presence was just  _too big-_  there was this wild, smothering energy coming from him that seemed to increase with every shine of his eyes from the overhead light. When Akashi seemed satisfied with the makeshift trimming of his bangs, he sauntered closer and placed his hands against the wall on either side of Kouki’s head, slamming the hand that held the scissors rough into the wall. The blades sunk in through the drywall.

The boy tried to hide a whimper as Seijuro leaned in closer, whispering against his ear once more. “Or maybe I should fuck you? Would that jog your memory, Kouki?”

“T-that’s…that’s not why I’m here,” Kouki managed, almost to his own surprise, to utter.

“Oh?” Akashi gave out a short, fake laugh. He pressed his lips closer to Kouki’s ear and licked at the soft lobe, sending shivers down the boy’s spine. “But why else would you come back after you ran away? Surely you must miss my cock- there’s no shame in that. I’ll give it to you then…”

Kouki pressed his hands against Akashi’s chest and pushed with little force. “I said that’s not why I’m here,” he said, gaining confidence from adrenalin. “I need to talk to the part of you…to the part of you that loves me.”

In response, he heard a growl by his ear and then red hair sweeping by his vision until his body had been whipped around and pressed back against the wall with a loud thunk.

He grimaced, his cheek taking a full impact. His hands had been pulled and twisted behind him, and now Akashi’s face was burrowed into his neck, breath heavy. “Shut the fuck up. No part of me like that exists anymore.”

“Sei-seijuro-“

“Don’t you dare fucking say my name.” he snarled, leaning forward and squishing his body even more into the hard, flat surface. Kouki groaned, wiggling a bit, but forced himself not to try and free his hands or kick. His blood was pumping rapidly- but he needed to stay calm. He’d promised himself he would stay calm, whatever it took.

“What, did you get bored with your peaceful little life? Or was your pure little heart just too overcome with guilt that you wanted to come and apologize? What was it, Kouki?” Akashi laughed from behind his head, bringing a knee up to wedge suggestively up Kouki’s crotch. “You know, I don’t even care why you came. Right now, I just want to make sure you never come again.”

The knee slammed upwards, and Kouki gasped from the pain, his insides twisting inside of him as his balls tightened from the hit. But he used the pain to push his words forward, forcing them out even as his heart was panicking. “I-I don’t care what you do to my body, that’s not what this is about!”

His arms were twisted even tighter, bending unnaturally behind him. Kouki choked, but used the best of his strength to tense his muscles and lighten the pain, rather than retaliate. He spoke again, though this time his voice was hardly a whisper. “I don’t care if you hurt me, I’ll accept that.”

Akashi let out a snicker- that was perhaps half a groan- and released him, stepping back. Contrary to the sound though, when Kouki turned his face around to meet his eyes, his expression was surprised. The red headed man looked shocked, even.

“What are you going on about? This is new.” He spouted, his hands tensing by his sides. Kouki took a deep breath and closed his eyes, trying to compose his thoughts.

“I…I accept this part of you. So…” he felt his eyes start to water, but he forced his breathing not to hitch. “So, Seijuro, I think you should accept it too.”

A quick hand lurched out and grabbed his jaw, squeezing it in its cold grip, and bringing their faces much too close. Akashi stared back at him, eyes lit from within. “Didn’t I tell you not to call me that? What point do you think you’re making?”

“Please, just listen-“

“I already accepted him! Look at me!” he snarled, his lips twitching. “Can’t you see that on your own?”

“You didn’t! You just hid within him,” Kouki argued, tears rolling down his face. He was sweaty and his body shaking, but he had to press forward. He couldn’t give up yet. “I-I saw you on the TV, and I could just tell. You gave up, Seijuro. You gave up.”

“I didn’t give up! I won!”

“And then,” Kouki continued, unable to stop now that he had finally gotten started and his voice rising to a louder level than he’d ever spoken before, “after I’d thought about it all night long, I realized that you’d given up a long time ago. You gave up when you left me where I was.”

“Shut the fuck up-“

“You knew where I was, but you left me there. You left me there and you retreated into  _this thing_ ,” he nearly spat, though his voice was drenched in pain. He felt like his spirit was being lifted as he let it all out, all his emotions spilling over despite his fear. “And when I saw that…I wanted you back. I wanted back the Seijuro I knew, who wouldn’t give up. The Seijuro that always wins!”

Finally, Akashi snapped, lunging and pushing him onto the floor. They fell ungracefully, Akashi positioning his legs around Kouki’s torso and grabbing at his neck with both hands. He smiled, but his eyes were twitching, and unsure. Kouki choked, his air way just barely blocked.

“P-please…Seijuro,” he croaked, his head going light. “Please don’t give up on me!”

The hands tightened. Kouki lifted a hand, placing it on the side of Akashi’s face to linger softly.

“S-seijuro….can’t…can’t you see you’ve already won?”

In that moment, it was as if the whole world softened. The hands around his neck, the expression staring back at him, the atmosphere of the entire room- it all fell in one movement, sweeping forward and evaporating into something fresh and calm. Seijuro sat above him, blinking tears down onto him and Kouki couldn’t even gasp for breath- he just laid there in that moment slowly taking it in, regaining the color to his face. Relief flushed his skin and he reached up his other hand so that he was cradling Seijuro’s head in both.

The man’s mouth fell open, and his words came out smooth and reverent, in the way that Kouki had missed without even realizing it. “Kouki…I’m sorry. I’m so sorry…I…all this time…I thought I could save you and make you mine.” He paused and leaned down, pulling the boy beneath him up into a tight embrace. “But you’re the one who’s saved me, Kouki. I love you so much I didn’t know what to do. I can’t believe you’ve come back…you’ve…”

Kouki pulled back and scooted out from under him, so that he could lean forward and touch their foreheads together. His face was blushing, but he couldn’t help but smile back at the earnest expression Seijuro was wearing. He laced their fingers together and took a deep breath, slowly closing the gap.

And when they kissed, it wasn’t like any other kiss they’d ever shared. It was safe and magnificent, so soft and so delicate and yet backed with so many unsaid words and feelings that it blossomed and multiplied and left them both breathless.

And it lasted. It never deepened, and had very slight movement, but it seemed to go on forever. Neither boy seemed to want to pull apart, their fingers interlaced and warm. They could hear their hearts line up and beat in time.

It wasn’t until the large clock on Seijuro’s wall chimed and Kouki jumped with a little noise that they parted, chuckling awkwardly. Kouki could still see trails of tears drying on the red head’s cheeks- but other than that he had recomposed himself completely. Kouki was jealous- he was basically still a mess: stray tears still trickling out, his hands trembling. He lowered his head.

“I…I’m sorry I broke my promise, Seijuro.”

“You don’t have to apologize-“

“But I…after Shoichi came to see me, I should have asked you for help,” the boy continued softly. “But I was scared so I just did as he said.”

“Wait- he came to see you?”

“Y-yeah, he came and threatened to hurt Riko, so-“

“I…” Seijuro looked away, chewing on his lip. “I thought you had just found the money and left. He said he didn’t threaten you.”

“Wh-what? No way,” Kouki responded earnestly, looking back up. “I would have never had the guts to leave if he hadn’t! Y-you know that…”

Seijuro chuckled suddenly, covering his mouth gingerly with slim fingers. “I…you’re right. I should have known that. I wasn’t thinking clearly. It was just…” he paused, frowning once more and glancing to his right delicately. “When I saw you working in that store…you looked so happy. I felt like I couldn’t give that you.”

Kouki shook his head, blushing profusely. His voice came weak, but he forced the words out. They needed to be said. “I was happy. I like it there. But…I realized that I don’t want that happiness if you can’t have it too.”

He couldn’t bring himself to look Seijuro in the face, but he reached out a hand to lay it on top of one of his. “While I was with you, I was so focused on myself. I felt like I was the one being hurt and used- I never realized that I was hurting you too. You were giving me all that you could, and I never stopped to see it. But now I can see it all so clearly and…I don’t know if it’s love, or something else entirely but…I know now that I would rather be miserable  _with you_ , than have happiness  _without you_.”

Seijuro took the hand on top of his and kissed it, his mouth smiling against the skin. He held it there, breathing it in and letting his body relax into the position. He held onto it as if it was the most precious thing he’d ever touched- and then opened his eyes and looked at Kouki as if he was the most precious sight he’d ever seen.

Kouki’s breath caught and he looked away, smiling nervously. “D-don’t look at me like that after everything I just said…it’s embarrassing!”

“I can’t help it. I’m so happy, I can’t control my expressions.”

“Well…well…then…”

“If you’re embarrassed, close your eyes.”

“If I close my eyes, you’ll kiss me!”

Seijuro chuckled and leaned forward, bringing their noses together and forcing Kouki’s eyes to stare back into his own. “I’m going to kiss you either way.”

But before he could, Kouki kissed him first- and again it was like nothing he could have ever anticipated. He leaned into the warm, smiling mouth and thought to himself:

 _I guess after all, I am really lucky_.


	10. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweat, cum and closure. Enough said?

Neither of them had said a word in hours. They had just sat beside each other quietly, hands sometimes entwined through both the plane ride and the drive to Kouki’s apartment.

For Seijuro the lack of words to say was born more out of a certain kind of fear- the dark feeling of a tender situation looming over him. He’d just gotten back everything he’d wanted for so long, and the fragility of the circumstance was blatant. He didn’t want to mess it up.

For Kouki, however, the silence was comforting. It gave his heart and body time to relax and come down the adrenaline high. He knew what he wanted now, and there would be plenty of time to work out details.

Despite this difference, the silence did cause something common between the two. Without words, they were left with the increasingly apparent presence of the other. Their bodies were beyond familiar with the other- the way they smelled, the way they moved and the smoothness of their skin. A longing for a pleasure they’d both enjoyed in the past was stronger than ever.

So when they finally entered, there wasn’t any time for Seijuro to take in the somewhat shabby interior of Kouki’s apartment- much less a spare moment to try and talk over the issues still hanging in the air. It was overshadowed by that dry, overwhelming sense of need that had blossomed and brewed within both of their stomachs the long, silent journey there.

The door shut and they turned and grasped each other, open mouth upon open mouth. Despite the intense longing they both felt, they moved slowly and patient. There was time- and so they both planned to use it.

Seijuro’s hands slid up Kouki’s thin frame, pausing to slip under his arms and trace the sharp curve his shoulder blades. Kouki let out a low breath at the touch and allowed Seijuro to deepen the kiss. They slowly lowered themselves to the floor, Seijuro beneath. His golden red eyes peered up with a smoky expression, and the brunette felt his pulse slow. They kissed again, tongues circling and searching the soft mush of their gums and the hard ridges of their teeth. When Seijuro’s hands slipped up the front of his shirt and fingered the soft skin of his stomach, Kouki fully moaned into the other mouth.

The red head leaned his head back, pulling the kiss apart with long strings of spit. He whispered, almost too softly to hear. “Kouki…what would you like?”

The boy’s skin reddened, and he leaned his head forward to hide it in the smooth curve of Seijuro’s neck. The hands of his stomach slid up and flicked at his nipples, sending a sharp sensation deep inside him. Kouki took a shaky breath and whispered back into the white skin.

“T-tell…me what to do. Like…like you used to.”

Seijuro was surprised, and it lengthened the light feeling in his core and increased his anticipation. This was something new- for the first time they were touching each other as truly equal lovers. No stakes, no secret feelings, no bargains. But, there Kouki was, heaving in short breaths under the touch of his fingers and asking for things to go the way they had in the past. There was an immediate, bodily satisfaction Seijuro felt from that- but also, a satisfaction that ran deeper.

It was the feeling that their past didn’t need to erased or ignored or even shamed- they were moving forward but all the events that had transpired were still important.  And if Kouki was asking for something to be like the past that meant not all of it was of negative importance.

Seijuro swallowed and replied in a full voice. “Very well.”  He lifted up and changed their positions, leaning Kouki’s back against the wall and crawling between his legs. He licked a line up his neck and stopped at his ear, letting his voice slip out calmly. “I want you to strip down for me. I’m going to touch you until you cum- and while I do, be preparing yourself. Once you’ve finished, I want you to ride me.”

Kouki shivered at the sound of the orders, cooley whispered against his lobe. He let a familiar sort of nervousness settle over him as Seijuro leaned away from him and casually unbuttoned his sleeve cuffs and hiked his dress shirt up his arms. Sharp eyes shifted over, and the man’s mouth curved into an admiring smile.

“Well, go ahead.”

Kouki nodded and moved slowly to pull off his t-shirt, feeling Seijuro’s eyes hot on his skin. This wasn’t the first time Seijuro had watched intently as Kouki undressed- however, this time it seemed infinitely more intense. And this time, Kouki himself felt excited. There was no dread or reason to hold himself back- he felt free to enjoy the eyes that were watching him. It was still embarrassing- but also safe, and acquainted. The brunette lifted himself to his knees, sliding his back up against the wall, and unbuttoned his jeans.

He made an awkward shuffle of movements attempting to pull both his jeans and boxers down past his knees and out from his legs- but Seijuro didn’t mind. In fact, it was impossibly cute.

Finally, Kouki had stripped himself completely and lowered back down to his knees. Seijuro leaned forward and gave him a few light, encouraging kisses of approval across his neck and collar bone, before lifting one of Kouki’s hands up and into his mouth. Kouki’s heart jumped at the feeling on Seijuro’s tongue licking up his fingers, saliva gathering forward in his mouth to coat them heavily.

With a loud, lewd slurp, Seijuro removed his mouth and pushed Kouki’s now sopping hand down behind him. “Lift up; finger yourself.”

The orders made Kouki want to melt- as perverted as it was, and as unaware as he had been, Kouki had to admit now that he’d  _desperately_ missed this. Looking down at Seijuro’s calm, collected face as he lifted his ass and circle his opening with his own fingers- seeing the slip of Seijuro’s tongue across his lower lip when lowered down onto the length of his fingers and let out a sharp moan- yes, this was filling a need he hadn’t met in a long,  _long_ time.  

His opening spread slowly, the stretch more intense than he had remembered. He forced another finger in, and when he twisted them the pleasure made him lean forward and rest his forehead against Seijuro’s shoulder in huff. The redhead released  soft chuckle and then laid both of his hands on Kouki’s inner thighs.

The touch was cold, and incredible- making Kouki’s muscles twitch was they trickled up and up past the soft skin around his exposed cock to press into the fluid layer around his hip bones. Paired with the sensation of his fingers sliding deeper and deeper within him, Kouki could feel the blood already rushing rapidly and his member twitched and grew.

Seijuro then leaned forward, forcing Kouki to try and keep his head up on his own once more- which became significantly hard when he felt the red-head’s lips grazing up and down his penis. Seijuro nearly growled- taking in the sight and musky smell- the course, thin layer of brown hair that peaked from above it and light pink curve of the head making him sigh in the relief.  _Kouki’s mine again. This…this I’m never letting go_.

“Sei-seijuro…” Kouki whinced as the pleasure pooled inside him, blinking through wet eyes at the sight of the smaller man rubbing his cheek passionately against his growing erection, his hands tightening around his hips. He turned, bright eyes glancing upwards for a split second, before his mouth opened and gingerly sucked at one of Kouki’s balls. It sank in, malleable and soft- and Kouki nearly choked on a gasp, having to pause his fingering of his ass to let the shiver of pleasure pass through him.

Seijuro licked between the balls, and then flattened his tongue at the base of Kouki’s cock, closing his eyes and ordering in a light, knowing tone. “Don’t stop prepping yourself.”

“O-okay…” Kouki breathed, back arching and his neck bending to let his head rest against the wall. His mouth hung open, twitching as the tongue moved upwards, leaving a wet line up his cock. When he reached the tip, he moved one hand from Kouki’s hip to secure the base and circled his mouth around it, making sure to bend up under the fold with just the right amount of pressure to make Kouki’s vision go white temporarily.

“Oh—oh god…!”

Kouki’s fingers tensed and curved instinctively, pressing against his inner wall and forcing the heat within him to double. His thighs were shaking now- sweat trailing down his body.

“Hold on for me, Kouki,” Seijuro whispered, leaning up quickly to press a wet kiss onto Kouki’s neck. “Last as long as you can.”

The sound of Seijuro’s controlled, smooth voice only made it harder for Kouki to contain himself- and when Seijuro crooned his shoulders down once more and enclosed nearly half of Kouki’s dick in one move Kouki could only let out a bitter moan.

“S-seij..juro…” he whined, lifting his free hand to lace into the strands of his brown hair, desperate for something to hold onto as his other hand was still opening himself up and his cock was being skillfully sucked into the hot, wet muscles of Seijuro’s throat. The speed increased, the red-head bobbing up and down on him, pushing his tip hard against the back of his throat over and over. The  heat within his core sent Kouki buckling, until he leaning forward, the muscles of his stomach tensed in repeating tremors. He choked out moans, his mind working just well enough to keep the fingers inside him moving. They matched Seijuro’s rhythm, diving in and curving just as his cock was enveloped completely and pulling back at as Seijuro’s mouth pulled up his pulsing erection.

The slurping sounds from the front and back burned into Kouki’s ears, and he shuddered again and again as his climax built past where he ever thought it could. The hand he had in his hair tightened, pulling against his scalp desperately as he felt himself losing control of his own body.

“I…I can’t-!” he cried, his voice cracking. “I’m going to cum so hard…I..”

In response, Seijuro simply moved down completely and paused, Kouki’s cock filling his mouth and throat fully, causing his lungs to burn. He sucked, with an amount of pressure Kouki would have never expected. He felt like he was going to be pulled inside the other boy completely- and it pulled his climax from him with a huge burst of flaming, hot sensation.

“I-I’m…Sei-Sei…sei!!!”

“Mmm-hngg,” Seijuro moaned, the salty tang of Kouki’s cum pumping into him making his eyes nearly roll back into his head. Kouki just tasted  _too good_.

The brunette felt like he was having a seizure- every muscle in his body- from his curled toes to the two fingers spread open in his ass- was twitching under his tense skin as his peak crashed through him in several waves, lowering him down from the climax excruciatingly slow.

They separated, and Kouki slid down into heap against the wall, his eyes blinking blearily, and his breathing coming out in long huffs through his open mouth. Seijuro made one last gulp and then kissed the other boy, holding either side of his face tenderly. He smiled despite himself, a quick laugh escaping before he showered Kouki’s face with lighter kisses. “God, I missed you. You’re so handsome. I love the way you sound and feel…I love you so much.”

Kouki found the strength to wrap his arms around the red head, holding their bodies close. They hugged each other for a long time, until Kouki’s chest was no longer heaving for air. Seijuro pulled away and gave him a soft smile. “We can stop here if you’re tired.”

Kouki looked down, blushing through a smile. “No…I want…” He swallowed, glancing timidly into the other’s eyes. “I want to feel you inside me, too. N-now…”

Seijuro could have pounced on him right now- and in fact it took an incredible amount of self-control not too- but instead he forced himself to give Kouki another slow, soft kiss on the lips before leaning back on the floor and pulling Kouki atop him.

“Saying that was really sexy, Kouki.”

“Sh-shut up…” Kouki whispered, covering half his face with one hand as his lips curved up into a meek smile. “This is embarrassing enough…”

Seijuro merely gave a low moan, and bit into the skin under Kouki’s right ear, while his hands busied themselves with unbuckling his slacks and pulling them down a bit so that he could pull his already throbbing dick from his boxers.

When he went to move a hand to Kouki’s opening, the boy pulled it away and said in a small voice. “It’s okay…I’m ready for it.”

Seijuro nearly swooned, moving his hands to rest on Kouki’s thighs and clicking his tongue. “If you keep saying things like that, I won’t last long.”

The average person might not have noticed, but when Kouki leaned down, positioning the head of Seijuro’s cock against his wet opening and whispered against his ear, “We’ll see…” Seijuro could hear a bit of challenge in his tone. He closed his eyes, and smiled despite himself, letting the sensations flow over him as Kouki lowered a bit more.

With just the head inside, Kouki’s ass muscles were already pulsing with the stretch and the boy had to stop and catch his breath. Seijuro struggled to be patient, letting the other work himself as slowly as needed- though his fingers tingled with the temptation to grab hold of his hips and force him down. His insides were hot and tight and comforting- each centimeter felt like it was being welcomed home and Kouki eased himself down.

Seijuro bent his knees up to offer a better angle, and Kouki leaned back, grabbing onto them with his hands for better balanced. Like this he finally slid all the way down, his balls hitting the base of Seijuro’s cock and being tickled by the curled red locks of pubic hair.

There was a long pause, where both of the boys just sat still, eyes closed, bodies taking in the pleasure of being filled or filling the other. Their heart beats slowed even as their breathing sped up. Kouki’s grip against Seijuro’s knees was slowly tightening, bracing his arms for when he was finally able to move.

And when Kouki finally did use his arms and legs to push up and slid Seijuro almost complete out from him- the peaceful, slow pace seemed to get ripped from both of them and Kouki found himself slamming back down with a slap of skin, nearly screaming as the head rammed inside. He rolled his hips, grinding with the fullness before lifting and thrusting down again, each movement causing him to gasp lewdly.

“F-fuck,” Seijuro rumbled, tightening his grip on Kouki’s thighs. He opened his eyes and took in the sight longingly- Kouki’s sweaty, naked body moving up and down on him in desperate, deep motions. The way the light glinted off the damp skin and the slight twitch of his abdominal muscles as he circled his hips with his cock buried inside- it was too much. Even further, the face Kouki was making- closed eyes, bitten lips, flushed cheeks and a furrowed, concentrated brow.  _Fuck I love this….this is too incredible._  

“K-kouki…” he whispered, moving his arms to prop up on his elbows. “Look at me.”

It took a few seconds, but eventually  Kouki’s lids fluttered half open, and brown eyes fogged with lust peered down at him in a weird mixture of self-consciousness and uncontrollable need.

 _Fucking incredible_.

“Keep looking at me,” he continued, reaching one hand to trace the line of Kouki’s jaw. “Look at me while you work my cock.”

Kouki let out a long, embarrassed breath but continued to look down at his lover as he moved. Eyes locked, the brunette couldn’t help but feel a greater need to go faster and harder- to pleasure Seijuro the best he could. He leaned forward and placed his hands onto the man’s chest, clasping fingers into the material of his button up shirt. His legs bent further forward until his was crouching and his feet were positioned flat on the floor. Like this, he had stronger more controlled movement.

He started with a forceful few bounces up and down the length- and noted the intensity that grew in Seijuro’s expression. Encouraged, he sped up, slamming repeatedly as far down as he could. Kouki was gaining a second erection from the rough pull of his ass as well as the stimulus his balls were receiving from the repeated contact with Seijuro’s skin.

He groaned and sped up even further, stretching and pulling- his ass muscles clenching involuntarily with the pleasure as he slid up and completely off before diving back down to be filled completely once more. His insides felt like they were being stirred and heated- and when he buckled forward a bit more, elbows bending, Seijuro’s dick hit that critical spot inside him and made his eye lids flutter and his mouth hang open in a silent scream.  

Seijuro sighed and moaned, trying to memorize every expression and sound. It was the fantasy he had been suffering for the longest time now finally coming to life- there Kouki was, riding him, in complete control of the fuck and  _seemingly enjoying every second of it_.

And Kouki was enjoying it- not just the way it felt to be working himself from above- the strain of concentration it took to keep his body moving even as the pleasure of his second climax was threatening to make him loose his mind- but also the relief of not feeling a need to  _hide_  his pleasure.

He and Seijuro were in love, and this was the manifestation of that emotion- tying them together and speaking stories that their words could never efficiently iterate.

By then, Seijuro had taken almost as much as his could, and his self-control wavered. He wanted more- needed more- of Kouki. So his hands slithered up and took hold of the then hips, lifting them up himself and slamming them down with extreme force. Kouki gasped, spit dripping from his mouth and hands tightening even more in his shirt. His back arched and his legs hovered in the air as Seijuro lifted his own hips to fuck up into the pink folds of Kouki’s ass, huffing with the movement as he lost himself in the need.

He fucked him from below with a crazed pace until Kouki couldn’t even hold himself up any more, and was left laying limp against Seijuro’s chest, his legs slipping out to the sides and trembling. Seijuro was holding his hips up with no help- but that only fueled him more to fuck him harder, arrowing upwards until he found that sweet spot again.

When he hit it, Kouki screamed out his name against his chest and trembled completely- but Seijuro didn’t stop. Once he found it, he kept at it repeatedly, making skilled thrusts into the prostate and rubbing it with relentless force and speed. His own cock was about to burst, but he forced his breathing to stay controlled. He flexed his muscles and familiarized himself with their intensity in order to control his orgasm.

He wanted this to last.

Kouki was past the point of controlling anything. His second orgasm was nearing its peak and his body was making that apparently clear, the sensations reverberating through each part of his skin. He was moaning now with every move inside him, nearly squeaking each time his prostate was rubbed. It was too much- sharp and cold pleasure arrowing through his insides and stirring him up. The hair on his arms and legs was standing up- goosebumps were trailing down his back. He thought his earlier climax was the hardest he’d ever experienced- but this one was obviously intending to break the record. It was almost terrifying- Kouki wasn’t sure if he couldn’t wait for it to hit or desperately wanted it to slow and calm down before crashing.

This was irrelevant though, since Seijuro had no intention of slowing down his thrusts and was equally intent on stimulating Kouki’s prostrate until he got the reaction he needed.

“Seijuro…I…..ahh! hah!!!….Seijuro…” Kouki moaned out, eyes clenched with the stress of his body. “F-fuck….fuck! Haaa! Ahh..oh g-god…seijuro…”

“Keep saying my name, Kouki,” the red head whispered, burrowing his cock pointedly inside to punctuate his order. “You saying my name sounds so sweet…”

“Seiii…juro…seijuro-seijuro!” Kouki chanted, his ears burning with such white heat that he couldn’t hardly hear himself anymore. All he could focus on was the repeated invasion of his ass- the sting, stretch and sharp pulls, eliciting the pleasure to wave up and finally swoop over the peak a second time.

“Seijuroseiseijjurooo!” Kouki bawled, his neck flinging back with his climax, his cock twitching and spurting all over the red-head’s dress shirt in stream after stream. He felt his entire body lift and rock back and forth as the sensation overwhelmed every inch of his being. It was agonizingly good- and the shudders caused him to clench and unclench in succession around Seijuro’s burning erection.

That was all it took, and the red-head was following him, his seed bursting out inside the other boy and filling him with its hot texture. They both shook and gasped, collapsing onto the floor together and unable to do much else but hold onto each other’s bodies and ride out their intense climaxes.

 _God I love him_ , they both thought.

(***)

“Seijuro…” Kouki whispered sleepily, scooting his body closer to Seijuro’s and taken in the warmth of the other’s body. They were curled up under the covers of his small bed, facing each other. They were both extremely worn out- they’d spent most of the evening having sex. On the floor first, then in shower when they were supposed to be cleaning up. Then again on the couch- and after a short nap there, again during their second shower of the night. But now, finally, they were both so tired they couldn’t hardly do much else but lie beside each other and speak softly.

“Mmm?” Seijuro responded, not even bothering to open his eyes.

“Stay here.”

“…What?”

“Don’t go back,” Kouki whispered, a little unsure. “Just stay here. You can go to college around here somewhere, maybe even play basketball? And…and I’ll keep working and if we save up maybe we can get a bigger place. And…well…”

Seijuro peeked through his lashes, and brought his face nose to nose with the other boy’s. “I don’t know how my father will react. Not only will I be breaking my engagement, that means abandoning his company and my family name both. I’ll lose all of my wealth- and that’s assuming he won’t try to have me or, worse, you killed. _”_

Kouki’s eyes widened, and his body become more alert with disappointment. “I guess…that was a stupid suggest-“

Seijuro interrupted him with a kiss. When he pulled away, his eyes were soft. “It was a wonderful suggestion, Kouki. I wasn’t saying no.”

“B-but…you just-“

“I know valuable information that could get my father in a lot of trouble with the police,” Seijuro continued. “I also know that I’m not his only son. He has bastards floating around that could be made the new heir. My fiancé hated my guts and would be thrilled, to put it plainly.”

Kouki looked to the side, trying to take the information in. “So….”

“So,” Seijuro answered. “I can’t say it’ll be easy. But…if I’m with you, we can make it work. I’ll protect you, and you’ll protect me.”

Brown eyes shot back towards him, tearing up. Kouki smiled and leaned forward, hugging Seijuro tighter. The man chuckled and hugged him back, taking in a long, savory breath.

“Worse comes to worse, we’ll come up with a plan B, Kouki,” Seijuro whispered to his ear, fluffing a hand through the mousey brown locks. “But no matter what, my future lies with you and no one else.”

Kouki nodded into his shoulder, tears wetting the skin. He replied through a smile, “And my future is with you, Seijuro. I love you so much.”  

“I love you too, Kouki.”

They fell asleep in each other’s arms, and dreamed of a relaxing, luck-filled future together.

**Author's Note:**

> this began on fanfiction but i thought i would transfer it here as well


End file.
